Glasgow Festival Contest
by flower black
Summary: UA - Après vingt ans, Aarch revient à Aberdeen pour créer un nouveau groupe de rock qui pourra égaler les Aber'dim et participer au Glasgow festival Contest. (Univers très Alternatif, donc.)
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : **Galactik Football appartient à ses créateurs, je ne tire aucun profit (mais un plaisir non négligeable =) ) à écrire cette histoire.

**Note : **Parce que le rock, ça roxe, et parce que m'inscrire sur le forum de Galactik Football m'a inspirée, voici une petite fanfic sans prétention, en univers alternatif.

Pas de science-fiction ici, juste un peu de fiction. Je vais essayer de coller au mieux au scénario d'origine de la saison 1. Après, advienne que pourra. =)

Désolée pour la qualité de la chanson, je suis pas parolière ! =)

Merci de lire, et merci pour vos reviews ! =)

**Prologue**

- Ici Aber'dim ! Vous êtes toujours là ?  
La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges crie de toutes ses forces dans son micro. Une foule en liesse lui répond, et elle sourit.  
- Malheureusement on va devoir terminer la soirée avec _Evil Christmas_ !  
Les milliers de voix du Music Hall of Aberdeen expriment leur déception, mais elle a déjà focalisé son attention ailleurs.  
La respiration légèrement hachée, elle se tourne vers son partenaire à la batterie. Avec un hochement de tête, elle lui signifie qu'elle est prête, et il marque la pulsation.  
A la droite de la chanteuse, un jeune homme à la chevelure noire et hirsute attaque une introduction avec sa guitare électrique. La voix agressive de l'instrument est rapidement adoucie par la basse de la jeune femme, puis rejointe par sa consœur. Le deuxième guitariste, un jeune homme brun à l'air calme, lance un regard au batteur. Échange de clins d'œil.  
Puis la chanson commence. Vraiment. La basse et la batterie se marient pour jouer le rythme caressant d'une ballade, tandis que les guitares semblent s'affronter sur une mesure plus rapide.  
La voix de la rouquine s'élève. Pure et pourtant râpeuse.

**_Already December and snow_**_  
Déjà décembre et la neige  
_**_Tickles softly your skin_**_  
Chatouille gentiment ta peau  
_**_Close your eyes and imagine_**_  
Ferme les yeux et imagine_

**_And if… _**_  
Et si...  
_**_And if Santa Claus came finally?_**_  
Et si le Père Noël venait enfin ?  
_**_You wait him since so a long time_**_  
Tu l'attends depuis si longtemps  
_**_Your prayers are in hanging_**_  
Tes prières sont en suspend_

Les guitares s'arrêtent, la batterie fait de même. Ne reste plus que la basse, et la respiration presque imperceptible de la chanteuse. Puis, la basse s'arrête également. Et la voix s'éveille à nouveau :__

**_Merry Christmas, _**_  
Joyeux Noël,  
_**_Pretty young lady_**_  
Jolie demoiselle_

Puis la batterie et les guitares reviennent dans le morceau. Avec violence._  
_**_  
You are already fifteen,_**_  
Tu as déjà quinze ans,  
_**_And Santa forgets you constantly_**_  
Et Santa t'oublie tout le temps_

**_Merry Christmas, _**_  
Joyeux Noël,  
_**_Pretty young lady_**_  
Jolie demoiselle  
_**_Once again,_**_  
Cette fois encore,  
_**_He will sear you,_**_  
Il va te brûler,  
_**_maiden ! _**_  
jeune fille !_

La chanteuse semble perdre pied un instant. Elle lâche sa basse, agrippe son micro et baisse la tête, tandis que le guitariste à sa gauche se lance dans un solo douloureux.  
Alors que la jeune femme s'apprête à reprendre son instrument, un grand fracas la déséquilibre.  
La scène tremble violemment et les cymbales de la batterie s'agitent toutes seules. Le soliste lâche ses cordes, mais le son résonne toujours dans l'ampli.  
Avec un écho d'apocalypse.  
La foule commence à chuchoter, gémir, puis crier, hurler, alors qu'une nouvelle secousse agite le Hall. Un projecteur chute à quelques pas du batteur, et le public se rue vers les issues de secours.  
En quelques minutes, la salle ressemble à un champs de bataille. Les musiciens posent leurs instruments et se précipitent vers les loges, mais un pan entier du plafond s'effondre.  
Une poussière épaisse engloutit tout.

- Norata !

Haletant, un homme se réveille en sursaut. Il cligne des yeux puis jette un regard à la ronde. A sa gauche, un paysage verdoyant défile avec constance, et il croise un regard sombre dans le rétroviseur.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu fais de plus en plus de cauchemars, Aarch.  
L'homme soupire.  
- Revenir à Aberdeen après vingt ans d'exil n'est pas vraiment chose facile. Surtout avec les derniers souvenirs qu'il me reste. Mais je veux le faire.  
- Pourquoi vouloir faire renaître le rock à Aberdeen ? s'interroge le conducteur. La musique a changé, depuis vingt ans, je ne crois pas que tu trouveras beaucoup d'adeptes parmi les jeunes.  
- Tu te trompes, Clamp. La musique a certes évolué, mais le rock est éternel. Et avec mon expérience et tes machines, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose de sensationnel !  
Le dénommé Clamp grommelle.  
- Mes machines, mes machines... Avec elles on ne peut pas faire de la vraie musique...  
- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra.  
Aarch se retourne vers le paysage. Cette route qu'il a arpenté la dernière fois il y a plus de vingt ans mais qu'il n'a jamais oubliée. D'ici quelques minutes, il passera les portes d'Aberdeen, la ville qui l'a vu naître... et renaître à travers le rock.  
Ses mains se crispent, comme s'il avait encore entre ses doigts les longues baguettes en bois de sa batterie.  
Il serre les poings.  
- Bientôt, une nouvelle génération naîtra.


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire.

**Note : **Merci les gens pour vos gentilles reviews ! J'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Il ne fait que 10 pages word, mais des heures de recherches pour essayer de coller au mieux à un monde musical que je ne connais pas plus que ça. S'il vous plaît, écartez mes fautes techniques les plus minimes, ou faites m'en part gentiment, j'essaierai de me corriger. Si c'est possible... T_T

_**Sur ce, ENJOY ! =)

* * *

**_

- Encore là, Ahito ? interpelle un garçon après avoir passé la porte de la salle de musique.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir bleuté s'étire sur le canapé où il est installé, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber l'instrument sur ses genoux.

- Il faut que je la caresse souvent, sinon elle devient jalouse, explique le susnommé Ahito d'une voix grave et douce.

Le nouveau venu rit et hoche la tête.

- C'est vrai, Gyps' s'ennuie quand je la délaisse trop longtemps. Ça te dirait, un petit bœuf jazzy en attendant les autres ?

- Ca marche. Y a vraiment qu'avec toi qu'on peut parler jazz, Micro-Ice.

Une nouvelle fois, l'intrus sourit, puis se déleste de la guitare perchée sur son dos. Il sort l'instrument à la cambrure asymétrique ainsi que son accordeur, avant de passer ses doigts sur les cordes. Après quelques minutes de réglage sur sa guitare manouche, Micro-Ice lève la tête vers son ami, qui se redresse légèrement sur son canapé.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu restes tout le temps debout quand tu joues, soupire Ahito, comme si l'idée même de se lever le fatiguait.

- C'est moi qui suis admiratif face à ta capacité à jouer le plus affalé possible ! En plus, ta basse a un manche plus long que ma guitare. J'ai besoin d'être libre dans mes mouvements, moi !

- Oui, enfin m'est avis que c'est surtout parce que tu es un hyperactif notoire. Bref, on commence ?

* * *

Elle soupire. D'un coup de tête sec, rejette ses courts cheveux blonds en arrière. Soupire. Repose son menton sur le cadre d'ébène, puis recommence. La Polonaise brillante de Wieniawski trébuche sous ses doigts. Après quelques mesures, elle laisse tomber son bras droit. Les crins de l'archet s'agrippent à la jupe en laine qu'elle porte à cause de la colophane, et elle soupire une nouvelle fois. L'accompagnement au piano s'arrête.

- Tia, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, annonce la voix du pianiste. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, et la Polonaise est un morceau très dur. Ce n'est pas la peine de trop forcer sur tes doigts si ça ne passe pas.

- Mais je veux encore jouer, professeur !

L'homme regarde sa montre. Sans compter l'échauffement et les gammes, cela fait plus d'une heure et demie que la jeune fille pratique. Il est déjà tard, et d'ici une demi-heure le repas sera servi dans la grande demeure.

- Mmh. Très bien. Alors joue un dernier morceau que tu maîtrises pour te détendre. Ton audition pour le Conservatoire a lieu dans un mois, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses une tendinite ou que sais-je.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et se remet en position pendant que le professeur commence à rassembler ses affaires. Elle ferme les yeux et ses doigts se détachent du reste de son corps pour avoir une vie propre. L'archet caresse les cordes avec pureté et légèreté alors que s'élève l'Ave Maria de Schubert. Tia entrouvre instinctivement la bouche, comme si elle avait besoin de respirer l'atmosphère enivrante que dégage le morceau. Enivrante et apaisante.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'elle se laisse aller à oublier Wieniawski et Ravel, qui lui posent tous deux problème, alors qu'elle se laisse aller à oublier la pression qui lui enserre le coeur et les poumons. Elle a le sentiment que jamais elle ne se sentira prête à passer les auditions du conservatoire.

Après un temps trop court, une larme coule sur sa joue et s'écrase sur la mentonnière au moment où elle donne son dernier coup d'archet. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rend compte que son professeur a repris sa place devant le piano et qu'il l'a accompagnée. Au moins à la fin. Elle serait incapable de dire à quelle mesure il l'a rejointe.

Un voile passe dans ses yeux, et l'homme le décrypte immédiatement.

- Ce n'était pas un piège, je t'ai demandé de te détendre, pas de te concentrer sur ton morceau ! C'était d'ailleurs une de tes meilleures performances, c'est pour ça que je me suis remis au piano. Tu devrais penser à plus te lâcher.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas avec la complexité des morceaux que je dois présenter.

- Eh bien peut-être que...

- Non. J'en suis capable. C'est vous qui l'avez dit, non ? Je dois faire une bonne impression, pour que mes parents soient fiers.

C'est à l'homme de soupirer de dépit, maintenant. Cette maison est si froide, et les propriétaires de même avec leur fille. Il hausse les épaules. Après tout, il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose.

Pendant que son élève entretient son instrument avec déférence, il entame une conversation qu'il espère badine.

- Comment se passe le lycée ? Tes A-levels approchent, non ?

- J'ai déjà passé les mathématiques et la biologie l'année dernière. En dernière année, la French School nous fait passer des Advanced Highers écossais. Je passe celui de littérature et celui de philosophie. Et à côté, je présente le baccalauréat littéraire français.

Le professeur s'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel. La bourgeoisie industrielle est vraiment un autre monde.

Tia appartient à une famille cosmopolite qui s'est installée à Aberdeen au moment de la ruée vers le pétrole dans les années 1970. D'un père français né sur le sol britannique et d'une mère suédoise rencontrée lors d'un voyage d'affaire, la jeune fille a hérité des cheveux blonds presque blancs et de la peau dorée. Le chef de famille est rarement à la maison, dirigeant son entreprise pétrolière de main de maître, et l'épouse est affectivement absente. Privée de ses racines, elle s'est tournée vers la vie mondaine, et tient meilleure conversation à ses hôtes qu'à sa fille.

Depuis toujours, on parle français à la maison, et Tia est rapidement devenue billingue. Ses parents ont considéré que cette capacité devait être entretenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne le diplôme français de fin d'études secondaires. La jeune fille a été envoyée à la Total French School, dont l'univers bilingue et adapté correspondait parfaitement à la volonté familiale.

En parallèle, l'enfant qu'elle était a développé un goût pour la musique, qu'on a également nourri. Au point peut-être de l'en rendre malade. Voilà bientôt quatorze ans que Tia grandit avec un violon dans la main, à raison de deux à trois heures d'exercice dirigé par jour, six fois par semaine.

Même si son professeur reconnaît son talent, sa bonne volonté et son application, il ne peut pas vraiment approuver les méthodes au fond de Tia rentre de l'école à quatorze heures trente, elle ne se change pas, mais se rend directement dans la salle de musique, où elle sait que le professeur l'attend déjà. Elle prépare un de ses nombreux instruments (son père a tenu à la gaver par tous les moyens, semble-t-il) et se met au travail. À 18h tapantes, le dîner est servi dans la salle à manger, et le professeur est gracieusement mis à la porte. Une fois le repas terminé, il est probable que Tia aille directement se coucher. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

Le professeur grince des dents. Une jeune fille de bientôt dix-huit ans devrait pouvoir avoir plus de libertés, tout de même. Mais on ne lui a pas demandé son avis. Alors il se tait, comme quasiment chaque jour depuis dix ans qu'il est entré dans cette maison.

- Demain c'est samedi, reprend-il d'un ton joyeux, tu vas pourvoir ranger ton Vuillaume et sortir ton Fender !

- Vous n'y pensez pas, professeur ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer avec mon violon électrique alors que je dois répéter encore !

- Tia, arrête de te mettre la pression. On pourra toujours s'exercer sur Tzigane et la Polonaise brillante avec le Fender, mais tu vas aussi faire autre chose, pour te changer les idées. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire licencier ?

- Mais tu n'iras pas te plaindre à tes parents, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissent.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné. Dans ce cas, je vais remettre mon Vuillaume à sa place. Mais... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec mon Yamaha.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est dur de s'y retrouver avec tous ces instruments ! Vois celui que tu préfères.

- Mmh... J'aime beaucoup jouer en concerts avec le Yamaha, mais pour l'exercice, le Fender est meilleur...

On frappe à la porte :

- Mademoiselle, le dîner est servi, annonce une voix de femme étouffée par le montant de bois.

- J'arrive, Mary. Merci.

Tia soupire et se tourne vers son professeur avec un petit sourire triste.

- Eh bien merci pour la leçon. Je vous raccompagne.

* * *

Le professeur a tort. Après un dîner d'un silence macabre ponctué du tintement des couverts et de quelques questions toutes faites dont les réponses n'ont aucune espèce d'importance, Tia monte dans sa chambre, certes, mais pour faire ses devoirs. Elle travaille deux heures, puis prépare son sac pour le lendemain. Ensuite, elle va prendre son bain, et enfin se débarrasse de son uniforme. Une fois habillée pour la nuit, aux environs de 21h, elle se glisse hors de sa chambre et retourne à la salle de musique. L'avantage d'une pièce pareille est bien entendu son isolation phonique, qui permet à la jeune fille de jouer quand elle veut.

Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle, et Tia se faufile dans son antre, telle une ombre. Elle va dans la pièce voisine pour y choisir un instrument et tend le bras vers son Fender avant de se raviser et de s'emparer de son Neolin électro-accoustique. Elle prend l'archet qui lui correspond, et un jack pour pouvoir le brancher, avant de retourner dans la salle de pratique. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, elle connecte le violon à son ampli et se met en position. Caprice n°24, de Paganini. Elle oublie tout.

Le retour du son agresse ses tympans, mais elle continue, elle n'entend plus. Des gouttes de sueur lui glissent sur la nuque, lui chatouillent les sourcils, font foncer les cheveux autour de son visage, glisser son menton sur le support, mais elle continue.

Elle s'oublie. Le violon a toujours été un merveilleux exutoire, pour elle. Surtout dans les moments où elle est seule et peut se perdre. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la performance n'existe plus. Ne reste que le plaisir de jouer et de briser le silence qui l'entoure.

Merveilleuse élève, Tia a les faveurs des professeurs, mais pas forcément celles de ses camarades. De naturel doux et pacifique, elle n'a pas d'ennemis à proprement parler, mais pas d'amis non plus. Elle n'éprouve aucun plaisir à aller en cours, mais aucune angoisse non plus. Elle est juste seule. Comme elle l'a toujours été, sauf en présence d'un violon.

Elle n'avait pas encore quatre ans quand elle a tenu cet instrument entre ses mains, la première fois, mais le courant est tout de suite passé. Comme si c'était là qu'on l'attendait. Et quand elle rentre après l'école, c'est son violon qui lui dit « bienvenue à la maison ».

Elle fronce les sourcils. Paganini se termine.

Elle enchaîne sur Tzigane, de Ravel, qu'elle doit jouer à l'audition, sans y réfléchir, parce que comme Paganini, ce morceau lui permet de se défouler. Les sourcils toujours froncés, le visage luisant, elle serre les dents à s'en casser la mâchoire.

* * *

- Salut M'man ! appelle Micro-Ice en entrant avec ses amis dans le pub bondé où travaille sa mère.

- Bonsoir, les garçons ! Vous avez passé un bon après-midi ?

- Bonjour Madame, répondent trois voix masculines alors que les quatre garçons s'installent à leur table habituelle du Phoebe's Absinthe.

Micro-Ice n'est pas censé pouvoir entrer dans un pub alors qu'il n'est pas encore majeur avec ses quinze ans et demi, mais le fait que sa mère y travaille depuis vingt ans et plus a aidé les garçons à pouvoir fréquenter le P.A.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?

- Pour moi ce sera une bière, répond Ahito.

- La même chose, s'il vous plaît, ajoute un jeune homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Pareil pour moi, continue un rouquin en souriant, anticipant la suite.

- Pour moi aussi, termine Micro-Ice avec un air innocent.

- Pas de ça, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le droit de rentrer dans ce pub que je t'autorise à boire de l'alcool.

Les épaules de Micro-Ice s'affaissent sous les rires de ses amis.

- Et vous, que je ne vous voie pas rouler sous la table ! Vous êtes majeurs mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il ne vous est pas permis de boire de l'alcool !

Les trois autres garçons rentrent leur tête dans leurs épaule, et cette fois, c'est Micro-Ice qui sourit.

- Bon, je vous apporte ça rapidement.

- Ta mère est vraiment cool, Mice, soupire le rouquin en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Parle pour toi, D'Jok. T'as intérêt à me faire goûter ta bière !

- Désolé, mon pote, mais je tiens encore à la vie ! Si ta mère me vois, je me fais fusiller.

- Ahito ? Supplie le plus jeune en regardant son aîné.

- Je suis pas suicidaire non plus.

- Thraaaaaan ? Implore Micro-Ice avec des yeux de chiot.

Le quatrième garçon sourit et secoue la tête.

- Okay, mais juste une gorgée quand je serai sûr que ta mère ne verra rien.

- Merci Thran ! Je t'aime ! S'exclame le petit brun en sautant dans les bras de son aîné aux cheveux courts et au bouc soigneusement taillé.

- Ahito, détache-moi ce truc de sur moi ! S'écrie la victime en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Désolé, Bro, j'ai peur que ce soit contagieux.

- Mice, assis ! Tente D'Jok. Tu veux un sussucre ?

La ventouse improvisée reste agrippé quelques minutes de plus sur le bras de Thran, qui finit par reprendre une conversation normale avec les autres sans plus s'en inquiéter. Micro-Ice descend enfin des genoux de son ami et reprend sa place initiale quand sa mère arrive avec les boissons :

- Tiens, mon petit flocon, fait la serveuse en tendant un verre à son fils avec un sourire, comme tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu voulais, je t'ai préparé un lait chaud. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui te l'offre.

- Vous faites bien, M'dame, rigole D'Jok, ça lui ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques centimètres, à ce pauvre petit !

- Roh ça va, hein. C'est pas de ma faute, ça doit être génétique...

La mère de Micro-Ice s'arrête de rire un instant, troublée, mais Thran reprend le contrôle de la discussion :

- Vous savez si le patron cherche un groupe pour les fêtes de Noël à la fin du mois ?

- Il en a vaguement parlé, mais rien de très sérieux. Pourquoi ?

- Il nous manque encore un batteur, mais on aimerait bien mettre un peu d'ambiance ici, en se faisant un peu de sous...

- Vous voulez que je lui en parle ?

- Ce serait bien ! Hein Ahito ?

Thran se retourne vers son frère affalé sur la table dont une mèche de cheveux s'apprête à tremper dans la mousse de la bière qui vient d'être servie. Et lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mhm ? Oui, ce serait chouette.

- Vous voulez jouer quoi comme genre musique ?

- Du folk/ du rock/ du jazz ! Répondent quatre voix à l'unisson.

Les quatre amis se regardent et tous éclatent de rire.

- Il faudra voir à vous mettre d'accord, les jeunes !

- Le folk, c'est bien, pour des fêtes de famille ! Argumente Micro-Ice

- Oui, mais le jazz, ça peut être une musique d'ambiance autant qu'un truc pour faire danser, rétorque Ahito.

- Mais le rock, c'est plus moderne, renchérit D'Jok.

- Et après Aber'dim, la route est toute tracée pour le rock ! Conclut Thran.

- Oui, enfin on peut surtout dire que personne n'a fait leur deuil, grogne Micro-Ice, le nez dans son verre. Les maisons autour du Hall sont toujours aussi vides et aucunes subventions n'ont été allouées à la réparation de la salle de concert. C'est n'importe quoi. C'était juste une explosion de gaz, après tout.

- ... Cette explosion a fait beaucoup de dégâts, Micro-Ice. Ça a été une période très difficile à affronter pour toute notre génération. En plus, après la blessure de Norata, A'dim a tout abandonné, et c'était comme si Aberdeen perdait son âme...

* * *

- Aaaah, soupire Aarch en s'affalant sur une des banquettes du Phoebe's. J'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison !

- C'est ici que vous avez commencé, non ? Demande Clamp d'un air curieux.

- Oui et non. Quand on était sur les bancs de la fac, c'est ici qu'on se réunissait le soir et qu'on montait nos projets utopiques. Mais on n'a jamais joué ici. On s'asseyait toujours à la table, là-bas, où il y a les quatre jeunes, et on parlait des heures, on refaisait le monde, et on devenait les idoles de toute une génération...

- C'est ce que vous avez été, non ?

- A Aberdeen, oui. On n'a jamais eu le temps d'aller plus loin... Avec la Catastrophe et... tout le reste, on est partis en...

Une frappe sur l'épaule l'interrompt et il lève la tête vers une sorte de gorille.

- Oui ?

- Z'êtes à ma place, fait le rustre avec un accent très prononcé.

- Plaît-il ?

- Moi et mes gars, on est là. Z'êtes à not' place.

- Je ne crois pas que la table ait été réservée avant qu'on s'y installe. De toute façon, il reste de la place, ce soir...

- J'veux pas savoir, bande de touristes, dégagez.

L'homme qui les agresse se penche vers Aarch pour le regarder de plus près et lui laisse sentir son haleine alcoolisée.

- Mais dis-moi, je te connais, toi, tu me dis quelque chose...

Aarch ferme les yeux avec désespoir.

- Tu serais pas le mec de ce groupe, là... Aber'dim ! Oui, c'est ça, t'es le leader qui a laissé tomber son groupe !

- Nous... nous allons vous laisser la place, bredouille l'ancien bassiste en se levant pour prendre la fuite.

Mais le gaillard ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

* * *

- Sors ton clavier, Thran, allez ! Montre-le nous encore une fois !

- Micro-Ice, tu l'as vu il y a à peine une heure ! Je ne vais pas le sortir de sa housse en plein milieu d'un pub bondé et à moins d'un mètre de verres de bière.

- Mais il est teeeellement beau !

Thran se pince la base du nez.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai autorisé à boire dans mon verre, alors qu'il est déjà insupportable naturellement ?

- Nan, je dors, répond son frère.

- Et moi je rigole, rajoute D'Jok.

- Allez, les gars, ralliez-vous à moi, compagnons !

- Pourquoi tu veux lui faire sortir son clavier ici ? Demande le rouquin en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air concerné.

- Pour jouer, tiens !

- Tu veux jouer du piano numérique ici ?

- Mais non ! Je veux faire un bœuf ! Gyps' s'ennuie, elle me l'a dit !

- Ah, si on me propose de dégourdir ma Takamine, alors...

Ahito se redresse et tend doucement le bras vers l'étui de sa basse.

- Nan mais t'es malade, frangin ? T'as oublié combien tu l'avais payée ? T'as économisé pendant deux ans ! Imagine qu'on renverse de la bière dessus, ou un truc dans le genre ?

- T'angoisses trop, Thran. La musique ça se vit. Arrête d'intellectualiser.

- Hors de question que je sorte mon clavier ici.

Le brun croise les bras avec une moue boudeuse et buttée.

- Ok, fait son frère, avant de se tourner vers D'Jok : T'es prêt à exposer ta Brity aux regards, toi ?

- Ça peut être marrant. Et ça peut être comme ça qu'une carrière commence...

- Allez, beau gosse, lance Micro-Ice, qui a déjà sa guitare entre les mains. On se fait un morceau des Texas ? Genre I don't want a lover ? Je suppose que le reste de la salle fera le chant.

- Mice, Thran n'est toujours pas décidé, fait remarquer D'Jok.

- Bah, il nous rejoindra en route. Faut que je m'échauffe, de toute façon.

Après quelques minutes, un léger attroupement s'est formé autour des trois garçons et Thran s'est décidé à sortir son piano sur un pan de table propre, proche d'une prise dans le mur, de façon à ce que personne ne se prenne les pieds dans le câble d'alimentation.

- Ça manque d'une batterie, quand même, grommelle le claviériste, vaincu.

- On s'en fout, on a pas de disto non plus, crie Micro-Ice pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha qui commence à s'installer. Les gens taperont dans leurs mains, c'est de l'impro, de toute façon ! C'est histoire d'avoir une direction où aller... Ahito, t'es prêt ? D'Jok ? On est partis !

* * *

Le désagréable personnage se recule pour attraper Aarch par son col de chemise, et s'apprête à le secouer avec force, quand quelqu'un le bouscule. Il se retourne et découvre l'attroupement qui s'est formé à proximité, autour d'une petite table.

Malgré les éclats de voix et de rires, on distingue le son de deux guitares et d'une basse. Aarch tourne la tête également, surpris, mais, tout en écoutant, il cherche à se libérer de l'étreinte du gorille.

Finalement, l'homme le lâche et se désintéresse de lui pour s'approcher de la scène improvisée où un piano a rejoint les autres instruments. Une mélodie familière s'élève, et tous les gens reconnaissent bientôt le succès du groupe écossais Texas. Bien qu'un peu datée et interprétée de façon aléatoire, personne n'a oublié les paroles ou le rythme de la chanson, et rapidement, les gens tapent dans leurs mains.

Aarch essaie d'apercevoir qui joue, mais n'y parvient pas. Tout au plus aperçoit-t-il une touffe de cheveux roux, avant que Clamp le tire par le bras et lui fasse comprendre qu'il seraient mieux dehors.

- Dommage, chuchote Aarch, la soirée vient de commencer...

* * *

- Hello Mei ! Bien dormi ?

La jeune fille ouvre des yeux bleus avant de se redresser précipitamment, son front cognant contre le menton de l'inconsciente qui vient de la réveiller.

- Aouch ! Ça fait la troisième fois cette semaine, fais gaffe !

- Yuki, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te jeter sur moi quand tu me réveilles ! Grogne la dénommée Mei en se tenant le front.

- Oui mais tu te réveilles pas, sinon... Et les pionnes ne vont pas tarder à venir nous secouer. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu avais mis ton réveil pour te laver les cheveux aujourd'hui ?

Mei se lève brusquement, faisant en sorte de tirer sur sa couette pour que son amie se retrouve par terre, et hurle un « Prem's à la douche ! » en rassemblant ses cheveux.

Yuki secoue la tête avec consternation. Les cheveux bruns de Mei lui arrivent jusqu'aux hanches, et, après la musique, ils sont le deuxième amour de sa vie. Elle ne les lave heureusement que tous les deux ou trois jours, mais lorsqu'elle le fait, elle en a pour plus de dix minutes. Sans compter qu'il faut ensuite mettre des soins, les lisser, etc, tout ce que Yuki et ses cheveux courts ne comprendront jamais.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux restée dans la chambre jette un coup d'œil au capharnaüm qui règne dans la pièce. Heureusement qu'elles ne sont que toutes les deux dans ce bazar. Le dortoir de la maison Dunnottar au lycée pour filles de St Margaret's n'est constitué que de chambres pour deux, ce qui offre un minimum d'intimité appréciable pour les jeunes filles qui étudient les arts de la scène. Yuki est en théâtre, mais étudie la musique en option, tandis que Mei fait l'inverse. Cela leur permet de s'aider mutuellement dans leur matière faible. Cela fait deux ans qu'elles sont dans la même chambre, et la cohabitation du début a été rude. Mais comme Yuki était plutôt adaptable et Mei pas si froide, elles ont fini par trouver un arrangement, et même par devenir amies.

Yuki se lève et prend son courage à deux mains pour ranger ses affaires. Un minimum. Cinq minutes plus tard, une surveillante passe la tête par la porte.

- Vous êtes levées, mesdemoiselles ? Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans trente minutes, soyez prêtes.

Puis la porte se referme.

La rouquine lève les yeux au ciel. Ça fait deux ans que le petit-déjeuner est servi à 7h30, l'annonce de la surveillante est plutôt inutile. Elle se remet au rangement, et en profite pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle portera demain, pendant leur dimanche de liberté. Après dix minutes, elle va frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-MEEEI ! Il reste plus que vingt minutes !

-Oui, oui, j'ai bientôt fini !

Yuki sourit et va s'habiller. Depuis qu'elle a compris que Mei essayait de se noyer sous la douche tous les matins, elle se lave le soir. Cela leur évite à toutes les deux d'être en retard.

Elle allume le poste radio-CD de la chambre et vérifie le disque à l'intérieur. Ça, devrait pouvoir faire sortir Mei de sous sa douche : Century Child, de Nightwish. Elle choisit la chanson n°9, la préférée de Mei, et monte le son. L'orgue s'élève, puis bientôt la voix de Tarja Turunen.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'arrête presque immédiatement, et Yuki entend la voix de Mei se superposer à celle de la chanteuse.

La voix de Mei est trop froide encore pour faire des merveilles, mais pourtant, elle se marie déjà parfaitement à l'accompagnement musical. Yuki adore entendre sa colocataire chanter le matin, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a mis la musique. La voix claire de Mei lui donne toujours l'impression de lui transmettre de l'énergie, et rien de tel pour commencer la journée.

- Je peux rentrer ? S'enquiert la rouquine devant la porte de la salle de bains.

- Vas-y, je suis en serviette...

Le bruit du sèche-cheveux étouffe le reste de la phrase, mais peu importe, la voix de Mei s'élève plus fort, sur l'air de Phantom of the Opera, qu'on n'entend plus que vaguement.

Yuki s'empare de sa brosse à dents et observe son amie passer la brosse dans ses longs cheveux, se battre avec l'air chaud, étaler de l'huile sur ses mains puis les passer dans ses cheveux avant d'y mettre un coup de peigne. La rouquine se rince la bouche alors que Mei commence à peine à se lisser les cheveux.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te lisses les cheveux alors que tu viens de faire un brushing ? Et que tu vas les attacher ?

- Après le brushing, ils ne sont pas complètement... Oh, laisse tomber !

La brune se détourne avec le rouge aux joues en voyant sa colocataire ricaner.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Yuki jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre :

- Tu as quatre minutes pour faire ta queue de cheval et mettre ton uniforme.

- C'est une blague ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue plus tôt ? Je vais être en retard !

La rouquine suit Mei dans la chambre puis s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule, en croisant les bras. Plus encore que la voix de Mei, sa panique comique la détend. Elle sourit.

- Tu voudrais pas éteindre le poste pendant que je m'habille ? Demande la brune à moitié hystérique en essayant d'enfiler sa chaussette droite et de fermer sa jupe. En même temps.

Elle s'affale sur son lit et finit de s'habiller tant bien que mal avant de retourner dans la salle de bains en quête d'un élastique.

Yuki arrête le CD et retourne à l'entrée de la chambre pour ouvrir la porte. Elle a à peine entrebâillé le battant que Mei se faufile à l'extérieur en lui lançant un « dépêche-toi, tu nous mets en retard ! ».

Arrivée en bas de l'internat, elle retrouve Mei les bras croisés, les cheveux tirés à quatre épingles avec une queue de cheval parfaite et l'air sévère de la fille qui attend depuis une éternité.

Comme tous les matins.

- Ça va, j'arrive, fait-elle d'un ton nonchalant sans accélérer le pas.

La porte du dortoir se referme derrière elle. Comme d'habitude. Elles se dirigent ensuite vers le bâtiment en pierre du réfectoire, discutant joyeusement de la journée à venir.

- Aujourd'hui, on commence les auditions pour la comédie musicale de Tristan et Iseult ! S'exclame Mei, tout excitée. Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver ce que je vaux !

- Tu attends ce jour depuis plus de deux mois, et tu m'en parles depuis une semaine, je pense que j'ai enregistré le message, sourit Yuki. Tu veux toujours présenter The Phantom of the opera, comme chanson pour les auditions ? Je ne pense pas que ça va t'aider à avoir une place dans la troupe...

- Non, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de plus pop. Ma mère m'en voudrait à mort de louper l'audition à cause de ça, et honnêtement, je suis sûre que je peux avoir le rôle principal.

- Ça risque de t'arracher l'ovaire de devoir porter une perruque, tu sais. À moins que tu ne te teignes les cheveux pour jouer Iseult la blonde...

- Il est hors de question qu'on touche à mes cheveux ! Je pourrai m'accommoder d'une perruque s'il le faut. Mais je veux ce rôle.

- Du coup, tu vas présenter quoi, comme chanson ?

- Une qui allie idéalement performance et pop : She's out of my life, de Michael Jackson.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais... tu t'attaques à un gros morceau, là. Et je ne t'ai jamais entendue t'entraîner...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira comme sur des roulettes.

Les deux filles s'installent à leur table habituelle et commencent à manger dans un silence confortable.

- Au fait, reprend Yuki après quelques minutes, j'ai entendu dire par des terminales qu'on avait aperçu Aarch en ville.

- Aarch ?

- Oui, tu sais, le leader des Aber'dim. Le groupe qui s'est effondré après l'explosion de gaz qui a soufflé le quartier du Hall, il y a vingt ans. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, ils étaient vraiment bons. C'était la fierté de la ville.

- Ah oui, les A'dim ! C'est surtout la chanteuse qui m'intéresse, moi, elle s'appelle Adim, en plus... Elle avait vraiment un timbre de voix magnifique et une belle tessiture. Elle est devenue directrice du Glasgow Festival Lead, non ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Bref, donc, Aarch a été vu en ville ? Ça fait presque vingt ans qu'il était parti, non ? Pourquoi il revient maintenant ?

- La rumeur veut qu'il souhaite former un groupe de rock. Mais si ça se trouve, il vient juste voir de la famille, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis on n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit lui...

- S'il veut faire un groupe, j'en suis !

- Et la comédie musicale ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais d'abord décrocher le rôle, et ensuite je prendrai ma place dans le groupe, si groupe il y a vraiment.

Yuki lève discrètement les yeux aux ciel devant le manque de modestie de Mei, mais elle sourit : si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien son amie.

- Ta mère risque d'avoir un problème avec tes tendances metal et rock de plus en plus affirmées... Je suppose qu'elle va être déçue de ne pas te voir devenir la prochaine Britney Spears.

Mei se rembrunit mais reprend bien vite confiance.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, le rock peut être très populaire. Du moment que je me vends, ça ira bien.

La rouquine se retient de sortir la réplique qui lui chatouille la langue, et change de sujet.

- Au fait, tu vas à l'entraînement de foot, cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous à 17h...

- Okay, je te couvrirai.

**Note technique :**

Tia a les modèles EV 204 de Yamaha (en bleu/violet) et le FV3 Sunburst de Fender, un Néolin () teinté bleu transparent en électroaccoustique, un Vuillaume d'inspiration Guarneri del Gesù (dans le genre de celui de Paganini) de l'année 1867, obtenu aux enchères une petite fortune trois ans plus tôt et un modèle de l'école de Boquet (France, XVIIIe) acheté six ans auparavant, pour le passage au violon entier.

Ça, c'est seulement pour les violons entiers (dits 4/4), puisque pour les enfants, on parle de violons 3/4, 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, etc, en fonction des tailles.

Puisqu'elle a commencé à jouer à 4 ans, elle possède un violon 1/16, un 1/8, un 1/4, un 1/2 et un 3/4, tous de très bonne qualité, à l'exception du 1/2, un Mirecourt daté du début XXe. Le violon 3/4 est originaire de Chine entièrement fait à la main par le luthier Wang, sur un modèle Guarneri del Gesù.

Bref, comme vous le constaterez, son père est un collectionneur à travers elle. Heureusement, elle a une salle spéciale où tous sont exposés.

Pour les morceaux qu'elle joue, si vous ne les connaissez pas, voici quelques liens vidéos pour vous donner une idée :

La Polonaise brillante, de Wieniawski : youtube .com/watch?v=Wn5VcqjlnUU&feature=related

Tzigane, de Ravel : youtube .com/watch?v=QAud7lp3Xi0&feature=fvw

Caprice n° 24 de Paganini : youtube .com/watch?v=XaZ3oUVP5zo&feature=related (le son est bon, mais je crois qu'elle fait quelques fausses notes... Par contre, ses sauts (je crois que c'est ça) sont excellents à la troisième minute =) )

Ave Maria de Schubert : youtube .com/watch?v=Xoe3YkxLxnc&feature=related

Pour les instruments de nos chers amis, j'ai pas encore trouvé celui exact de Mice, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder...

Pour Ahito, c'est une basse électro-acoustique fretless (c'est à dire sans les petites barres métalliques qui délimitent les cases. Ça donne un son plus beau, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile à jouer puisqu'il n'y a plus de repères) de modèle Takamine TB10 c'est un bijou. Très cher. Et Ahito a bossé comme un malade pour pouvoir se l'offrir... Il a une relation très fusionnelle avec elle =)

Pour D'Jok, c'est une guitare électro-acoustique aussi, à la caisse bombée (si si, ça existe, mon papa en a une splendide) de la marque Ovation (c'est la seule qui fait ça), et le modèle, c'est le Celebrity CC44. Du coup il l'a baptisée Brity.

Et pour Thran, c'est un piano numérique toucher lourd à 88 touches qui fait le lien entre piano accoustique et synthétiseur. Pareil que son frère, il a épargné longtemps avant de pouvoir se l'acheter (enfin ça coûte 1000 balles de moins que la Takamine, hein... ) c'est un Kawai ES6 qu'il transporte dans une housse Woodbrass.

Ce qui fait qu'ils sont tous les quatre très mobiles, tout le temps avec leurs instruments sur le dos, et il n'y a que Thran qui ait besoin de se brancher quelque part (mais il a des haut-parleurs intégrés, donc une prise de secteur suffit...)

Voilààààààà pour ce chapitre 1. Désolée, j'aurais voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps, on a même pas eu le temps de voir Sinedd et Rocket, mais ce weekend, j'aurai pas la foi de continuer mes recherches encore... Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire une idée des instrus, dites-moi, je vous enverrai les liens. =)

A la semaine prochaine ! =)


	3. Chapter 02

Disclaimer : Se reporter aux chapitres précédents pour découvrir que l'univers original n'est pas à moi, et que je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire...

Note :Eh oui, voici la suite ! Je suis d'ailleurs la première étonnée... =) Bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais censée commencer mon mémoire depuis longtemps, mais presque... Merci de suivre cette fanfic, et merci à Elska, avec qui j'ai beaucoup échangé ! =) (allez donc lire sa fic, elle est super ! =) )

**_Maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Enjoy !_**

Le jeune homme lève la main vers la poignée de la porte et perçoit une voix qui s'adresse à une deuxième personne :

« - ... on commence ? »

La main à la peau brune redescend doucement alors que les premières notes d'une jam session se font entendre. Malgré lui, le garçon aux dreadlocks tape le rythme de son talon, toujours planté devant la porte. Ces gars-là sont bons. Il les connait de vue, il les a déjà croisés dans les couloirs. Le bassiste greffé à son instrument ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de la gent féminine de leur année. Sa nonchalance non feinte et sa douceur affichée font frémir toutes les filles de terminale. Et même s'il n'a jamais été dans sa classe, le prénom d'Ahito lui est si familier qu'il pourrait presque le prendre pour son ami. Sauf qu'Ahito ignore certainement jusqu'à la présence d'un élève prénommé Rocket.

Le deuxième musicien est un guitariste à peine moins talentueux, mais encore plus passionné, s'il est possible de l'être. Lui, est en première, mais il fait déjà partie des célébrités. Dès qu'il entre dans une pièce, l'ambiance devient joyeuse, et dès qu'il sort sa guitare, tout le monde s'agite pour danser ou chanter. Ce gamin rayonne simplement, sans brûler mais lumineux.

Rocket se décale légèrement et se retourne, pour se laisser glisser contre le mur. Il ferme les yeux et s'imagine accompagnant l'improvisation avec sa batterie. La musique de ces deux-là est à leur image : chaleureuse et étincelante. C'est parce qu'il ne pourra jamais rivaliser qu'il n'est pas entré dans le club de musique, entre autres. Pourtant, chaque soir après l'entraînement de foot dont il a rejoint le club, il vient s'exercer. Il reste des heures à improviser des morceaux de batterie ou à reprendre les plus grands succès des Aber'dim, son groupe favori.

Il est difficile d'éviter les autres, d'autant qu'ils accaparent la salle de musique au moindre de leur temps libre. Heureusement, en général, après la fin des clubs, il ne s'éternisent pas et quittent l'école. Tout le monde sait que les quatre idoles du lycée ont leurs entrées au Phoebe's depuis longtemps. Et cela renforce le mythe qui se crée autour d'eux.

Rocket inspire profondément. Si Micro-Ice et Ahito sont ici, le génial Thran et le charismatique D'Jok ne devraient plus tarder. Il se relève et quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière mais avec un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Arrivé à un pâté de maisons de chez lui, il sent déjà l'odeur des fleurs que son père vend. Réputé comme l'un des meilleurs fleuristes de la ville (dans ce pays plutôt pauvre au niveau floral), Norata n'est pas apprécié pour son amabilité mais pour son professionnalisme. On reconnaît volontiers qu'il est doué avec les fleurs malgré son infirmité, mais son entourage (plutôt restreint) lui reproche quelques fois sa grande sécheresse avec son fils. Fils qui pourtant l'a toujours soutenu, travaillant dans la boutique dès son plus jeune âge lorsque les douleurs de son père étaient trop insupportables.

Lorsque, à ses dix ans, Rocket a émis le souhait de faire de la musique, Norata l'en a dissuadé à coup de regards froids et de remarques glaçantes. Le garçon a donc abandonné l'idée quelques temps. Mais à son adolescence, le désir s'est transformé en besoin. Pour ne pas décevoir son père, il s'est débrouillé en secret pour économiser son argent de poche et s'est procuré une batterie électronique de premier prix. Son père ne rentre jamais dans sa chambre, qui est de toute façon fermée à clé quand il n'est pas dedans, et lorsqu'il branche son casque à la batterie, Rocket ne fait pas un bruit. Malheureusement, si l'instrument est pratique pour ces petits détails, ce n'est pas une vraie batterie. Au niveau du son, de la puissance, de la résistance des peaux, des nuances, du timbre ; rien n'est pareil. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère jouer au lycée, avec une batterie de qualité. Ce soir, il devra pourtant se contenter de sa chambre.

- Rocket ? Appelle la voix de son père quand il franchit l'entrée du magasin. Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un pot de lierre à déplacer.

Le jeune homme se dirige vers l'arrière boutique, d'où provient la voix. Il ne parviendra jamais à prendre Norata par surprise lorsqu'il rentre de l'école.

- Tu rentres tôt, ce soir. Il y a un problème ?

- On m'a déchargé de mon travail de président de club, aujourd'hui. Avec les examens blancs qui approchent, il ne faudrait pas que je me dissipe.

Rocket n'a jamais su mentir. C'est pour ça donc qu'il filtre l'information pour en omettre certaines parties comme il le faut. En l'occurrence, le vice-président l'a déjà remplacé depuis une bonne semaine.

- Concentre-toi sur tes études, tu as raison. Tu as beaucoup de travail, ce soir, ou tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

Norata rit jaune devant son propre jeu de mot, comme à son habitude.

- Les examens sont dans deux semaines, j'ai le temps. Tu as encore mal ?

- C'est une question qu'il devient inutile de poser, fiston.

Rocket s'apprête à demander quelque chose puis referme la bouche. Son père ne répondra pas, de toute façon. Le garçon n'a jamais su comment il s'était blessé, et lorsqu'il aborde le sujet, le visage de Norata se ferme à double tour.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de monter poser mes affaires et j'arrive.

- Change-toi, aussi, lance son père depuis la boutique. Je ne veux pas d'un lycéen en uniforme derrière mon comptoir !

Rocket rit. Comme si personne ne savait que le fils de Norata était un écolier. Mais soit, dans tous les cas, il préfére travailler en tablier. Il se change en vitesse et redescend dans le magasin, où il entend la voix de son père charrier des glaçons.

- Papa ?

Norata se tourne vers lui.

- Retourne dans ta chambre, Rocket, finalement, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi.

- Bonjour, mon... commence le jeune homme en se tournant vers le client.

- Rocket. Ta chambre.

La voix sifflante de son père n'est même plus un ordre mais une menace. Le garçon fait demi-tour et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'interrogeant sur ce qui vient de se passer.

- C'est pas toi qui pourra me répondre, hein, Aarch ? Chuchote-t-il aux dizaines de posters à l'image d'un jeune homme derrière une batterie.

* * *

- Puis-je vous renseigner, _monsieur_ ? S'enquiert le fleuriste une fois qu'il est certain du départ de son fils.

- Allons, Norata, nous sommes...

_« - C'est une fracture de Pouteau-Colles, le radius est durement touché. »_

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, coupe durement le commerçant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils...

_« - Le choc a entraîné un syndrome de Volkmann. Il faut l'opérer d'urgence, ou ça va entraîner une ostéonécrose du semi-lunaire ! »_

Norata éclate d'un rire dur, mais garde le silence, cette fois. Il se retourne et s'affaire à arranger un bouquet, essayant d'ignorer le client dans son dos.

- Ecoute, Norata, je...

_« - Le scaphoïde est dans un sale état aussi. _

_- Mais... Le Centre de Chirurgie de la main est à Edinburgh... »_

- Tu quoi, Aarch ? Tu es désolé, peut-être ?

- Je... oui, je...

_« - On a pas le temps de l'envoyer là-bas. Il faut au moins parer à l'urgent ici ! »_

- Sais-tu au moins de _quoi_ tu es désolé ?

Aarch ouvre la bouche, mais Norata ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, toujours dos à lui :

- D'avoir laissé tomber le groupe ? D'avoir fui tes responsabilités de leader ? Tes devoirs de frère ? De m'avoir abandonné sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital sans demander de nouvelles ?

_« - Monsieur, votre chute a créé un grave traumatisme à votre poignet. Le fait que les secours ne vous aient pas retrouvé tout de suite n'a pas arrangé les choses. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu... »_

Aarch passe une main sur son visage pour essayer de détendre ses traits.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette...

- Pas autant que moi, Aarch, pas autant que moi. Va-t'en, maintenant. Je n'ai rien à te dire et pas l'envie de t'écouter.

L'ex-leader hésite, puis, devant le dos crispé de son frère, il tourne les talons.

Norata, lui, serre les dents de toutes ses forces en tenant son poignet droit, les yeux humides de larmes de douleur. Et d'autre chose.

_« - L'hématome que vous aviez à la jointure du poignet et de la main a créé une pression qui a entraîné une ischémie. Pour essayer de faire simple, vos os semi-lunaire et scaphoïdien n'ont pas été irrigués par le sang et la lymphe pendant presque une heure, ce qui les a énormément fragilisés. Nous avons réussi à stopper l'ostéonécrose, mais même avec un traitement approprié et des soins de kinésithérapie, il est très peu probable que vous puissiez vous resservir de votre poignet comme avant. La douleur risque d'être régulière, et le temps n'y fera rien. Je suis désolé. »_

- Pas autant que moi, murmure-t-il doucement.

* * *

Rocket se fige sur son lit. Le client en bas lui disait quelque chose... Comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Lorsqu'il a jeté un coup d'œil machinal à l'un de ses posters, il y a vu la réponse : C'était Aarch, il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Mais que peut bien faire l'ancien musicien à Aberdeen alors qu'il est parti depuis vingt ans ? D'autant plus dans une boutique de fleurs ?

Rocket se redresse et s'approche de la porte de sa chambre. Furtivement, il se glisse dehors et s'apprête à descendre les escaliers :

« - ... fui tes responsabilités de leader ? Tes devoirs de frère ? De m'avoir abandonné sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital sans demander de nouvelles ?

- Si tu savais comme je regrette... »

Le pied du jeune homme s'arrête au dessus de la première marche et il recule. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire prendre en flagrant-délit d'espionnage. Il rentre dans sa chambre rapidement et se jette à nouveau sur son lit, essayant de s'étouffer lui-même avec son oreiller. Il réfléchit à toute allure, puis balance bientôt son traversin à l'autre bout du lit pour se relever et aller chercher un classeur dans ses étagères.

L'objet est plein à craquer d'images d'Aarch, d'interview, et de quelques photos de groupe. Objectivement, les Aber'dim ne l'ont jamais intéressé dans leur totalité, mais bien parce qu'il y avait Aarch. La chanteuse était plutôt bonne aussi, mais les deux guitaristes lui ont toujours fait ni chaud ni froid. Et comme il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à la vie privée de son musicien préféré, il savait juste que son frère était également dans le groupe. D'ailleurs, ce frère ne semblait pas avoir de nom. On l'appelait toujours le « frère d'Aarch ». Et si Rocket s'était vaguement préoccupé des autres membres après la Catastrophe, il aurait découvert que le « frère d'Aarch » avait purement disparu du monde de la scène. Quelques articles mentionnaient une grave blessure, mais c'était tout.

Le garçon prend la plus grande photo de groupe qu'il ait et dévisage le guitariste sur l'épaule duquel Aarch a posé sa main. Aarch est rayonnant, comme à son habitude, tandis que l'autre jeune homme semble plus sévère. Indéniablement, mis côte à côte, les deux musiciens ont un air de famille.

Un flash présentant le client d'il y a quelques minutes et Norata ensemble passe dans les yeux de Rocket. Il n'y a pas vraiment de doute à avoir. Et il se rappelle les commentaires de certains clients pendant que son père était absent :

- C'est tellement dommage... Il avait du talent...

- Tu es fier de ton père, hein, petit ?

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche à faire autre chose qu'un travail honnête.

Et tant d'autres réflexions. Il se souvient de la réaction de son père quand il lui a demandé de l'inscrire à une école de musique. De la réaction de son père lorsqu'il a entr'aperçu, une fois, tous les posters d'Aarch. Du regard hanté de Norata lorsqu'il voit un guitariste ambulant jouer dans la rue.

Aarch a quitté Aberdeen quasi immédiatement après la Catastrophe. Quand Rocket a découvert que le toit du Music Hall of Aberdeen s'était effondré à la fin d'un concert des A'dim, il s'est tout de suite demandé si Aarch avait été touché. Il a appris un peu plus tard que seul le « frère d'Aarch » a été touché, mais les informations sont vagues, même vingt ans après. Ou peut-être justement parce que c'était vingt ans plus tard...

De ce qu'il sait, la Catastrophe a profondément ébranlé Aarch, et le leader est parti avec le second guitariste à Edinburgh pour essayer de reconstruire quelque chose là-bas. Cinq ans plus tard, plus rien.

Et pendant vingt ans, il a laissé son frère blessé derrière. Son frère devenu infirme, avec qui il avait eu des rêves...

Rocket s'effondre à nouveau sur son lit et fixe le plafond, d'où un Aarch souriant le regarde. Il est toujours aussi fan du musicien, mais... Il commence à comprendre son père. Il est fier d'être le neveu du génial batteur Aarch, mais il est aussi terriblement déçu de découvrir le côté humain de son oncle. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se rassurer en se disant que ça ne le regarde pas, que cette histoire est entre son père et son oncle. Mais n'empêche.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il se sent différent. Comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle avait été posée.

Maintenant, le monde peut tourner, et lui avec.

Il se lève et branche le casque de sa batterie avant de s'installer derrière et de commencer à jouer.

* * *

Trois filles se mettent à glousser quand il leur passe devant, dans le couloir. Il leur jette un regard noir et serre les poings. Il ne comprendra jamais des dindes pareilles. Il est connu pour être le gars le plus détestable avec les gens (tous les genres confondus), mais apparemment, cela fait son charme auprès des filles de terminale.

- T'as vu ? Sinedd m'a regardée ! S'exclame l'une de ses groupies dans un chuchotement tout sauf discret.

Il a un geste pour aller vers elle et lui faire comprendre que sa seule utilité à ses yeux serait de devenir son punching-ball. Mais il se retient. Difficilement. Très difficilement, même, quand cette stupide petite idiote interprète son hésitation comme de la timidité et glousse de plus belle.

À la place, il frappe le mur le plus proche de sa main droite. Les trois gamines sursautent avant de comprendre, enfin, qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à les entendre.

Malheureusement, il a tapé un peu trop fort, et si l'effet a été réussi, il a abîmé sa précieuse main. Peu importe. Il sort son MP3 et met ses écouteurs pour se détendre avant d'aller en cours. Les fabuleux riffs de Yngwie Malmsteen lui résonnent dans les oreilles et le détendent. C'est comme si toute sa rage était évacuée par la guitare de Malmsteen. C'est ça, la musique qu'il aime : celle qui est angoissante et angoissée, violente, colérique et emportée. Pleine de virtuosité, d'une musicalité que seuls les fous peuvent comprendre.

Il traverse les couloirs comme sur un nuage. Ou plutôt comme s'il marchait dans les coursives menant aux Enfers. D'un pas conquérant, la tête haute, il a l'impression que d'un regard il pourrait détruire les gens qui le croisent. Il se sent comme dans une dimension parallèle, que les autres ne pourront jamais expérimenter.

Bientôt, trop tôt alors que Type O negative prend la place de Malmsteen, il arrive devant la salle d'Histoire, et enlève ses écouteurs. L'Histoire est sa matière préférée, la seule qui le retienne au lycée, en fait, et il ne se permettrait jamais le sacrilège de perdre une miette de cours.

Surtout que pour sa deuxième année de terminale, il a hérité d'un nouveau prof tout à fait passionnant qui comble le peu de lacunes qui lui restent.

Il va s'installer au fond de la classe tout contre la fenêtre et sort ses affaires. Sa main est toujours un peu douloureuse lorsqu'il plie et déplie les doigts, et elle commence à gonfler. Sa tutrice va encore lui faire une scène, à tous les coups. Mais plus tard. Comme d'habitude, il rentrera à pas d'heure.

Après les cours, il rejoint directement la salle du club de musique, dont il est le président. Il sort du casier qui lui est réservé (et sur lequel il a posé plusieurs cadenas) sa Stratocaster Yngwie Malmsteen. Petit bijou qui lui a coûté plus de 1500 £, cette guitare signée par son idole est la seule femme de sa vie. Il la traite avec douceur et respect quand il ne joue pas. Par contre, il aime plus que tout lui arracher des cris déchirants et entendre ses plaintes lorsqu'il s'acharne sur elle pendant des heures. Elle hurle pour lui, saigne pour lui.

Il s'empare d'un ampli dans la pièce principale, qu'il ramène dans le bureau du club, puis il branche un jack et un casque dessus. Il déteste deux choses, quand il joue : Qu'on le dérange et que ça ne soit pas parfait à entendre. Et comme il aime les morceaux rapides et compliqués, ce n'est jamais irréprochable du premier coup. C'est pour ça qu'il s'enferme toujours dans le bureau et qu'il joue avec un casque. La petite bande de Golden Boys qui fait partie du club ne vient jamais l'interrompre, et il doute même qu'ils fassent attention à sa présence. Tant mieux.

Il les connait depuis longtemps, maintenant. D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont ses voisins, et il a longtemps joué avec eux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Pourtant, les cinq ans de différence qu'il a avec le petit brun ont vite fait la différence. Quand il a eu seize ans et que Micro-Ice et D'Jok en avaient respectivement onze et douze, le gouffre s'est creusé jusqu'à des profondeurs abyssales. Il ne supporte plus le sourire benêt de Micro-Naze, comme il l'appelle, ni le charisme de D'Jok. Il ne supporte plus leur condescendance quand ils lui rappellent qu'avec ses bientôt vingt-et-un ans il est toujours au lycée.

Sinedd n'a jamais été quelqu'un de scolaire, et la discipline n'est pas son fort. Il a fait le Grand Chelem, comme on dit : chaque année du lycée en deux ans. Et il a fini par atterrir à l'Aberdeen Grammar School après plusieurs changements. Un mal pour un bien, l'école est près de son petit job à temps partiel, et cela lui permet de faire plus d'heures. En plus, il peut jouer de la musique quand il veut, et pour ça il ferait tout. Puisqu'il est obligé de passer deux heures au lycée après les cours, autant en profiter pour faire ce qu'il aime.

Récemment, il s'est acheté une pédale multi-effets et cherche à tester le sample pour faire un morceau de deux ou trois guitares tout seul. Il maîtrise plutôt bien les opportunités de distorsion et de saturation du son, mais l'effet loop n'est pas encore au point. Pour commencer à s'entraîner sur cette fonctionnalité de sa pédale, il a choisi _Fade To Black_, de Metallica, dont l'introduction est plutôt facile. Il a récupéré les tablatures sur internet, et peut désormais se mettre à son test.

Appuyant sur le bouton d'enregistrement, il commence à jouer, ignorant la douleur de sa main.

* * *

Alors qu'il sert leur whisky à un couple de clients, il aperçoit à travers la vitre les quatre Golden Boys passer la porte du Phoebe's Absinthe de l'autre côté de la rue. Il détourne les yeux. Le Phoebe's est le concurrent direct du St Nicholas' Pub, et il attire une faune bien plus joyeuse. Au St Nicholas', il n'est pas rare que les soirées se finissent en bagarres, mais l'après-dîner est généralement réservé aux couples qui veulent être plus au calme. Jed, le patron, est un petit homme ventripotent au sens de l'économie bien à lui. Mais il paie bien, et il a bien voulu embaucher Sinedd alors qu'il n'avait pas encore seize ans.

Le jeune homme essuie ses mains moites sur son tablier et se dirige vers une autre table pour prendre une commande. Ce n'est pas le moment de partir à divaguer, il n'est que 20h, et il finit à minuit.

La soirée passe relativement vite, pourtant, et il est bientôt 22h, quand Jed l'envoie sortir les poubelles et prendre sa pause-clope. Il jette rapidement les sacs d'ordures dans la grande benne et s'adosse au muret situé à côté du pub avant de s'emparer son paquet de cigarettes. Mauvaise habitude qui l'a pris depuis ses seize ans, mais qu'il ne veut pas perdre. Bêtement, avec une clope dans la bouche, il se sent plus détendu et moins seul.

- Hey hey hey, s'exclame une voix qui lui fait hérisser les poils. Si c'est pas notre champion, ça !

Sortant tranquillement son Zippo _Game Over_ de sa poche, Sinedd ne répond pas. Peut-être D'Jok ne va-t-il pas s'acharner ce soir ?

- Ben alors, t'es trop idiot pour savoir comment on construit une phrase, ça y est ? Continue pourtant le rouquin.

C'était trop espérer. Lentement, le serveur allume sa cigarette et tire une longue bouffée pour se détendre.

- Z'êtes pas encore couchés, les enfants ? Demande-t-il d'un concerné avec un rictus aux lèvres. Il faut aller boire votre chocolat chaud avant d'aller au lit, maintenant, c'est l'heure.

D'Jok serre les poings devant l'agressive tranquillité de son ennemi, et Micro-Ice lui met la main sur l'épaule.

- Laisse tomber ce débile, fait-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- C'est bien, Micro-Naze, t'as fini par comprendre quelque chose. Ça veut dire que tu portes plus de couches ?

- Moi non, par contre, toi, avec l'âge, tu devrais pas tarder à avoir des fuites urinaires, réplique Micro-Ice, toujours avec son sourire horripilant.

Plus que D'Jok et sa confiance en lui, c'est le nain qui lui met les nerfs en pelote, avec ses répliques crétines et ses vannes pourries. Pour reprendre contenance, Sinedd reporte sa cigarette à ses lèvres et affiche un sourire hautain. Il regarde le quatuor et s'aperçoit que les jumeaux sont restés en arrière, discutant paisiblement sans se préoccuper de la joute verbale. Micro-Ice est lui-même un pas derrière D'Jok, pour le soutenir, mais son attitude n'est pas vraiment belliqueuse.

- Aha, toujours aussi spirituel, le nain. Maintenant, moi, avec mon grand âge, je bosse, alors si vous avez du temps pour jouer, retournez à vos puzzles, j'aimerais bien fumer ma clope tranquille.

Sans perdre une seule fois son sourire, comme si c'était devenu naturel d'avoir les lèvres aussi tordues, Micro-Ice tire sur l'épaule de D'Jok et lui fait un signe de tête. Tous deux tournent les talons et rejoignent leurs amis en quelques instants. Avant qu'ils ne partent pour de bon, le petit brun se tourne vers Sinedd et, un rire dans la voix, lui lance un « Bonne soirée ! » dégoulinant d'ironie.

Le serveur ferme les poings au point d'en écraser sa cigarette mais s'arrête juste à temps pour porter la tige à sa bouche. Si seulement il pouvait faire bouffer son sourire à ce sale petit singe. Fermant les yeux, il tente de se calmer sans y parvenir et finit par sortir son lecteur MP3 pour y faire défiler l'album _Bloody Kisses_ des Type O negative. _We Hate Everyone_ lui lave le cerveau le temps qu'il finisse sa clope.

Quand il retourne travailler, il est redevenu calme.

* * *

- Hey, Mei ! Crie Yuki à la pause de 10h, les rumeurs sont vraies, Aarch est vraiment revenu pour faire un groupe !

La grande brune sort la tête de son casier pour voir son amie se précipiter vers elle, tout excitée.

- Quoi ?

- Aarch. Va. Monter. Un groupe ! Répète Yuki comme si elle parlait à une demeurée. Tadaaam !

Elle présente à Mei une affiche avec la photo de Aarch et un petit speech sur le rock. Viennent ensuite les renseignements utiles dont la date et le lieu du rendez-vous. Une semaine plus tard seulement, le samedi après-midi.

- Les filles sont devenues dingues, continue Yuki. Elle veulent toutes jouer ou chanter dans le groupe. Je suppose que la concurrence va être rude.

- Je les écraserai.

La confiance sans limite de Mei a quelque chose de troublant, même si Yuki a fini par s'y habituer. Elle sourit à son amie.

- Tu sais s'il y a d'autres affiches, en ville ? Demande la chanteuse.

- Apparemment, il y en a dans tous les lycées et les universités. Aarch cherche des jeunes.

- Tu voudras venir avec moi, samedi ?

- Non, merci, refuse Yuki, je préfère aller au foot. Déjà que je loupe cet après-midi...

* * *

- Les gars ! Je viens de trouver ça à l'entrée du bahut ! Aarch, l'ancien leader des Aber'dim, est revenu et il organise un casting pour monter un groupe de rock !

D'Jok, complètement frénétique, vient de faire claquer la porte de la salle de musique contre le mur, une affiche à la main. Un silence surpris salue son arrivée, puis des cris de joie se font entendre. Thran se met à sautiller sur place et prend son frère dans ses bras, puis réinvente une danse de la joie avec D'Jok.

- Il FAUT qu'on en soit ! C'est obligé, il faut qu'on fasse ce truc ! Jubile le claviériste.

Ahito, égal à lui-même s'affale à nouveau dans le canapé en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Ça va nous permettre de trouver un batteur, remarque-t-il, toujours très terre à terre.

Ses trois amis éclatent de rire.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, s'insurge D'Jok, ça va surtout nous permettre d'avoir un producteur et de pouvoir faire un album ! Ce serait le pied !

Micro-Ice sourit largement.

- T'as toujours su que tu deviendrais célèbre, hein D'Jok ?

- Ouais, c'est le destin ! Répond le rouquin très sérieusement.

Une nouvelle fois, le petit groupe rit. Une ambiance survoltée s'installe alors qu'ils commencent à grattouiller ou tapoter sur leurs instruments. Aucun d'eux n'a cours le samedi de 10h à 11h, et tous en profitent pour venir jouer. Ensemble, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, chacun cherche le meilleur morceau à présenter pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Thran a baissé le son de son clavier au maximum, et les guitaristes essaient de ne pas trop tirer sur les cordes pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Pendant de longues minutes, seule une douce cacophonie règne dans la pièce. Puis Micro-Ice se lève et pose sa guitare.

- Désolé, j'ai un truc de prévu. Je laisse Gyps' ici, vous la surveillez ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi que t'as à faire ? Demande son meilleur ami en interrompant son jeu.

- Grosse commission ! Rigole Micro-Ice en détalant.

D'Jok secoue la tête et regarde Thran, qui hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a, Ahito ?

- Ses règles ?

- Vous êtes les mêmes, tous les deux, soupire le rouquin. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

* * *

Quand il entre dans la salle de musique à 11h15, Rocket sent encore l'atmosphère excitée que les précédents occupants ont laissée. En évidence sur la table, l'affiche d'Aarch. Il passe le bout des doigts dessus en lisant la date et l'heure, puis va s'installer derrière la batterie. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va jouer.

* * *

Après son cours d'Histoire pendant lequel il a étudié la période Thatcher, Sinedd se précipite vers le bureau du club de musique. Quand il est rentré à minuit et demi la veille, sa mère adoptive lui a fait une scène pas possible, avec ses airs inquiets, ses soupirs et ses « qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? ». Malgré toute la hargne qu'il peut avoir contre elle, il n'a jamais été violent. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque quand elle étale la culpabilité sur lui comme des gamins étaleraient du Nutella sur une tartine : Une grosse couche bien hermétique, qui cache et étouffe toute la tartine.

Il déteste le comportement tordu de sa tutrice, qui paraît bienveillant, mais qui l'étouffe de mépris. Quand elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec condescendance en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils sont « trop noirs ». Quand elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour qu'il « tourne comme ça ». Quand elle met de la glace sur ses bleus en lui disant que ça pourrait lui « servir de leçon ». Quand elle lui demande d'aller faire les courses, parce qu'il lui « doit bien ça ». Quand elle le regarde en soupirant, sans un mot, et que ses yeux l'interrogent sur les raisons de son adoption. Quand, avec des gestes machinaux, elle se demande pourquoi elle a récupéré cet orphelin à problèmes.

Divorcée depuis trois ans, maintenant, elle considère, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher que son mariage a été un échec à cause de la présence de Sinedd. Mais elle lui fait simplement ressentir à travers ses « au moins tu es là » débordants de fausseté.

Peter Steele hurle à ses oreilles « Life is Killing me » pendant qu'il parcourt les couloirs déserts en ce tout début d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte de la salle, ses yeux s'arrêtent tout de suite sur une affiche bleue et noire posée sur la table. Une photo du célèbre Aarch qui semble lui rendre son regard illustre le petit texte. Même si Sinedd n'est pas un grand fan d'Aber'dim, il ne peut nier l'importance culturelle qu'ils ont eu pour la ville il y a vingt ans. Seulement, se projeter vingt ans en arrière à Aberdeen, c'est repenser à ses parents morts dans la Catastrophe. Quelque chose qu'il se refuse à faire.

Lorsqu'il lit le texte, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Il y a une place pour lui dans ce groupe. Il se dirige vers son casier et s'empare de sa guitare électrique et de sa pédale d'effets qu'il branche l'une sur l'autre. Enfin, il connecte la pédale à l'ampli et s'échauffe. Aujourd'hui, pas de casque. Il va s'entraîner à n'en plus finir sur sa pédale d'effet. Il n'embauche qu'à 16h, de toute façon. Et il ne rentrera chez « lui » que pour dormir, comme d'habitude.

* * *

- Tu m'a l'air ailleurs, cet après-midi, Tia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune blonde baisse son violon.

- Je... j'ai trouvé ça...

Elle se penche vers son sac de cours et en sort une grande feuille soigneusement pliée. Quand elle la déplie, la photo saute aux yeux de son professeur.

- Tu veux essayer ?

Tia sursaute. Comme si lui demander son avis était un piège. Elle lève des yeux pleins d'espoir vers l'homme qui lui fait face.

- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas une formation classique, alors...

- Est-ce que tu veux le faire, Tia ?

Le regard se fait plus dur, décidé, et le professeur sourit discrètement.

- Alors faisons-le, conclut-il.

**_À suivre la semaine prochaineuh ! =)_**

Désolée, je me suis pas relu, j'ai un rendez-vous dans... une demi-heure... Faut que je parte maintenant et je suis pas lavée... =) Indulgence please pour le jargon médical et les pédales d'effets, c'est quelque chose qui m'a un peu dépassée... =)

J'ai aussi l'impression que ça fait vraiment "rapide" et que c'est pas très bien écrit... Je suis désolée de la médiocrité, j'essaierai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, mais demain, il faut absolument que je bosse sur tous les dossiers à rendre à la fin de l'année que j'aurais déjà dû commencer il y a au moins un mois, alors...

Je viens de le relire, et j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes que j'ai vues. Pour le reste de la qualité, ben... désolée ? T_T

à la semaine prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu ! =)


	4. Chapter 03

_**Note :** Attention, c'est maintenant que commence vraiment l'OoC. Ce chapitre est plus ou moins exclusivement dédié à Micro-Ice, et j'en ai fait un personnage qui m'intéresse, que j'aime énormément, mais qui n'a pas forcément grand chose à voir avec le Mice original (disons que je l'ai étoffé, parce que son rôle de bouffon, à la longue, il me fatigue). J'ai également ajouté quelques personnages et quelques détails sortis tout droit de mon imagination, donc désolée pour les puristes. En même temps, faisant un univers alternatif, je m'octroie le droit de faire ce que je veux, na. Ça n'empêche que les remarques pertinentes seront accueillies avec... sinon du plaisir, au moins de la réflexion... =)_

_Merci de continuer à me lire, et excusez-moi pour ce retard (pour ma défense, ce chapitre est plus long...=) et ça fait un mois que je n'ai ni fait mon ménage, ni ma vaisselle, et j'ai quatre ou cinq dossier à rendre que je n'ai pas fait non plus, alors soyez pas jaloux =) )_

_**Enjoy !**_

La semaine passe à la vitesse de l'éclair pour tout le monde. Tous les élèves d'Aberdeen, qu'ils appartiennent à la Grammar School, à la Total French School, à St Margaret's ou à bien d'autres lycées et universités, attendent avec fébrilité la fin de la semaine.

Certains professeurs s'y sont également mis, et il arrive parfois que les sessions pédagogiques tiennent plus de séances de pronostics que de véritables cours. Bien sûr l'effervescence la plus intense a lieu à St Margaret's School for Girls, où les jeunes filles sont formées à l'art musical. L'éducation traditionaliste n'a pas empêché les élèves de développer un goût pour la musique plus populaire et même pour le rock sous toutes ses formes. De nombreuses jeunes filles ont choisi un instrument classique qui ne demande qu'à être décliné dans une robe beaucoup moins conventionnelle, mais il y a surtout un nombre toujours croissant d'apprenties chanteuses.

Cependant, quand on entend dire que la Princesse de l'école, Mei Galbreth, a non seulement décroché le rôle titre de la comédie musicale du lycée (dès le premier tour des auditions), mais va également tenter le casting d'Aarch en tant que chanteuse principale, les résolutions les plus fermes s'ébranlent. Finalement, la plupart des chanteuses en herbe laissent tomber l'affaire avant même de réfléchir à une chanson à présenter.

Quand Yuki le raconte à Mei, celle-ci hausse simplement les épaules avec un air de suprême dédain en déclarant que si elles sont aussi faibles, elles ont bien fait de renoncer. Yuki, comme à son habitude, lève les yeux au ciel et change de sujet sur les derniers potins de l'école.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, la rouquine est témoin de l'entraînement quotidien de Mei, qui veut mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et qui considère que cette place ne _doit pas_ lui échapper.

**00000000**

On ne peut plus non plus décoller D'Jok, Thran et Ahito de leur instrument. Dès qu'ils ont cinq minutes, ils sortent clavier ou guitare de leur housse pour s'exercer, et, aux récréations, il n'est pas rare qu'un attroupement se forme autour d'eux pour les écouter.

Étonnamment, on voit rarement Micro-Ice, ou du moins ne le remarque-t-on plus, mais l'agitation faisant, personne n'en tient vraiment compte.

**00000000**

Il est de plus en plus difficile pour Rocket, par contre, de pouvoir accéder à la salle de musique : Quand ce ne sont pas les Golden Boys, c'est Sinedd qui occupe la pièce. Et il a beau redouter la lumière des quatre idoles, Rocket craint encore plus la rage latente du jeune homme sombre. Il se limite donc à rendre de courtes visites pour tester son jeu technique. Pour le reste, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant des heures.

Son père lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait, et au temps pour les examens blancs, il lui a répondu qu'il révisait. Il ne sait pas encore s'il en veut à Norata ou s'il le plaint de lui avoir caché tant de choses, mais il ne peut pas laisser l'amertume de son père l'étouffer. Rencontrer Aarch en tant que musicien est un projet qui lui tient à cœur. Hors de question qu'il se laisse entraîner par des problèmes personnels.

**00000000000**

Sinedd a remarqué le petit manège du métis, mais il ne dit rien, et fait même semblant du contraire. Après tout, ça ne le regarde pas, et de toute façon, c'est un batteur, alors il ne présente aucune menace. Le jeune homme est bien trop occupé à maîtriser sa pédale et son morceau pour s'intéresser aux activités des autres. Tant que le président du club de foot ne le dérange pas, il fait tout simplement comme s'il n'existait pas. Le quatuor d'enfer le gêne un peu plus, cependant, puisqu'il utilise la salle à son aise et l'empêche parfois de s'entraîner sur ses effets.

Ce jeudi matin, par exemple, il aimerait pouvoir se concentrer sur sa pédale tranquillement, mais la présence de Thran, Ahito et D'Jok l'en empêche. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demande pour le nain n'est pas avec eux, puis il secoue la tête. Comme si ça l'intéressait.

Soupirant, il prend sa guitare, range sa pédale dans son casier et sort du bureau du président. Il lui reste le dernier riff de sa chanson à maîtriser avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur le chant en même temps. Et cela commence à être vraiment urgent si on considère que le casting est dans deux jours.

Impatient de pouvoir trouver un endroit où être tranquille, il se dirige rapidement vers le toit. L'issue est censée y être interdite, mais quelques gestes à appliquer à la bonne porte vous délivre l'entrée au paradis. Ou presque. Dans ce lycée de plus de mille élèves, un minimum d'intimité est toujours accueilli avec soulagement, surtout lorsque l'on est un misanthrope patenté comme Sinedd MacFarlane. La main droite sur la poignée, le pied gauche levé pour frapper d'un coup sec à quelques centimètres du montant, Sinedd s'exécute avec habitude et ouvre la porte de l'aile ouest du premier coup – et plutôt discrètement. Il s'avance dans le petit couloir qui mène à la terrasse du toit et jette un coup d'œil au couvercle gris acier que forme le ciel. Il va neiger d'ici peu.

Comme si le temps attendait ses pensées pour se déchaîner, de gros flocons commencent à tomber. Ce n'est pas la première neige, mais celle-ci semble décidée à tomber en masse et à tenir. Sinedd soupire. Décidément, si même la météo est contre lui, alors... S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, le jeune homme entend pourtant un bruit qui le détourne de son but. Il incline la tête pour se concentrer sur le son qu'il perçoit, et décide que c'est la voix d'un élève. Mais qui ? Avançant discrètement pas à pas, il discerne bientôt le son d'une guitare. Guitare qu'il reconnaîtrait partout, d'ailleurs. Un pied après l'autre, Sinedd s'approche de la zone où semble se trouver le musicien.

Et finalement il le voit.

-... _The whole world would never know_...

Il ne peut pas vraiment dire si le garçon chante bien, car sa voix tremble trop, éraillée par le froid. Des flocons se posent dans les cheveux bruns et les doigts fins rougis par le froid continuent cependant de caresser les cordes.

Le chanteur est assis sur le bord du toit, les pieds pendant dans le vide, à peine retenu par la rambarde de sécurité.

-... _Above his childhood's chair_...

Sinedd est arrivé tout près, désormais, et peut distinguer une larme qui brille comme un diamant. La guitare pleure aussi, et les plaintes lancinantes qu'elle sort accentuent l'atmosphère mélancolique qui se dégage du tableau. Serrant le poing et voyant que le musicien s'est perdu dans un autre monde, l'intrus tourne les talons, prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte du toit au passage.

**000000000**

Micro-Ice continue à gratter sa guitare quelques instants après le départ de Sinedd. Mais il ne sent plus ses doigts, qui, engourdis, commencent à tirer sur le violet, et il s'arrête rapidement. Sa gorge n'a pas apprécié non plus la maltraitance glaçante, et sa voix est devenue plus rauque.

Clignant des yeux, il remarque qu'il neige. Déjà, en bas, du côté où ses pieds pendent, une petite couche de flocons s'amasse. Se redressant, il se décale pour sortir ses jambes du vide. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il aimait regarder en contrebas. Juste qu'il adore cette sensation de flottement lorsqu'il est à plusieurs mètres du sol. Dos au vide ou les pieds libres, il a presque l'impression de pouvoir voler. Presque.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre : bientôt l'heure de son cours préféré. La littérature. Étonnamment, le garçon est un féru des littératures. La poésie romantique et le mouvement gothique sont en tête de ses préférences, notamment Baudelaire, Poe, Byron et Hugo, mais il adore découvrir de nouveaux univers, de nouvelles façons d'appréhender l'écriture et le monde. Malheureusement, il déteste décortiquer les œuvres (ou du moins les décortiquer de façon scolaire) ; il préfère qu'elles le touchent, qu'elles lui fassent ressentir et comprendre des choses, que ce soit sur lui-même ou sur le reste. Les A-level qu'il prépare ont une tendance bien plus littéraire que ceux de D'Jok. Leurs cours communs : Economie, Anglais et Histoire. D'Jok a ajouté les mathématiques à son cursus, tandis que Micro-Ice s'est tourné vers le français et la philosophie. Peut-être abandonnera-t-il une matière l'année prochaine, mais il n'est pas sûr. Il déteste devoir se concentrer sur un nombre minimal de choses ; ça voudrait dire atteindre la perfection sur quelques domaines particulier. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas le courage de faire. Il est très bien, moyen, sans trop se fouler.

À côté de ses cinq matières, il appartient bien entendu au club de musique du lycée. Plus par envie de suivre ses amis que par véritable choix à l'origine, il doit bien avouer que sa décision a été la bonne. Non parce qu'il fera de la musique un point fondamental de sa vie, mais parce qu'elle le détend. Lui permet d'évacuer sa douleur et de faire danser et chanter les autres. Parce qu'elle lui donne l'occasion d'écrire, aussi. Deuxième de ses passe-temps. Quand il n'est pas au lycée ou au terrain de football bétonné derrière la maison des jumeaux, il est au Phoebe's à écrire, en attendant que sa mère termine son service.

Le week-end, lorsque ses amis ne prévoient rien qui l'incluse au programme, il va se promener, prendre des photos et admirer des expositions. Troisième et dernier loisir : l'admiration du monde. Avec l'énergie débordante dont il fait preuve, on le prend pour un hyperactif ou un sportif. Il n'est effectivement pas mauvais dans les activités dynamiques, mais c'est avant tout un artiste. Discret, silencieux, malgré tout le bruit qu'il fait pour pouvoir s'oublier derrière son personnage.

**0000000**

-Et si on allait au Phoebe's ce soir, les gars ? Propose Micro-Ice d'une voix joyeuse à l'heure du déjeuner.

-T'es dingue ? Le casting est après-demain, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

D'Jok ne semble pas être très motivé pour une soirée en société, de même que Thran, qui hoche vigoureusement la tête pour approuver les propos du rouquin.

Inutile de compter sur l'appui d'Ahito pour sortir, il ne vient jamais sans qu'on l'y pousse.

-Désolé, Mice, confirme le bassiste, pas la foi d'entendre du bruit et de voir du monde.

-Mais... s'apprête à protester le petit brun avec une moue boudeuse.

Puis il s'arrête. Pour une fois, aucun argument, même bidon, ne lui vient à l'esprit. Et de toute façon, il semblerait qu'aucun de ses trois amis ne semble disposé à écouter ses doléances. Tous se sont replongés avec concentration dans leurs tablatures. Il soupire et hausse les épaules. Peu importe. Lui-même baisse les yeux sur la feuille pleine de ratures devant lui, puis expérimente un accord.

**000000**

-Salut M'man, lance Micro-Ice en entrant dans le pub surchauffé.

-Hey fiston, salue sa mère en retour, tout en slalomant entre les tables. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Ça va. Les gars sont complètement fous avec cette histoire de casting et de groupe de rock...

-Et pas toi ? Demande la femme en s'arrêtant devant son fils.

-Oh. Si. Si, répond distraitement Micro-Ice avec un sourire crispé.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et presque immédiatement, les doigts de sa mère s'y glissent pour aplatir les épis qui se sont formés.

-Je vais finir tard, ce soir, soupire la femme. Tu ne devrais pas m'attendre, va faire tes devoirs à la...

-Non ! La coupe brusquement le garçon.

Prenant conscience que son ton a été sec, il se radoucit tout de suite et offre à sa mère son plus beau sourire.

-Je préfère faire mes devoirs ici, même si c'est plus difficile de se concentrer, les clients me donnent un coup de main, des fois.

La serveuse rit de l'effronterie de son fils. Puis la voix du patron se fait entendre et elle sursaute. Il faut qu'elle se remette au travail, ou ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle gagnera sa prime de fin d'année. Pourtant Noël et l'anniversaire de son fils arrivent bientôt. Et.. _ça_ aussi. La fin de l'année a toujours été difficile pour eux deux, et elle aime autant s'immerger dans le travail, se disant que c'est pour pouvoir offrir de meilleurs cadeaux à Micro-Ice. Mais elle se ment à elle-même. Et son fils aussi est de plus en plus crispé à mesure que la fin de l'année approche. Les vacances de Noël n'ont plus jamais été synonyme de réjouissance depuis ce triste 26 décembre 1996...

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour avorter des larmes qui y prennent naissance, elle retourne à son travail alors que Micro-Ice s'installe à une table et sort ses cahiers.

**00000**

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque l'heure du repas se manifeste à lui par une crampe d'estomac, Micro-Ice relève la tête de sa dissertation de littérature. Sa matière préférée l'a tenu concentré pendant un temps exceptionnellement long, selon ses critères. En plus, son devoir est centré sur le gothique, alors il a pas mal de choses à dire.

Mais maintenant, il a faim. Il se tourne vers son voisin de table, trapu et barbu, roux comme un Irlandais (qu'il est) et la mine patibulaire.

- Dis, Patrick, tu me payes le Haggis, ce soir ?

Oui. Micro-Ice est comme ça. Il aime le risque...

...

Ou plutôt, il connaît très bien ce client à l'air menaçant. Mais juste l'air. Enfin... En tout cas, le jeune homme n'a jamais eu à tâter de son poing...

_Depuis que son menton arrive à hauteur de table (j'entends ceux qui disent « ça doit pas faire bien longtemps, alors... » Ben si, figurez-vous, quand même. C'était un grand enfant. Son corps a fait grève après), depuis ses quatre ans, donc, Micro-Ice est chez lui au Phoebe's. Enfant sage... Disons bruyant mais pas dérangeant, il a été rapidement accepté par le gérant._

_La mère du garçon ne pouvait de toute façon faire autrement que l'emmener à son travail, puisqu'il refusait catégoriquement de rester seul à l'appartement. Après quatre crises de panique et une petite dizaine de crises d'asthme qui auraient pu dégénérer, la pauvre femme avait dû supplier son patron pour que l'enfant puisse venir dans le bar. L'affaire avait été entendue après moult discussions, et Micro-Ice était devenu un habitué. Quelques petits problèmes avaient bien émergé lorsque la police, appelée par le club de bridge voisin, avait débarqué pour une descente surprise._

_Mais Patrick avait réglé le problème. Nous en revenons donc à ce charmant ogre._

_La première fois qu'il était entré dans le pub, il avait entendu une petite voix aigüe s'exclamer « Regarde Maman, y a un Troll qui vient nous manger ! » Bêtement, il s'était retourné, avant de comprendre qu'on parlait de lui. Certes il atteignait le mètre 99 (il y tenait, à ses 99 centimètres !) et avoisinait les cent kilos, ce qui lui donnait la silhouette d'un lutteur de catch, mais jamais encore on ne l'avait comparé à un Troll. Son ex-femme lui avait dit qu'il était encombrant, son ex-boss lui avait dit qu'il était trop voyant, mais jamais, jamais, on ne l'avait traité de Troll. Les enfants ont une imagination débordante._

_Et sont mal élevés, aussi, quoique puissent faire les parents._

_C'est ce que semblait penser la pauvre femme – la serveuse, semblait-il – en s'approchant de lui pour s'excuser. Le grand bonhomme secoua une patte large comme un battoir d'un signe négligent. Il n'était pas vexé, plutôt curieux de rencontrer la petite bête qui venait de l'insulter. Lorsqu'il vit la femme baisser les yeux vers sa hanche droite, il découvrit un petit garçon, qui devait mesurer presque un mètre de moins que lui et essayait de se cacher derrière le tablier de sa mère. Le gamin le regardait avec un mélange de peur et d'effronterie propre aux enfants qui testent les limites. Retenant un sourire, il attrapa le petit brun par le collet et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux._

_- Tu crois que je devrais te manger ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement. C'est vrai qu'j'ai un p'tit creux, et t'as la bonne taille pour un casse-croûte._

_- Tu mangeras pas Maman, alors ?_

_Le géant haussa les sourcils._

_- Nan, j'ai pas assez faim pour elle._

_- Alors mange-moi, lança bravement le gamin tremblant en fermant les yeux, certain de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause._

_Les sourcils de Patrick disparurent sous sa frange hirsute avant qu'il éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Il reposa l'enfant déconcerté pour pouvoir se tenir les côtes et rit pendant une bonne minute._

_Le petit brun, vexé qu'on se moque de lui, profita de son inattention pour lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia. Un frelon qui pique un bœuf. La douleur n'est pas insoutenable, mais la sensation est gênante. Le géant focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le gamin, qui boudeur, avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec hargne. Il sourit et se pencha un peu pour passer une main dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés._

_- Tu m'as fait rire, gamin, et tu es brave. J'te laisse la vie sauve._

_Le petit décroisa les bras et se précipita vers sa mère pour lui raconter l'aventure avec force détails. C'est qu'il avait eu le dessus sur un Troll, tout de même ! Et tant pis si sa mère venait d'assister à l'événement._

_La femme le félicita gentiment et lui proposa d'aller raconter ça à sa collègue, qui était en pause. Une fois le gosse parti, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de Patrick._

_- Micro-Ice est un peu turbulent, je vous prie de l'excuser_

_- Z'en faîtes pas, M'dame, il est marrant, vot' gosse. Et puis il est courageux !_

_Le rire du géant retentit à nouveau._

_- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez du whiskey de très bonne qualité, reprit-il. Je viens d'arriver en ville, et c'est ce pub qu'on m'a conseillé._

_- Vous êtes Irlandais ?_

_Bref, la mère de Micro-Ice sympathisa avec ce gentil Troll, comme le surnomma longtemps le garçon. Et Micro-Ice trouva en Patrick une figure masculine sur laquelle compter._

_L'Irlandais était flic, et venait prendre la tête de la brigade des mœurs d'Aberdeen. Il fallait bien avouer que ça avait été d'une grande aide, lorsque la police avait été prête à fermer l'établissement. Sur son temps libre, le policier gérait aussi un club de basket qui regroupait quelques jeunes délinquants. Quand Micro-Ice avait eu dix ans, il était allé taper la balle, lui aussi, pour pouvoir dépenser un peu de cette énergie qui le caractérisait. C'était dans ce club qu'il avait rencontré son voisin Sinedd, d'ailleurs, qui déjà faisait des siennes. Leur relation n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais le Sinedd de quinze ans s'était auto-attribué un statut de grand-frère auprès de Micro-Ice. Ça n'avait pas duré._

_La croissance du petit brun faisant fine bouche, à douze ans il faisait presque une tête de moins que ses camarades les plus jeunes. Ne parlons pas de Sinedd, qui lui, à dix-sept ans atteignait déjà les un mètre soixante-quinze quand Mice mesurait un mètre vingt-cinq les bras levés. Le club de basket n'était plus vraiment intéressant s'il devait jouer avec des enfants de huit ou neuf ans. Alors il avait abandonné au profit du foot, qu'il pouvait, en plus, pratiquer avec D'Jok, son déjà meilleur copain. Patrick avait été un peu déçu, Sinedd très énervé, mais Micro-Ice n'avait pas regretté. Du moins pas avant de croiser son ancien ami au lycée. Le regard glacial et glaçant fait de haine pure lui avait donné des frissons, et il avait essayé d'arranger les choses. Peine perdue. Un an et demi plus tard, ils se haïssent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus._

Bref, revenons-en à notre scène. Micro-Ice rackettait donc un géant de presque deux mètres (tout est dans le presque) avec un coup de taureau et des battoirs à la place des mains :

- Dis, Patrick, tu me payes le Haggis, ce soir ?

Le policier se tourne vers son petit protégé, qui l'a royalement ignoré jusqu'à maintenant.

- Dis-donc, jeune homme, tu manques pas de culot, toi ! Tu pourrais me dire bonsoir, avant ! Et il est hors de question que je t'offre cette espèce de pâté pour chiens écossaise !

La voix tonitruante de Patrick résonne dans le silence relatif qui vient de s'installer dans le pub.

- Eh vieux Troll, t'es pas en train de te faire des amis, là, rigole Mice. Mais sinon, bonsoir, comment tu vas ? Moi ça va, j'ai passé une bonne journée. Maintenant, tu me payes une omelette lardons-patates, s'teup ?

Les Écossais présents reconnaissent rapidement le couple incongru que forment le gamin et le géant, et se détournent de la scène. Pour la plupart, ils ont l'habitude des deux personnages hauts en couleur, et Patrick l'Irlandais est désormais connu comme le loup blanc dans ce quartier d'Aberdeen.

Grognant, le policier acquiesce vaguement, et Micro-Ice s'empresse d'appeler sa mère.

- Tu exagères, Micro-Ice, en plus de voler Patrick, tu me fais passer pour un mère indigne ! Je ne suis pas capable de te nourrir, peut-être ?

La réplique de la femme est dite sur un ton léger. Après tout, c'est toujours elle qui règle l'ardoise, quand son fils commande.

- C'est pas que tu me nourris pas, M'man, c'est que tu m'obliges à manger des trucs diététiques, boude Micro-Ice. Tu te rends compte que la gastronomie est le premier plaisir de l'homme et que tu essaie de m'en priver ?

Les yeux larmoyants du garçon et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine lui donnent un air enfantin qui fait glousser Patrick.

- Laissez tomber, M'dame, ce soir, c'est moi qui régale !

**0000000000**

Il hait la solitude. Pas parce qu'il besoin d'être aimé, mais parce qu'il déteste penser à lui. Il déteste faire remonter ses souvenirs, ressentir ses propres émotions. Les vraies, celles qu'il enfouit derrière son sourire. Lorsqu'il est avec quelqu'un, il s'oblige si bien à être un boute-en-train qu'il le devient. S'il était sincère, il dirait même qu'il s'aime mieux comme ça. Qu'il est heureux, comme ça. Qu'il le fait pour se cacher, mais qu'il y oublie sa douleur. La fuite en avant et le déni total.

Il n'en a jamais voulu à ses amis de ne pas creuser son personnage, parce que lui-même est un peu perdu, et que de toute façon, il ne veut pas de leur compassion.

**0000000000000**

Vendredi, J-1. Tous les participants au grand casting d'Aarch se mangent les doigts après avoir fini de dévorer leurs ongles. L'angoisse et le stress montent d'un cran partout. À St Margaret's, nombreuses sont les crises de larmes dans les toilettes, et plus nombreux encore les regards noirs dirigés vers la Princesse de givre, qui fidèle à elle-même ne bronche pas. Elle jette parfois un coup d'œil réfrigérant à ses camarades les plus belliqueuses et passe son chemin. Les chiens aboient, la caravane passe.

Pourtant, malgré son air impassible, Mei redoute l'audition. Au moins un peu. Sa mère l'appelle tous les soirs depuis que la nouvelle a été annoncé. Au début, elle n'était pas très convaincue par une carrière populaire pour sa fille. Elle la voit mieux diva. Mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, et sa fille a réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'était une occasion en or pour créer et asseoir sa notoriété.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle a réussi à mettre sa mère dans sa poche, la femme est encore plus exigeante. La veille, elle lui a demandé de chanter au téléphone, pour pouvoir la juger. Elle a d'abord craché sur la chanson, puis admis qu'il fallait bien qu'elle présente un morceau en adéquation avec la volonté du casting. Puis a insisté sur l'accent écossais encore trop prononcé de sa fille. Après une heure de répétition téléphonique, Mei a fini par dire qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie et que la communication allait être coupée. Elle considère qu'elle a fait preuve d'extrêmement de patience. De même que Yuki, affalée sur le lit voisin, qui essayait tant bien que mal de résoudre un exercice de trigonométrie.

Après s'être platement excusée auprès de sa colocataire, elle s'est effondrée sur son lit avant de hurler dans son oreiller. Fidèle à elle-même, la rouquine lui a fait remarquer qu'elle risquait de s'abîmer la voix. Mais Mei venait déjà de s'endormir.

Soupirant, Yuki s'est levée pour déshabiller légèrement son amie et la glisser dans ses draps. Chose compliquée quand on mesure un mètre cinquante-cinq et que le corps à déplacer, lui, pèse son mètre soixante-dix (certes mince, mais tout de même).

Bref, Mei commence à sentir la fatigue et l'appréhension la tirailler, et Yuki prie pour que l'audition arrive bientôt pour ne plus avoir la mère de son amie sur le dos par procuration. Et pour que son caractère devienne un peu plus paisible, aussi. Parce qu'avoir une colocataire à cran, c'est usant.

**000000000**

Ça y est, enfin, Sinedd maîtrise son morceau. Sur le presque bout des doigts côté guitare, et plus que sur le bout des lèvres pour le chant. Enfin. Après tous ses efforts, il peut ressentir la chanson, relâcher un peu sa concentration pour profiter de l'instant. C'est ce qu'il préfère dans la musique. La récompense de l'effort. Il a travaillé comme un dingue sur cette chanson, et peut l'apprécier maintenant à sa juste valeur. Ce n'est pas encore parfait, il sait qu'il ne peut pas encore se lâcher complètement, de peur de faire un écart, mais l'esprit est là. Maintenant il peu profiter. Il était temps. Dans 24 heures, l'instant sera décisif.

**00000000**

Rocket a réussi à utiliser la batterie du lycée pendant une heure aujourd'hui, et il détient enfin le sens de son morceau. Il vient de comprendre comment l'appréhender, et il se sent prêt pour demain. Ses relations avec son père lui ont paru étranges, cette semaine. Bien qu'il ait pris l'habitude de lui mentir, c'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin pour la musique. Il se demande comment son père réagira à cette provocation, mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de prouver ce qu'il vaut à ce casting, en face de son idole. De même, il essaie de ne pas penser à Aarch comme son oncle, sinon un sentiment mitigé de colère et de rancœur le prend à la gorge.

**00000000**

Tia sourit. Un vrai sourire, étincelant, qui réchauffe le cœur de son professeur. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu rayonner comme ça. Elle vient d'enchaîner Tzigane et La Polonaise brillante qui sont passés comme une lettre à la poste. Les gouttes de sueur sur son front témoignent tout de même de sa concentration, mais elle s'est lâchée, presque ailleurs. Pensant déjà certainement à son autre morceau, celui pour l'audition de demain. Cette semaine de répétition a été la meilleure depuis longtemps, considère son professeur ; Tia a enfin arrêté de stagner, elle a retrouvé un goût pour le violon, sa passion qu'elle semblait avoir perdue.

L'homme la regarde essuyer son violon avec soin, comme elle s'occuperait d'un nouveau né. Puis elle disparaît dans la pièce voisine avant de revenir avec son Yamaha entre ses mains.

- Tu ne prends pas ton Fender, aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il, étonné.

- Non, c'est avec celui-là que je vais jouer demain, et maintenant que je maîtrise bien avec le Fender, il faut que je m'habitue au Yamaha.

Le professeur hoche la tête avec un sourire, puis se dirige vers la chaîne hi-fi. Cette fois, l'accompagnement ne sera pas le sien. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé tâter de l'électrique, pour changer...

Une fois l'accompagnement mis en route, il perd Tia. Il l'observe prendre son envol. Oui, vraiment, il a presque l'impression que des ailes lui poussent dans le dos, quand il voit la métamorphose. Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille prennent des reflets métalliques, durs, et sa silhouette se redresse, conquérante. Une brise imaginaire semble caresser ses cheveux et l'agiter. Les yeux pour une fois grands ouverts, les pupilles presque dilatées, elle semble voir un monde s'ouvrir devant elle. Comme si elle atteignait un Nirvana. L'homme perçoit une seconde de surprise et d'hésitation, qui font chanceler l'édifice irréel, puis elle reprend pied dans sa passion.

Là.

C'est l'instant parfait. Il se sent si fier d'elle. Elle est de nouveau prête à avancer, le pied sur un escalier qui pourrait la mener vers des hauteurs infinies. Elle est douée, ça, il l'a toujours su, mais aujourd'hui, il voit à quel point l'étendue des possibles est grand pour elle. Elle ne joue pas du violon : elle _vit_ violon, elle _est_ violon.

Prêt à tomber à genoux, le professeur s'agrippe à la table qui soutient la chaîne. Il regarde sa protégée avec une admiration et une tendresse sans borne. Un peu plus et il pleurerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, à son plus grand regret, le morceau se termine et il se reprend.

- C'était merveilleux, Tia, tu as fait des progrès énormes, cette semaines. Tu as repris goût au violon, je suis content pour toi.

Et le sourire que lui retourne la jeune fille réussit là où le morceau avait échoué. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Rapidement il se détourne pour que son élève ne voit pas cette faiblesse. Mais Tia, les yeux encore brillants de son expérience, ne s'aperçoit de rien.

Elle se sent prête pour demain, qu'importe ce qui arrivera.

**0000000000**

Nietzsche a écrit, dans _Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_, « C'était mon art le plus cher et ma plus chère méchanceté d'avoir appris à mon silence à ne pas se trahir par le silence », et cette phrase est peinte sur tous les murs de la chambre de Micro-Ice, comme un memo. Territoire sacro-saint de son intimité, cette chambre n'accueille jamais personne. Ni sa mère, ni son meilleur ami. C'est le seul endroit où il accepte d'être seul avec ses souvenirs et ses souffrances.

Relativement sens dessus-dessous, la pièce est éclairée par une grande fenêtre à l'ouest, sur laquelle le jeune homme aime se percher pour admirer le coucher de soleil. L'appartement se situe au-dessus du Phoebe's Absinthe, au troisième étage, et donne une belle vue sur la ville. Surtout au crépuscule et à travers la fumée d'une cigarette.

Ce soir de décembre, le soleil s'est couché bien trop tôt pour puisse espérer le voir se parer de sa robe de sang. Sa mère a terminé plus tard que prévu, et il vient de rentrer. Il fait un froid glacial dans la petite chambre, et la silhouette fine, presque frêle, se découpe dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Seules la lune, pleine, et l'extrémité rougeoyante de la tige qu'il tient entre ses doigts font office de lumière. Les genoux contre la poitrine, en équilibre précaire sur l'étroit rebord, le jeune homme regarde les étoiles à s'en brûler les yeux. Comme si elles détenaient les vérités suprêmes qui lui font défaut.

De temps en temps, il cligne des yeux, ou porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il ne sait pas vraiment quand ça lui est venu. Juste un jour, comme ça, parce qu'il avait réussi à voler le paquet de Sinedd. Ce qui était à l'origine pour embêter simplement son aîné avait fini par devenir une habitude. Il sait toujours dans quelle poche est glissé le paquet du brun et déclenche une petite bataille verbale, un peu sportive, pour s'en emparer. La première fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était il y a près d'un an, presque par hasard. Ne sachant que faire du paquet qu'il avait récupéré, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à le fumer. Il n'a pas partagé sa découverte avec D'Jok. Parce qu'il sait pertinemment ce que son ami lui dirait, et parce qu'il sait qu'il aurait raison de le traiter de petit con. Ahito est au courant, par contre, parce qu'il fait de même. C'est devenu leur secret, parce que le numéro 2 de la paire n'a pas non plus très envie que son double soit au courant. Soit dit en passant, il fument rarement ensemble, étant donné que leurs amis ne sont pas loin. Pour être honnête, Micro-Ice ne ressent le véritable besoin de fumer que le soir, lorsque certaines de ses pulsions refont surface.

Le garçon ferme les yeux quelques secondes et tend la main gauche pour attraper sa tasse de lait au miel. Ou de miel au lait, tout dépend. Le liquide sirupeux lui coule dans la gorge et la détend, l'adoucit. Il lui donne plus soif, aussi. Finissant son mégot, il le jette au loin avant de descendre de la fenêtre. Un faux mouvement le projette légèrement vers le vide, juste le temps de lui faire remonter le cœur dans la gorge. Il se stabilise, se concentre le temps que son palpitant arrête de jouer au yoyo, puis reprend sa descente. Objectivement, sa petite frousse lui a fait du bien. Il sourit. Il adore avoir peur. Il aime beaucoup se mettre en danger, aussi, mais chut. Ça, c'est un secret. Il attend un peu avant de fermer la fenêtre, histoire que la température atteigne les négatifs et qu'il soit sûr que son oreiller ne sent pas la clope. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aime fumer qu'il a signé pour dormir dans un cendrier.

Enfin, il ferme les battants avant de rallumer le chauffage. Les battants, pas les volets. Jamais les volets. Il angoisse lorsqu'il ne voit pas la lune ou les étoiles. Ou les nuages qui reflètent la lumière artificielle des lampadaires et des néons.

Il marche sur deux ou trois boîtiers de CD sans vouloir savoir s'ils sont vides ou non, se prend les pieds dans son caleçon de la veille et se rattrape sur ses cours de Français de l'année passée. Tentant de poser sa tasse sur une surface plane de ce qui jonche son bureau, il se dit que ce ne serait pas un mal de ranger. Il soupire de soulagement en pensant que sa mère ne pose jamais les pieds dans son antre. Mais quand même. Si ça continue, on le retrouvera noyé sous ses vêtements sales et ses manuscrits/brouillons/cours, bref, le papier de trois forêts au moins.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commence à faire des piles. Les fringues utilisées, les fringues pas rangées mais propres, les cours utiles, ceux qui ne le sont plus, les CD, les classeurs et les cahiers d'écriture et de croquis, les... choses non identifiables, les souvenirs dont il ne se souvenait plus, les crayons qui ne servent pas, les papiers qui ne servent plus à rien et les feutres qui ne peuvent plus servir.

Bref, Micro-Ice décide de ranger. À 23h30, alors qu'il commence les cours à 8h demain et que D'Jok va être encore plus éprouvant que d'habitude, puisque demain, c'est le grand jour. Mais on n'arrête jamais un Micro-Ice qui range, sinon on peut être sûr d'attendre plusieurs mois avant qu'il retrouve la foi. Le temps que la chambre se réchauffe, il s'agite à la lumière déprimante et fade de son plafonnier.

L'occupation lui vide la tête, et c'est lobotomisé qu'il se rend à la cuisine pour a) boire un coup, b) déposer tous les tasses, bols, verres qu'il a exhumés. Bien entendu, il les laisse en cadeau à sa mère pour la vaisselle de demain matin. On n'abuse pas des bonnes choses. Et puis, ça pourrait être pire, il vide toujours ses récipients, alors ils n'ont pas moisi.

Nouveau passage dans sa chambre, cette fois pour récupérer le tas de vêtements qu'il avait oubliés/cru perdus/emportés par les extraterrestres (rayer les mentions inutiles), essentiellement composé de chaussettes orphelines (leur compatriotes respectives reposant bien sagement dans un coin de son armoire, propres), et le déposer dans le bac de linge sale. Dans la salle de bain, la douche l'appelle à grands cris désespérés, et il ne résiste pas bien longtemps à ses yeux humides. Il jette jean, t-shirt et bracelets, et saute dans le bac en émail avant d'allumer l'eau chaude. Bonheur.

Ses poignets le picotent un peu, mais rien de bien violent puisqu'ils cicatrisent depuis deux jours. Fermant les yeux, il glisse sa tête sous la pomme de douche et laisse ruisseler l'eau sur ses cheveux. L'avantage à n'être pas très grand quand on vit seul avec sa mère, c'est que la pomme ne change jamais de hauteur. Après quelques instants, il se laisse glisser contre la porte en plexiglas et profite de la douceur et de la chaleur de l'eau. Deux ou trois secondes, il songe aux dépenses d'eau faramineuses qu'il fait. Mais comme tout le monde, il hausse mentalement les épaules avant d'oublier. Ses pensées reviennent le hanter, mais, impassible, il les noie à grands coup de pression.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, lorsque ses doigts sont devenus aussi fripés que la peau de sa grand-mère (façon de parler, il l'a à peine connue), il se décide à émerger. Entourant une serviette autour de sa taille, il retourne dans sa chambre et enfile rapidement un caleçon et un vieux t-shirt. L'air s'est considérablement réchauffé et il va éteindre le radiateur (sans se prendre les pieds nulle part.) Malgré tout, sa volonté de "ménage" n'a pas tenu très longtemps, puisqu'il s'est débarrassé de sa serviette dans un coin de la pièce. Bah, il la ramènera demain matin. Ce n'est pas comme si sa mère en avait besoin cette nuit...

Jetant un coup d'oeil à son bureau, il distingue encore quelques couches minéralogiques avant d'atteindre le bois. Il bouge quelques feuilles, range quelques livres sur son étagère pleine à craquer qui s'affaisse encore un peu. Sa main glisse sur le vernis et ses doigts s'arrêtent sur une carte. Une photographie, plutôt. Retirant rapidement sa main, il se coupe l'index et le porte à sa bouche avant de jeter sur la photo la pile de papiers qu'il vient de ranger.

D'un coup de coude dans le mur, il éteint la lumière et se laisse tomber contre le mur, les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras autour, et les yeux écarquillés dans le noir formé par son corps. Des yeux restés grands ouverts par le choc jaillit un flot de larmes incoercible. Mais pas un geste ne laisse présager que le garçon est conscient de l'eau qui lui inonde les joues. Ses pupilles dilatées mangeant quasiment la totalité de ses iris vides prouve que l'esprit de Micro-Ice est... ailleurs.

Lorsque sa mère frappe à la porte pour le réveiller, le lendemain, il a simplement glissé sur le côté en s'endormant, roulé en boule sur la moquette et tremblant de froid. Les yeux gonflés, frigorifié, il saute (essaie de sauter) sur ses pieds, prend la serviette et fait un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une micro-douche brûlante et de s'asperger les paupières d'eau gelée. Le résultat est presque convaincant (encore une fois, tout est dans le « presque »).

Il saute dans un jean, un vieux t-shirt de The Byrds originellement noir (maintenant grisâtre délavé), une veste à capuche en sweat tatouée du logo de Bob Dylan originellement blanche (maintenant grisâtre dé... ah, oui, on connaît la chanson), remet ses bracelets de force en cuir noir et quitte la salle de bains embuée. Dans la cuisine, il se jette sur le bol de miel au lait amoureusement préparé par sa maman. Il le gobe d'ailleurs plus qu'il l'avale et manque de s'étouffer. Sa mère passe une main dans ses cheveux en le grondant gentiment pour le cadeau qu'il lui a laissé dans l'évier, puis elle l'embrasse sur le front, avant d'aller récupérer son sac à main. Prenant son sac à dos au passage, il ouvre la porte de l'appartement et se rue en bas pour ne pas faire attendre D'Jok.

Parce que D'Jok est toujours là, en bas.

Ce devait être un signe du destin quand leurs mères se sont rencontrées un jour qu'elles se promenaient dans le parc voisin. Elles leur racontent régulièrement comment, leur fils inconsolable, elles avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour pour le calmer. À la croisée d'un chemin, les hurlements de leurs enfants s'étaient brusquement tus. Lorsqu'elles avaient levé la tête pour comprendre quel miracle avait eu lieu, elles avaient échangé un regard, puis observé leurs fils se toiser silencieusement. Micro-Ice, plus grand alors que D'Jok, plus jeune aussi, avait tendu ses bras potelés vers son tout nouvel ami.

Aussi simple que ça.

**°Oo000oO°**

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, D'Jok a toujours été là, dans la rue, devant l'entrée du bâtiment. À huit heures et demie avec sa mère lorsqu'il était en primaire, puis tout seul à huit heure pendant le collège. Maintenant, il arrive à sept heures et demie tous les matins de la semaine, tout en sachant pertinemment que Micro-Ice ne déboulera pas avant 7h40 en hurlant un désormais habituel « on est en retard ! ». Finalement, en toute honnêteté, il aime ses dix minutes de calme avant de se faire secouer par l'énergie usante de son meilleur ami. Usante surtout le matin, lorsque lui-même est à peine réveillé.

Ce samedi matin-là, pourtant, il est parfaitement réveillé, en pleine possession de ses moyens, et tremble déjà d'impatience en pensant à l'audition de l'après-midi. Il le sait, il y a une place pour lui dans ce groupe. Il a toujours été persuadé que son destin était d'agrandir de grandes choses. Il est d'ailleurs intimement persuadé que c'est pour ça que la plus grande voyante d'Aberdeen, sa mère, refuse de lire son avenir. Il doit avancer seul sur le chemin de la gloire.

...

Bon, même lui se rend compte qu'il est un peu présomptueux de penser comme ça. Mais il ne va pas changer pour faire plaisir aux autres. Surtout pas quand ceux qu'il apprécie ne se plaignent pas.

En parlant d'eux, Micro-Ice déboule enfin, mais quelque chose cloche.

- Hey Mice ! Ben... Tu l'as mise où, ta guitare ?

Micro-Ice lève la tête, surpris.

- Ah merde. Je l'ai oublié.

La voix de son meilleur ami interpelle D'Jok.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'es en train de muer, ou quoi ? On dirait que t'as un chat dans la gorge. Enfin, là c'est carrément un lion...

Micro-Ice se racle la gorge.

- J'ai choppé un coup de froid, je crois.

- Ouais, c'est sûr. Et t'as les yeux explosés, aussi.

Finalement, le coup de l'eau glacée sur les yeux n'a pas été très convaincant auprès de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais, j'ai mal dormi, et puis j'ai joué sur mon PC jusqu'à pas d'heure. Bon, on y va ?

Le petit brun commence à avancer sur le trottoir, mais D'Jok le retient par le bras.

- Attends ! Ta guitare. T'avais oublié qu'il y a l'audition cet aprèm' ?

- Nan, j'ai l'intention de postuler en tant que chanteur, rigole Micro-Ice. C'est sexy, la voix cassée, nan ?

D'Jok rit un peu, puis fronce les sourcils.

- Bon, allez, va la chercher, on va être en retard.

- Tu montes avec moi ? Demande son ami avec une moue suppliante.

Tournant les talons, D'Jok s'apprête à monter les escaliers, mais, voyant l'hésitation du petit brun, il s'arrête.

- Quoi ?

- Ma mère doit être partie bosser, là.

- Ben alors, t'as tes clés, non ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Micro-Ice sourit étrangement, puis prend la tête de l'expédition. Arrivé devant la porte, pourtant, il stoppe une nouvelle fois. Sort ses clés qui n'ont pas bougé de son sac depuis qu'il les y a mises deux ans plus tôt. Les mains tremblantes, il les approche de la serrures en fermant les yeux.

Il soupire, puis tend les clés à son ami.

- Désolé, je peux pas. Fais-le toi.

D'Jok fronce les sourcils. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu son meilleur ami comme ça. Pourtant, il ne pose pas de questions et insère la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte et de précéder le brun dans l'appartement. Une fois tous deux entrés, Micro-Ice se précipite vers sa chambre pour attraper sa guitare, mais D'Jok le suit, et pénètre dans la chambre à son tour. Pour la première fois, il jette un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, s'arrête quelques secondes sur les mots tatoués sur le mur, puis se dirige vers le bureau. Là, une photographie qui dépasse d'un amas de feuilles noircies d'encre attire son regard. Il s'en empare et l'observe : un petit garçon avec un sourire solaire se balance sur les épaules d'un homme aux cheveux noir d'encre et en bataille. La filiation ne laisse aucun doute, même si l'homme porte des lunettes. Le sourire est le même.

- Hey, Mice, c'est ton p...

Les doigts de son ami lui arrachent l'image avant de la jeter dans la corbeille débordante.

- Tu viens ? Fait Micro-Ice avec un grand sourire. On va être en retard ! Il va falloir courir !

Puis il quitte la pièce, et l'appartement, rapidement suivi du rouquin.

Sur le trajet, ils courent comme des dératés, et Micro-Ice rigole, se retournant vers sont ami pour le tirer par le bras.

- T'es lent ! Elles te servent à quoi, tes grandes jambes ?

**0000000000**

Dernière heure de cours. Ça a beau être sa matière préférée, Sinedd commence doucement mais sûrement à décrocher de son cours d'histoire. Il reste encore vingt minutes, et ces minutes-là semblent être les plus longues de sa vie. Sa jambe droite bouge toute seule et il ne parvient pas à l'arrêter sans un effort conscient. Ses doigts s'agitent, s'étire, répètent les accords et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague, quelque part au-delà de la fenêtre.

Les autres élèves semblent être eux aussi dans un état de fébrilité inhabituel, et le prof lui-même n'est pas très concentré. Il les laisse finalement partir dix minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Et il n'est pas le seul.

Dans les couloirs, foule d'élèves excités discutent du casting qui aura lieu dans quelques heures. À la Grammar, on sait déjà qui participera, et ils ne sont pas nombreux. Mais ils sont doués. Le quatuor des Golden Boys et Sinedd, bien sûr, mais aussi une jeune fille de terminale, discrète, qui se métamorphose quand elle chante. Il y a aussi deux jeunes garçons de seconde qui font respectivement de la basse et de la batterie, mais ils sont moins doués. Personne n'envisage la présence du capitaine de l'équipe de foot à l'audition, pourtant.

**0000000000**

Rocket serre et desserre les poings pour essayer de se détendre les poignets, mais ses muscles sont tétanisés. Même avant les matchs, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi tendu. Il attend avec impatience de pouvoir s'asseoir derrière la batterie, mais pour l'instant, il marche vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le Music Hall of Aberdeen. Il trouve ça un peu gonflé de la part d'Aarch d'organiser le casting à l'endroit où il a abandonné Aberdeen, mais c'est en même temps symbolique. Un nouvelle génération va émerger de ces ruines.

Le jeune homme espère simplement que l'accoustique sera bonne, et qu'en une semaine, ils auront eu le temps de déblayer un studio.

Quand il arrive, la surprise est au-delà de ses attentes. Il y a déjà foule devant l'entrée effondrée, mais derrière le cadre de pierre, il aperçoit un studio à ciel ouvert du côté de la scène éventrée, avec ce qui semble être les meilleurs instruments d'enregistrement et de sonorisation. Bien sûr, avec la neige qui est tombée, on a protégé le matériel avec une sorte de grand toit en plexiglas qui ne cache rien de la vue. Il s'avance vers la foule.

**0000000000**

D'Jok est au-delà de l'excitation, Ahito le voit bien. Lui, égal à lui-même, est à moitié endormi, en train de digérer le sandwich qu'il a englouti en chemin. Il jette un coup d'œil alentours et voit Sinedd descendre du bus qui vient de s'arrêter. Suivi de la quasi-totalité des voyageurs. L'audition ramène du monde. Derrière Sinedd, mais presque plus imposante que lui, arrive une jeune fille aux long cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval. Même d'ici, Ahito sait que les yeux bleus de cette fille sont aussi glacés que son attitude royale. Une chanteuse. Elle ne peut pas être autre chose, avec ce caractère. Et elle doit être bonne, vu les regards craintifs qu'elle s'attire de ses voisines.

Le sifflement de Micro-Ice attire son attention, et il voit son ami faire un clin d'œil à la brunette, qui détourne la tête d'un air méprisant. Avec un air béat, se tourne vers lui.

- J'crois que je suis amoureux, déclare-t-il.

Et Ahito sourit en se concentrant à nouveau sur la foule. Il espère que tout ce monde ne va pas passer les auditions, parce que sinon, il ne seront pas rentrés à l'heure pour le dîner.

Il hausse les sourcils en assistant à l'arrivée du capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Il ne connaît pas son nom, mais il sait que c'est lui. Vient-il en spectateur ? Avec ces poings serrés et ce regard concentré, c'est peu probable. Quel instrument va-t-il jouer ?

- T'as vu, c'est le président du club de foot, chuchote Micro-Ice à son oreille.

Ahito et Micro-Ice ont une relation très particulière. Une même façon de voir les choses, un même sens de l'observation aïgu et attentif, une sorte d'empathie qu'il partagent, bref, ils ont une... « connexion ». Micro-Ice considère Ahito comme un grand frère, à peu de choses près. Il n'a pas du tout la même relation qu'avec D'Jok, non, mais il sent que la longueur d'onde du jumeau est quasi la même que la sienne. Sa présence le rassure, l'apaise. Le rend vivant.

Pour Ahito, Micro-Ice est un petit frère turbulent mais attentif. Comme un chiot qui découvre le monde. Il a une innocence et une énergie qui le rafraîchissent, et pourtant, il sent une fêlure latente, qu'il essaie de combler comme il peut, sans parvenir à l'approcher vraiment. Ils partagent un même sens de la musique, aussi, cette envie de partage et de swing. Cette envie de faire plaisir aux autres.

L'un à moitié endormi, l'autre en mouvement perpétuel, ils sont pourtant les plus observateurs du groupe, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Une semaine plus tôt, quand Micro-Ice s'est mis en tête de les faire jouer au Phoebe's, c'était parce qu'il avait repéré une altercation un peu plus loin. Après un regard, Ahito avait saisi la situation et avait reconnu Aarch. Il s'était alors empressé de suivre le plan de Micro-Ice. En quelques secondes, sans dire un mot, sans changer d'attitude. Leurs caractères complémentaires permettent de faire des miracles.

Ahito retourne à ses observations avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Peu sont les prétendants à ne pas avoir d'instrument. Le chant sera plutôt une affaire de filles, apparemment. D'ailleurs, le bassiste se dit que le sportif n'avait rien sur le dos. Mais à le voir, il est fort peu probable qu'il chante. De la batterie, peut-être ? Eux qui cherchaient un batteur, ils en avaient un sous leurs yeux...

Une voiture luxueuse se gare juste devant eux, et il en descend un homme d'âge mûr. Peu probable qu'il soit candidat au casting. Un juge, peut-être ? Mais Ahito secoue la tête quand l'homme marque un temps d'arrêt et se retourne vers le véhicule. À sa suite émerge une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et si blonds qu'ils font paraître grisâtre la neige encore amassée. Elle tient à la main l'étui de ce qui est sûrement un violon. Intéressant. Elle semble frêle, sa silhouette mince plutôt petite, mais son sourire dément sa faiblesse. Elle est là pour décrocher sa place.

Aussitôt, l'esprit d'Ahito se met à tourner : Batterie, basse, clavier, guitare, violon... Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien donner ? Il imagine déjà la voix grave et rythmée de sa basse se marier avec le chant lyrique d'un violon. Dans sa tête, ça s'approche doucement d'une musique divine...

Il sautille un peu sur place pour se réchauffer malgré son manque d'énergie. Il ne doit pas faire plus d'un ou deux degrés, et ça commence à se sentir. Heureusement, en réponse à ses prières Aarch en personne vient haranguer la foule:

- Bonjour tout le monde, fait-il de sa voix forte. Je suis très heureux de constater que le rock n'est pas mort à Aberdeen, et bien au contraire. Je suppose que certain d'entre vous ne sont venus là que pour le spectacle. À ceux-là, je demanderai de reculer pour laisser passer les autres.

» Pour les musiciens, les modalités sont simples :vous allez passer auprès de mon collègue Clamp ici présent pour récupérer un numéro de passage. Ce n'est pas la peine de se presser, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Je ne ferai pas de cadeau. Vous allez passer devant Clamp et moi, et nous allons simplement vous dire si vous nous intéressez ou pas. Pas de seconde chance, pas de repêchage, juste vos choix et les nôtres. Ça ne voudra pas forcément dire que vous n'avez pas de talent, juste que vous ne correspondez pas au profil qu'on recherche. Cependant, nous vous jugerons individuellement, et pas dans l'optique de faire un groupe. Considérant notre expérience et notre jugement, les personnes sélectionnées devraient pouvoir créer quelque chose ensemble. Au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, et bien... C'est une autre histoire. Pour l'instant, venez chercher vos numéros et échauffez-vous, accordez vos instruments, bref, préparez-vous. Vous entrerez dans la salle d'attente par groupe de vingt. Désolé de vous faire attendre dans ce froid, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de restaurer tout le Music Hall.

» Bien, ceci étant dit, je souhaite à tous une bonne chance. Et je vous remercie encore une fois d'être venus si nombreux.

La première à s'avancer à travers les spectateurs est la petite blonde au violon qu'Ahito a repéré quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avance calmement d'un pas léger, pas agressive, mais déjà concentrée. Elle attrape le numéro un et pénètre dans la salle d'attente. Enfin, la masse de candidats s'approche du petit homme qui distribue les numéros. Dans la foule, Ahito distingue la grande brune à l'air hautain et le footeux de son école.

Avec l'envie de se jeter dans cette mélasse comme d'aller se pendre, Le brun se tourne vers ses amis :

- Euh... On a attend un peu que ça se tasse ? Y avait pas mal de spectateurs, c'est clair qu'on aura le temps de passer, alors...

- Moi j'suis d'accord avec ma moitié, approuve Thran avant-même qu'Ahito ait véritablement fini sa phrase.

- Moi je m'en fiche, mais je donne quand même ma voix aux jumeaux, ajoute Micro-Ice en regardant la foule avec un air effrayé.

- Je vote pour aussi, soupire D'Jok. Je suis courageux, mais pas au point de me faire tuer par une foule enragée.

Tous les quatre attendent donc dehors que l'agitation des candidats se calme et que les choses se tassent. Ils savent qu'ils devront rester dehors plus longtemps, mais tant pis. Ils préfèrent les engelures à la mort par asphyxie ou piétinement.

Après quelques minutes, enfin, la file de gens devant Clamp s'éclaircit, et ils s'avancent. D'Jok attrape son numéro le premier, puis Ahito et Thran le leur dans une parfaite synchronisation. Puis Clamp appelle une dernière fois les derniers candidats potentiels et quitte la place pour aller se réchauffer un peu avant que les auditions commencent.

D'Jok tient son papier comme s'il avait un billet pour le septième ciel entre les mains. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant de la part des jumeaux, il relève la tête. Micro-Ice est toujours appuyé sur le muret où ils se tenaient avant d'aller chercher leur ordre de passage. Il les regarde avec un sourire, les mains vides. Il n'a pas bougé, il n'a pas tiré de numéro.

**_À suiiiiivre ! Nan, allez, j'ose pas, je vous ai bien trop fait attendre pour être aussi cruelle... =)_**

- Mice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Va chercher un numéro ! Cours après ce type !

En quelques enjambées agressives, le rouquin rejoint son meilleur ami, qui ne bouge toujours pas, mais dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Surprise ! Rigole-t-il joyeusement.

Ahito le regarde, les yeux pour une fois grands ouverts d'ébahissement. Alors là, celle-là, il ne l'attendait pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demande Thran en posant la question qui est sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Je voulais voir votre réaction. Et elle est drôle.

- Mais t'es dingue, tu viens de perdre la chance de ta vie, là ! S'énerve D'Jok, dont l'excitation commence doucement à muer en quelque chose entre panique et colère.

- Ben, non, c'est toi qui veut devenir une idole, D'Jok, pas moi. Je veux pas signer pour un truc comme ça maintenant, désolé. Je considère que je suis trop jeune pour dédier ma vie à un métier aussi précaire que la musique. Et puis j'aime faire danser les gens, moi, pas devenir leur dieu.

- Mais... Mais on avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je participerais, juste que je viendrais. Et je suis là. Je vais vous encourager un max, les mecs, et je vais mettre le feu dans la salle d'attente !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Intervient Ahito avec sa voix velouté en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Celui-ci détourne le regard en riant, mais les choses ont changé.

- Je vous le dit, je veux finir le lycée tranquillou, c'est tout.

Ahito est persuadé qu'il y a autre chose, que le gouffre à l'intérieur de Micro-Ice s'est agrandi, qu'il a bougé. Mais pourquoi cette décision ridicule ?

Parce qu'il ne se sent pas prêt, oui, mais pas par rapport au lycée. Parce qu'il ne fait que s'amuser avec la musique. Parce qu'il ne veut pas s'investir, il ne veut pas travailler, s'écorcher les mains. Il ne veut garder que le plaisir. Il ne veut pas se faire un ennemi de sa guitare et perdre l'échappatoire qu'elle crée. C'est ça. Il ne se sent pas prêt à être sérieux. Peut-être aussi considère-t-il qu'il est moins bon musicien que D'Jok, Thran ou lui.

Ahito soupire. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant. Il tend le bras et ébouriffe les cheveux du petit brun qui se débat sous sa main.

- Je te signerai ta housse de guitare quand je serai célèbre.

Et Micro-Ice éclate d'un rire libéré. Parce qu'on l'a compris. Même si D'Jok et Thran ne comprennent pas encore, au moins, Ahito lui pardonne.

**0000000000**

Au même moment, la première vingtaine de candidats se prépare à passer d'ici quelques minutes. Tia s'assied dans un coin et sort son violon pour l'accorder. Un silence se crée à la vue du bel instrument au design impressionnant, puis quelques filles commencent à chuchoter :

- T'as vu cette pimbêche ? C'est une audition de rock, pas de musique classique.

- J'suis sûre que c'est une fille à Papa qui veut devenir concertiste.

- C'est ridicule, elle s'est cru où ?

- Tu joues du violon depuis combien de temps ? Demande une voix grave à l'oreille de Tia, qui sursaute.

Si elle a l'habitude des chuchotements agressifs, elle n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les gens qui l'abordent. Devant le sourire amical du garçon à la peau mate, pourtant, elle est tout de suite rasséréné.

- Depuis que j'ai quatre ans, répond-elle doucement. J'ai plus un registre classique, mais j'ai envie de me tester côté rock, c'est pour ça que j'ai sorti mon violon électrique. Et toi, tu vas chanter ? Je ne vois pas ton instrument.

Le jeune homme sourit et se gratte la tête, embarrassé :

- Non, je chante comme une vraie casserole. Je fais de la batterie. Je suis un grand fan d'Aarch.

- Wahou, alors tu va jouer devant ton idole ! Pas trop de pression ?

- Arrête, j'ai les chocottes, là !

Tia éclate de rire.

- Tia de Gennes, enchantée.

- Rocket Johnstone, je te retourne le compliment.

Tia se détend doucement et continue à discuter avec son nouvel ami. C'est la première fois que le courant passe aussi bien. Avec un aussi beau garçon, qui plus est. Elle se sent bien, comme à un tournant de sa vie.

Cette audition est vraiment la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la salle, où est posté son professeur. Il est en train de fumer (l'avantage d'un bâtiment en ruine, c'est qu'il est plein de courants d'air) derrière la porte close, et angoisse comme un fou. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Elle lui est très reconnaissante de l'avoir poussée gentiment à venir ici et à l'avoir accompagnée. Par contre, quand ça se saura, ses parents risquent de lui en vouloir... Il risque vraiment sa place. Pour elle.

- Nous sommes prêts, annonce la voix de Aarch dans un haut-parleur. Le numéro un, s'il-te-plaît, viens nous rejoindre.

Dignement, Tia se lève et s'avance vers la pièce voisine sous les marmonnements qui ont repris de plus belle.

- Bonne chance, Tia ! La salue Rocket avant qu'elle passe la porte.

Elle sourit puis se recentre.

- Bonjour, tu vas nous jouer quoi, avec ton violon ?

- Bonjour messieurs. Je vais interpréter le troisième mouvement de l'Eté, de Vivaldi.

- Excuse-moi...

- Tia.

- Excuse-moi, Tia, mais... Nous sommes là pour former un groupe de rock, alors...

- La musique classique peut-être interprétée de différente manière. Ecoutez, et vous me donnerez votre avis après.

- D'accord, très bien.

- Si vous pouviez mettre ce CD, pour l'accompagnement. C'est la piste une.

Pendant que Tia sort un jack de son étui pour brancher son violon sur l'amplificateur, Clamp insère le CD.

- Prête ?

Après un hochement de tête, La musique commence. Et une nouvelle fois, Tia s'évade. Premier coup d'archet. La tempête se déchaine dans la salle d'audition.

Dans la salle d'attente, la rumeur s'est tue. Tout le monde retient son souffle. La caméra qui transmet le casting dans la pièce et dehors semble maîtrisée par le pouvoir de la jeune musicienne. Une sorte de souffle électrique arrache un frisson au public.

Sinedd, qui attend son tour dans le froid, se fige. C'est ça. C'est parfait. Virtuosité et maîtrise, pouvoir et sensualité. Puissance et doigté. C'est merveilleux, c'est ce qu'il aime. Vivaldi a mis un costume de vinyle pour revenir d'entre les morts. Quelle splendeur ! Elle sera prise, certainement. Dans tous les cas, il veut jouer avec elle, c'est sûr.

Le cœur de Rocket se coince dans sa gorge, et ses jambes s'agitent. Il veut se lever, aller regarder Tia en vrai, en chair et en os, et... Et quoi ? L'accompagner ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Se jeter à ses pieds ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas que la musique classique pouvait être aussi... Violente, habitée. Rock, tout simplement, même si le remix l'accompagnement est plutôt techno. La partition du violon ne semble pas avoir changé, et Tia est tout simplement époustouflante. Il veut entendre encore le son de son violon et partager des morceaux avec elle.

Micro-Ice ferme les yeux et croise les bras pour retenir ses frissons. Le violon l'a toujours charmé, que ce soit dans la musique classique ou folklorique, mais là... Il n'est plus charmeur, mais plein de rage, parcouru d'une électricité incontrôlable. L'ouragan ; l'Orage. Il s'imagine déjà l'étendue musicale qui s'offre à lui avec l'association d'un violon dans ses compositions, puis secoue la tête. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Il a déjà pris sa décision en renonçant au casting.

Ahito n'a qu'une envie : sortir sa basse pour accompagner ce son lancinant. Sous ses paupière à moitié closes, il voit déjà les concerts qu'ils feront. La blondinette sera prise, c'est certain. Et lui aussi. C'est une promesse.

Thran calcule mentalement les fréquences parfaites pour mettre le violon en valeur avec son clavier. La tempête amène la pluie ; c'est ça qu'il faut apporter.

Mei est soufflée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une fille si petite pouvait avoir autant d'énergie à mettre dans la musique. Elle est aussi dans la salle d'attente, avec sa mère, qui n'était pas la dernière, tout à l'heure, à critiquer la présence d'une violoniste dans ce casting. Et pourtant, maintenant, sa mère se tait, les yeux greffés à l'écran, comme tout le monde. La Princesse ressent une sorte d'excitation qu'elle n'a pas connue depuis très longtemps. Enfin quelqu'un à sa hauteur, qui sera capable de mettre en valeur et d'accompagner sa voix.

D'Jok ne pense à rien. Il écoute, comme bloqué. La tempête a fait le vide dans son esprit. Peu importe, de toute façon, il en sera. Il pourra se pencher sur la performance de Tia après. Quand il aura lui aussi décroché sa place dans le groupe.

Tia relâche son poignet, puis se détache de son violon. Elle reprend pied dans le monde réel et se demande un instant si le soleil était aussi lumineux pendant sa démonstration, mais au fond, elle s'en fiche. Elle lève la tête vers les deux juges qui lui paraissent étrangement silencieux et les découvre bouche bée, en train de la fixer. Le morceau de la piste 2 commence violemment et fait sursauter tout le monde. Clamp s'empresse d'éteindre le poste avant de se tourner vers Aarch :

- Je crois qu'on a notre premier membre, hein, Aarch ?

- Oui. Quelle merveille. Tu as déjà utilisé cette... ce... ce souffle, avant ?

- Ce quoi ?

- Ton sens de la musique est tout simplement phénoménal. Tu as quelque chose d'électrisant dans ta façon de jouer, une puissance extraordinaire.

- Merci.

Tia ne comprend pas vraiment ; elle a toujours joué comme aujourd'hui, il semble, et pourtant c'est la première fois qu'elle reçoit un tel compliment.

- Retourne dans la salle d'attente, il y a un endroit où tu pourras continuer d'assister aux auditions avant que je vous convoque tous ensemble à la fin.

Tia hohe la tête et tourne les talons pour se retrouver dans la salle d'attente, où le silence s'alourdit. Rocket lui saute dessus, avant même son professeur, qui la regarde avec fierté.

- C'était wahou ! Vraiment génial, j'aurais jamais pensé que Vivaldi pourrait être remixé comme ça ! J'ai adoré ! J'espère qu'on pourra jouer ensemble, même si je ne suis pas pris...

- Y a intérêt, que tu sois pris ! Je t'attendrai là.

Sur la vingtaine de personnes dans la salle, certains échangent des regard et se lèvent, abandonnant ainsi la partie.

0000000000

Aarch appelle le numéro 2, puis le 3 sans que personne ne se présente. Puis le numéro 4, Rocket, se lève.

- Bonjour Rocket, salue Aarch gentiment.

- Bonjour messieurs.

La réponse est froide, claire et précise : Rocket n'autorisera aucun jugement guidé par la culpabilité ou l'affection.

- Tu vas nous chanter quoi ? Je vois que tu n'as pas d'instrument...

- Je vais vous emprunter la batterie. Pour le morceau, vous reconnaîtrez certainement.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme va s'installer et commence sans plus de cérémonie. Dès les premiers battements, Aarch reconnaît la chanson. Même sourd, il la reconnaîtrait. _Evil christmas_, le dernier morceau qu'il a pu jouer en compagnie des Aber'dim. Morceau qui s'était interrompu sur un air d'apocalypse.

L'homme serre les poings et ferme les yeux, ressentant cruellement le revers que lui inflige son neveu. Et pourtant. Pourtant ce gosse est tellement doué. Avec sa « prise tambour » habituellement réservée aux batteurs de jazz et sa technique de « pied en pointe » aux influences rock pour le charleston et la grosse caisse, Rocket impose sa personnalité.

Sans accompagnement, juste avec la batterie – de toute façon, il sait qu'Aarch reconnaîtra la qualité – Rocket fait ressortir son propre jeu. Il extirpe toutes les faiblesses de la mélodie originale pour les magnifier avec une fragilité hargneuse. Sa façon de battre aussi est différente, comme s'il avait appris seul, gardant une maladresse et des erreurs de posture qui sont devenues sa force.

- Putain, jure D'Jok. On l'a, notre foutu batteur ! Il était juste là, devant nous ! C'est bien le président du club de foot, nan ?

- Si, murmure Ahito, lui aussi ébahi.

Ce casting va de surprises en surprises. _Evil christmas _est La chanson d'Aber'dim. Même vingt ans après, tous les ados branchés rock la connaissent, et tous l'ont reconnue avec la seule partition de la batterie. Pourtant, personne n'avait osé espérer l'entendre de cette manière. Il est tout à fait confondant pour tout le monde de constater à quel point un morceau peut-être à la fois semblable et différent dans son exécution. Pour tout un chacun, la batterie est simplement un ensemble de percussions qui permettent de rythmer la mélodie et d'accompagner les instruments. À cet instant, Rocket est en train de démontrer à une centaine de personnes à quel point on peut être dans l'erreur. Rocket _**joue**_ _Evil christmas_, et s'il y avait d'autres instruments, ce seraient eux qui l'accompagneraient, pas l'inverse. Le garçon, sans s'en rendre compte, prouve que la batterie peut-être mélodique et mélodieuse, et qu'elle peut se suffire à elle seule.

Tia sourit. La place à ses côtés va bientôt être prise. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait bien valoir son nouvel ami et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit pris. Mais la performance dépasse toutes ses attentes. Ce type est un génie de la batterie, et elle entend bien pouvoir jouer avec lui. Il lui semble que l'étendue de ses possibilités de jeu vient de tripler en une semaine. Le violon peut s'harmoniser avec tellement de choses, tellement de styles !

Avec Rocket à ses côtés, Tia est très impatiente de pouvoir prendre son nouvel essor.

Sinedd ramasse sa mâchoire. S'il avait remarqué le petit manège du capitaine, il ne l'avait jamais entendu jouer. Voilà chose faite. Et quelle démonstration prodigieuse ! Il sent la bienveillance de Rocket, mais aussi sa frustration et ses capacités de leader dans son jeu. Il sent comme les phrases qu'il joue sont là pour introduire un instrument et le guider ensuite. Là ! Il veut sortir sa guitare pour obéir au musicien et insérer sa propre partie, trois accords puis... Là, une nouvelle entrée !

Les silences, également. Rocket maîtrise les silences avec brio. Mei n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les pauses pouvaient être profondes et puissantes, à quel point elles pouvaient accompagner le chant. Parce que normalement, la voix d'Adim s'élève seule à ce moment, avec une douceur torve, ce qu'il faut d'ironie et de douleur. Et le silence de Rocket exprime tout ça. Si la voix d'Adim se superposait à ça, Mei pourrait en pleurer. Presque.

Thran tape du pied, et ce n'est pas tant pour se réchauffer que pour accompagner le rythme. Ses doigts le démangent, et son clavier aussi. Il regarde son frère scotché et D'Jok tout aussi éberlué, les yeux grand ouverts. Puis il se tourne vers Micro-Ice et la vision finit de l'achever.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, les pupilles dilatées, Micro-Ice s'est figé comme une statue d'airain. Il n'a pas conscience des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Cette musique lui arrache des frissons, la force de ce qu'il ressent lui échappe complètement. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre comment le monde entier vient de s'effacer de sa vision et de sa mémoire en quelques battements. Il ressent, simplement. Au plus profond de son âme vibrante.

Rocket, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant sa prestation, pose la main sur le charleston qui tinte encore en écho. Puis il se lève et va se poster devant Clamp et Aarch. Il ne se souvient plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé après qu'il se soit assis derrière la batterie. A-t-il été bon ? En tout cas, il a tout donné. Il se sent fébrile, tremblant, et ses mains sont moites. Il jette un coup d'oeil anxieux aux juges en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

- Eh bien, fait Clamp, c'était courageux de s'attaquer à un morceaux des Aber'dim. Présomptueux, même.

Les épaules de Rocket s'affaissent.

- En l'occurrence, reprend Aarch, la provocation a payé. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi-même.

Le soulagement assomme Rocket. Il relève la tête avec un regard interrogateur et intercepte la fierté qui s'échappe des yeux de son oncle.

- Il est évident que tu es pris, conclut Aarch en se râclant la gorge.

Il a menti. Rocket peut aller bien plus loin que lui. Et pendant qu'il regarde le garçon lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner, il se demande comment Norata a pu accepter que son fils fasse de la musique...

**0000000000**

Des applaudissement saluent le retour de Rocket dans la salle d'attente. Embarrassé, le garçon se passe la main dans les cheveux, salue rapidement et se dirige vers Tia.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier dans ton domaine, cher ami, sourit la jeune fille.

- Ah bon ? Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de mon jeu, rougit Rocket.

L'embarras et le manque de confiance en lui est bien le plus gros défaut de son ami, songe Tia. Il pourrait être un bon leader s'il prenait conscience de sa valeur...

Une nouvelle fois, des gens se lèvent. Cette fois, pourtant, il semble que ce ne sont que des batteurs. Si on peut utiliser plusieurs guitares ou autres, il n'y a qu'une seule batterie dans un groupe.

Aarch appelle le numéro 6, pendant que les garçons dehors voient passer leur camarade de seconde à la Grammar qui voulait postuler pour la place que Rocket vient de prendre. La terminale de leur lycée s'avance doucement et se présente avec une petite voix. Elle chante le morceau ultra-connu de Eurythmics, _Sweetdreams_.

Elle a courageusement repris la version originelle avec Annie Lennox au chant. Petit clin d'oeil « patriotique » s'il en est, puisque Annie Lennox est originaire d'Aberdeen, qui pourtant ne convainc pas vraiment. Si elle a une très belle voix, plutôt grave et ronde, elle manque de présence, de maturité scénique, peut-être. Elle a pourtant surpris les deux juges quand elle a commencé à chanter. Mais sa discrétion, peut-être due à la présence impressionnante de Aarch, a repris le dessus.

Elle s'efface derrière sa chanson. Trop. Dommage. Aarch l'arrête assez rapidement.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas le faire. Tu as une voix magnifique, mais tu as l'air de te cacher derrière. Fais-en un atout qui te permet de t'afficher, de jouer, lâche-toi, ne chante pas que pour toi.

- Pardon...

La jeune fille semble au bord des larmes.

- Ne t'excuse pas, essaie de la rassurer Clamp. Tu as une qualité de tonalité énorme, tu n'as plus qu'à la cultiver pour prendre plaisir à chanter. Pour l'instant, tu ne conviens pas à une démarche de formation d'un groupe, mais ne te décourage pas !

La brunette hoche la tête et tourne les talons. Elle quitte rapidement le Hall, la tête et les épaules basses, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

- C'est toujours dur d'être refusé, soupire Micro-Ice, même si on s'y est attendu...

Ahito se demande si son ami ne dit pas ça pour lui-même, mais il se tait et hoche la tête. Après tout, seul D'Jok est certain d'être pris. Les jumeaux, eux, se demandent comment ils réagiront si l'un des deux est pris sans l'autre. Ou s'ils sont rejetés tous les deux...

Les auditions continuent, mais aucun des jeunes gens qui passent ne font forte impression. Sauf un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs, qui présente un morceau de triangle. Micro-Ice hurle de rire dehors, à en pleurer, tandis que sur l'écran, Aarch et Clamp se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. C'est Clamp qui, à la fin de la prestation, se racle la gorge pour refuser le garçon. Sa voix est légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude, mais le musicien en herbe ne remarque rien et s'en va, un peu déçu. Il était sérieux, lui...

Le numéro vingt, dernier de la première série, s'avance. Dernière, plutôt. De sa démarche royale, Mei rejoint la salle de l'audition sous les encouragements belliqueux de sa mère.

- Bonjour, jeune fille...

- Mei.

- Eh bien, Mei, je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour la batterie... Tu vas nous chanter quoi ?

- _Tourniquet_ d'Evanescence. Piste 2.

Et la jeune fille de tendre un disque pour l'accompagnement. Le début glaçant de la musique s'élève alors qu'elle se place derrière le micro. Les accords succèdent à l'introduction, puis bientôt, c'est à elle.

« I tried to kill the pain » (J'ai tenté de mettre fin à la douleur)

En une phrase tout est dit. La voix de Mei est sensiblement différente de celle d'Amy Lee. Plus ronde, un peu plus grave, aussi, mais plus douce, moins agressive, presque caressante. Là où Amy Lee pleurait, Mei contient la rage. En laisse, bien serrée. Comme un doberman dont les babines tremblent déjà à l'idée de planter ses crocs dans une chair tendre. Le petit accent écossais qu'elle traîne encore lui donne un charme en plus. Presque imperceptible, il est pourtant décelable par les deux juges qui apprécient le caractère qu'il donne au chant.

« I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming » _(Je vous épargne la traduction, vous comprenez tous, ça casse tout en français... )_

Et la rage et la douleur se lèvent. Doucement, menaçantes. Encore tenues en laisse. Doucereuses. Mei fixe Aarch, qui, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture ne détache pas son regard. Derrière lui, la caméra capte la houle qui s'agite dans les yeux bleus. Tous les spectateurs se noient dans cette mer tempétueuse. Pas un geste superflu, aucune attitude de diva comme on aurait pu le croire venant de cette fille aux allures glaciales. Elle enfonce sa voix comme une lame chauffée au rouge dans le cœur des gens.

- Waaah, fait Micro-Ice, cette fille est une actrice monumentale ! Je suis vraiment amoureux, là...

Ahito ne prend même pas la peine de sourire, perdu comme les autres dans cette vague de douleur soigneusement dispersée.

- Je la veux ! Faire un groupe avec elle, ce serait juste génial ! S'exclame D'Jok avec un grand sourire.

Il ne sait pas qu'au même instant, à quelques mètres de là, Sinedd pense exactement la même chose, le poing serré sur sa cigarette...

Thran crispe la mâchoire dans l'indifférence générale. Oh, comme il aimerait pouvoir calculer ses effets, lui aussi. Comme l'a si bien dit Micro-Ice, cette fille est une actrice. Elle est vide, à l'intérieur. Pourquoi, alors, parvient-elle à harponner le cœur de tout le monde ?

Inconsciemment, Tia a saisi la main de Rocket. Cette fille lui hérisse le poil, dans tous les sens du terme. L'attitude princière qui l'agace, la voix qui la transporte, l'émotion qui la prend aux tripes. Elle est bonne, très bonne. Au moins autant qu'elle au violon. Elle ne sait pas trop comment la coexistence se passera, mais elle sait parfaitement que Mei sera prise. Comment le contraire pourrait être possible ?

Rocket a remarqué le geste de Tia, bien entendu, mais il ne se dégage pas, au contraire. Par cette pression, elle le soutient, aussi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a envie de croire. Parce que le rêve est à portée de leur doigts avec cette fille. Et en même temps, il va falloir faire avec son caractère, qu'il devine difficile.

« My soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied ? Christ, Tourniquet, my suicide »

Clamp éteint la piste dès que Mei se recentre sur la réalité. Il a fini par s'y faire, il s'est déjà fait avoir avec Rocket et Tia, plus question de se montrer impressionné. Même s'il l'est.

Aarch se racle la gorge.

- Bon, eh bien, Mei... Bienvenue dans le groupe !

- Merci.

La brunette n'esquisse même pas un sourire ou un signe de soulagement, de bonheur même. Il semble qu'elle ait été persuadée qu'elle serait prise. Avec une telle prestation, il est clair que le doute n'était pas de mise, mais quand même. Aarch fronce les sourcil en suivant des yeux sa nouvelle protégée.

- Tu vois, ma fille, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, ici, s'exclame sa mère, fière comme un paon.

Sa voix résonne dans le silence de la pièce. Vide, si on oublie la présence de Tia et Rocket. Un soupir imperceptible traverse les lèvres de la chanteuse avant qu'elle se tourne vers sa mère avec un visage de marbre.

- Bien entendu que j'y suis arrivée, fait-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je ne me suis jamais inquiétée.

Et elle va s'asseoir avec les deux jeunes gens qui la regardent avec un air mitigé. Elle ne parle pas, et eux finissent par l'ignorer pour se remettre à chuchoter dans leur coin. Du coin de l'oeil, elle regarde entrer le deuxième groupe.

Cette fois, ça y est, Sinedd est entré. Il a encore un peu de temps et finit sa cigarette derrière la porte, en attendant que les autres avant lui se ridiculisent. Il n'a jamais été charitable, et le stress n'améliore pas cet état de fait le prochain à faire un pas du côté des qualifiés, ce sera lui.

Et effectivement, avant lui, personne ne se distingue. Sauf pour des gags, comme le démontre un guitariste en herbe qui se coupe les doigts avec une corde en accordant sa guitare. Dieu que le monde est pitoyable.

Sinedd a bien évidemment déjà sorti et accordé sa guitare lorsqu'il se présente devant Aarch et Clamp. Il les ignore quasiment en branchant sa pédale et sa guitare, répondant à leur question on leur tournant le dos.

- Tu vas nous jouer quoi ?

- _Fade to black_, de Metallica.

Et il commence. L'introduction, d'abord, calme, qu'il enregistre sur sa pédale avant de jouer la deuxième guitare, qu'il superpose, en disto. Puis il arrête et joue les accords du couplet en se rapprochant du micro.

Le jeu avec la pédale et le fait qu'il additionne les partitions de guitares à lui tout seul est assez impressionnant. Quand il commence à chanter, il a gagné.

- Il chante, Sinedd ? Demande bêtement Micro-Ice.

- Ben ouais, apparemment, répond D'Jok, surpris et énervé. En plus, on a beau dire, il n'est pas trop mauvais...

- Il est même sacrément bon, souligne Ahito avec honnêté. C'est peu être un emmerdeur fini, il gère avec sa guitare, sa pédale et sa voix.

Thran hoche la tête. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

La voix de Sinedd a quasiment le même timbre que James Hetfield, le chanteur de Metallica, bien que moins clair et légèrement plus puissant. Sa voix légèrement rauque accompagne parfaitement sa prestation à la guitare, et Mei se dit qu'une collaboration avec lui serait pas mal. Après tout, nombreux sont les groupes de metal symphonique où la chanteuse est parfois accompagnée par un des musiciens à la voix plus gutturale.

Tia et Rocket retiennent leur souffle. Il manquait la guitare. Elle est là, devant eux. La dextérité dont fait preuve Sinedd, en plus de sa belle interprétation vocale le hissent à leurs côtés. Il semble que le jeune homme aurait pu choisir un morceau encore plus complexe au niveau du jeu, mais il a préféré se cantonner à utiliser sa pédale pour plus d'effet. Quelle réussite. Il ne manque quasiment plus que la batterie ! Et Rocket est tout à fait prête à se dévouer pour comble ce manque...

**0000000000**

La tension monte chez le quatuor. Enfin c'est à eux. D'Jok passera le premier, puis Thran, et enfin Ahito. Depuis Sinedd, personne ne s'est ajouté au petit groupe que forment les quatre sélectionnés. Il y a eu quelques scandales et des crises de larmes, mais le calme olympien d'Aarch et la gentillesse de Clamp ont fait des miracles. Quelques fous rires mal dissimulés, aussi, devant certains musiciens-qui-devraient-avoir-un-plan-B-pour-le-futur, mais il y aurait pu en avoir plus si les performances de Tia, Mei et Sinedd n'avaient pas dégoutés les pires...

Il ne reste plus qu'eux dans la salle. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Micro-Ice n'a pas sorti sa guitare. Il n'en a pas eu le cœur. Il est un peu jaloux de ses amis, finalement, alors que c'est sa propre faute s'il a abandonné. Mais bon, c'est trop tard, de toute façon...

D'Jok présente _Nothing Else Matter_, de Metallica. Un peu plus, et il tombait sur le morceau de Sinedd... Son interprétation a moins d'éclat que celle de Sinedd, et sa voix est plus commune, plus douce aussi, ce qui donne une langueur assez dérangeante à la chanson. Pourtant, la prestation est très bonne, il se débrouille aussi bien au chant qu'à la guitare, même s'il ne joue pas toutes les partitions.

Thran, Ahito et Micro-Ice l'ont tant entendu jouer que la surprise n'est pas la même, même s'ils doivent avouer qu'il se débrouille encore mieux que la veille.

De son côté, Sinedd a un petit rictus satisfait. Certes, D'Jok est bon, mais pas autant que lui.

Mei, Tia et Rocket apprécient aux aussi le spectacle à sa juste valeur, bien que Rocket aussi ait déjà entendu le rouquin à la guitare.

Rapidement, Aarch envoie D'Jok rejoindre les autres. Il semblerait qu'il commence à fatiguer.

Thran se présente à son tour et installe son clavier en discutant avec Clamp sur toutes les possibilités qu'offre son petit bijou. Au bout de cinq minutes de discussion et trois raclement de gorge d'Aarch, Thran s'installe derrière son instrument. La jolie interprétation qu'il fait de la chanson _I'm lonely_, des White Stripes change complètement de ce qui a déjà été fait. Le clavier a une sonorité complètement différente de la guitare, et il est le seul à avoir emmené cet instrument. Peut-être pas assez rock pour certains, il est pourtant tout à fait passionnant de travailler dessus. Pour Thran, c'est aussi la possibilité de jouer avec les rendus. Là, en l'occurrence, le son est bien celui d'un piano, et il n'a pas vraiment de traitement à faire.

Le fait qu'il ne chante pas a légèrement troublé les spectateurs qui restent. Il... manque quelque chose.

C'est quand Mei et Aarch commencent à fredonner les paroles qu'ils se rendent compte du pouvoir de Thran. La subtilité et la douceur du garçon sont à l'opposé de la puissance qui a pu être étalée jusqu'à maintenant. Ce contraste dépayse un peu, mais finalement, Aarch se prend au jeu. Thran serait très bon en accompagnement. Il a un bon sens du rythme et de la musique, comme Rocket. Et il a la subtilité qui manque à Rocket, la discrétion qui manque à D'Jok ou Sinedd. Une sorte de liant.

- Thran aurait pu choisir quelque chose de plus violent, remarque Micro-Ice.

- Tout est dans la nuance, Mice, dans la nuance, répond le deuxième jumeau en approuvant tacitement le choix de son frère. On a pas besoin de tente-six mille Sinedd ou D'Jok, il faut de la complémentarité. Et de l'originalité.

Micro-Ice approuve à contre-coeur. Et lui, aurait-il été pris s'il avait essayé ?

**0000000000**

Ahito s'avance avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Quand Aarch le voit arriver, il se dit qu'il l'aurait plutôt vu dans un groupe de reggae avec sa basse. Et il se dit qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort quand il entend le nom de l'artiste à qui il emprunte l'oeuvre. Marcus Miller n'est pas un bassiste de reggae, mais il n'est pas vraiment un musicien de rock non plus. Mais _Blast_ est un morceau de choix pour prouver sa dextérité.

À coup de slap et de tapping, Ahito fait courir ses doigts sur la basse fretless. Aarch et Clamp, n'ayant jamais été guitaristes, ne peuvent que deviner la difficulté de jouer sans repère, avec une telle vitesse d'exécution. Pourtant, la chose semble facile au jeune homme qui a tout perdu de son inertie.

Micro-Ice s'agite. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il adore jouer avec Ahito ; quand le rythme que sa basse chante avec un son chaud lui traverse le corps. Instinctivement, il peut enchaîner, suivre Ahito partout où il va. Juste avec cette mélodie tonique et vibrante.

Le morceau donne envie à Mei de danser. Il lui semble qu'elle l'a déjà entendu avant. En boîte de nuit pendant les vacances, peut-être ? Peu importe, elle a vraiment envie de danser.

Tia n'est pas loin non plus de s'agiter. Ses épaules bougent légèrement, et elle se concentre pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Mais quand Rocket commence à taper sur ses cuisses, à côté d'elle, elle abandonne.

Sinedd doit bien avouer que la dextérité d'Ahito est tout simplement géniale. Lui qui pensait que son camarade était juste un endormi chronique et pathologique. C'est une bonne gifle. Après tout, il ne lui dira jamais qu'il admire sa technique, alors il peut bien se l'avouer. Et puis la virtuosité, c'est ce qu'il aime, dans la musique...

Alors que Ahito sort avec l'approbation du jury, Micro-Ice se lance dans une improvisation de son cru pour le saluer. Le bassiste reprend son instrument et suit son ami avec plaisir. Les autres se lèvent, un peu de détente ne fera pas de mal, après tout ce stress.

Même si tous se demandent pourquoi le petit brun n'a pas passé le casting alors qu'il semble se débrouiller plus que raisonnablement avec son instrument...

Du côté des juges, c'est le soulagement. Il s'accordent une petite pause.

- Ça y est, c'est fini, soupire Clamp. Je ne pensais pas que des gamins pouvaient être si doués...

- Oui, je t'avoue que je n'en attendais pas tant. Mais...

- Tu n'es pas satisfait ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il manque quelque chose, encore... Non ?

- Bah, on verra bien...

Les deux hommes se lèvent et s'étirent avant de rejoindre la pièce voisine.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Aarch s'arrête brusquement devant Clamp, qui lui rentre dedans. Mais aucun des deux ne pense à s'excuser.

Devant eux, au lieu d'attendre sagement, les jeunes se font un bœuf monumental.

Tia a sorti son violon et joue comme une damnée, comme elle ne s'est jamais amusée avant. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'agite fiévreusement en suivant le rythme que Micro-Ice et Ahito déroulent. Thran a trouvé une prise pour brancher son clavier et accompagne ses amis, tandis que Rocket et Mei frappent dans leurs mains en dansant légèrement. D'Jok sourit en grattant lui-même sa guitare, et Sinedd semble avoir du mal à résister à participer à la sauterie.

- J'ai trouvé ce qui manquait, murmure Aarch en fixant le petit brun qu'il n'a pas vu passer les auditions.

**_À suivre !_**

_Vala vala, enfin, ce chapitre est fini, après de douloureuses heures d'accouchement... J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais ! =) 29 pages, quand même... J'espère que mon Mice vous plaira, pour l'instant, je n'ai eu que de bon échos. =) Comme d'hab, je me suis pas relue, et là, maintenant, tout de suites, à une heure du mat', j'ai faim et envie d'aller dormir... -_-'' Je suis désolée si la fin du casting vous semble trop rapide. Je vous avoue que le clavier de Thran m'a vraiment posé problème, et que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour décrire les scènes musicales. J'avais un peu peur que ça devienne redondant. J'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire à tête reposée, si je n'en suis pas satisfaite... J'espère que vous aurez écouté les morceaux qui passent dans cette fic, surtout si vous ne les connaissez pas, c'est un petit plaisir que je m'octroie que de vous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses ! =)_

_Sur ce, bonne nuit ! =) ah oui, par contre, je m'excuse d'avance, mais le mois de mai ne verra sans doute pas de mise à jour, c'est la période des partiels et des rendus de dossiers. Vous comprendrez bien que malgré tout le plaisir que j'ai à écrire cette fic, faut bien bosser, des fois... T_T_


	5. Chapter 04

_Note : Salut les coupains ! Vous m'attendiez plus, hein, hein ? Dites ? Eh ben me revoilà... Oui. J'ai honte. Je me suis motivée pour participer au NaNoWriMo (si vous connaissez pas, comme la plupart des gens normaux, vous pouvez demander à Google pour de plus amples informations, mais pour résumer, c'est une sorte de (secte) concours pour lequel on doit écrire 50 000 mots en moins d'un mois, pendant le mois de novembre.) J'ai choisi d'avancer cette fic, parce que je devais bien ça à ceux qui attendent encore une suite, après toutes ces... ANNÉES ? Oh mon dieu, brûlez-moi à l'azote liquide..._

_Bref, je n'en suis forcément pas à 50 000 mots, ce serait trop beau, bien sûr, mais j'en ai déjà presque 13 000, et à mon niveau, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Je viens de commencer à écrire le chapitre 6, donc après ce chapitre-là, sachez d'ors et déjà qu'il y en aura un autre. Probablement à la fin du mois de novembre. (Et ce serait trop cool que je finisse le 6 et commence le 7, mais faut pas rêver, il neigerait et il neige jamais en Irlande.)_

_Bon, sans plus tarder, ENCORE, voici la suite tant attendue..._

**_Enjoy !_**

Micro-Ice rit comme un fou, s'amusant autant qu'il amuse les autres avec sa musique. C'est ça qu'il aime. Et c'est finalement ça qui les réunit ce jour-là : l'amour de la musique.

Tout à l'heure, quand il a commencé, c'était par besoin, parce que Ahito avait allumé quelque chose avec son morceau. Et puis c'est devenu plus. Le plaisir. Jouer là, dans ce morceau de salle, dans ce hall déchiqueté qui a abrité tant de concerts et tant de musiciens. L'acoustique est unique. Peut-être aussi parce que son rire résonne en chœur avec celui des autres, et les voix de leurs instruments.

Ce n'est pas du rock qu'ils font en ce moment, même si c'est ça qui les a fait venir à l'origine. Non. Ça ne se classifie pas, c'est une musique qui leur sort des tripes, avec autant de soulagement et de joie que de peur sourde et d'appréhension.

Micro-Ice jette un coup d'œil à sa droite, au sourire de la jolie demoiselle qu'il a aperçue il y a plus de deux heures. Elle a perdu un peu de sa froideur, de son maintien. Elle commence doucement à lâcher prise. Et le brun espère que leur petit jeu durera longtemps, histoire qu'elle s'oublie un instant et se perde. C'est une bonne actrice et une bonne chanteuse, oui. Mais quelque part en chemin, il semble qu'elle ait oublié d'aimer la musique. D'en avoir besoin pour se sentir bien, pas pour écraser les autres...

000000000000

Aarch regarde fixement le garçon qui sourit à s'en ouvrir les joues au milieu des autres. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas passé le casting. Clamp, à sa droite, semble tout aussi perdu, ce qui ne le rassure pas réellement. Le petit brun n'a pas une technique parfaite, loin de là, mais il dégage une énergie passionnante à regarder. Avec sa guitare manouche qui paraît complètement déplacée dans ce contexte rock.

C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'il tilte : à côté de musiciens tels que Tia, Rocket ou Sinedd, il serait passé complètement inaperçu. Pas parce qu'il n'a aucun talent, mais parce que son univers est trop diffus, parce que, comme Thran, il est dans le lien.  
Ce qu'il manquait aux yeux d'Aarch, c'était un moyen de connecter tous ces talents pour pouvoir monter quelque chose de solide. Et voilà que par hasard, ce gamin vient de le lui offrir. Sans vraiment vouloir, sans y faire attention.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, il voit sur leur visage la même joie et le même partage. Déjà, la solidité commence à se construire, même si Sinedd semble décidé à rester dans son coin. Les doigts du jeune homme s'agitent pourtant, démontrant là son désir de prendre part aux festivités. Trop d'ombres et de retenue, pour avancer tout de suite au centre de la lumière. L'animal sauvage a besoin de temps pour se laisser apprivoiser...

Enfin. Il est temps de poser les fondations de cette nouvelle ère.

Lorsque Aarch frappe dans ses mains, même les observateurs Ahito et Micro-Ice ne l'entendent pas tout de suite. Sinedd, lui, capte le son clairement. Ses doigts cessent immédiatement leur danse et il lève les yeux. Il voit l'étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard de l'ancien batteur et pressent ce qui va suivre :

- Eh bien, fait la voix forte d'Aarch pour faire remarquer sa présence. Eh bien, répète-t-il une fois que les instruments se sont tus, moi qui m'attendais à vous voir dans l'expectative, je suis surpris...

Micro-Ice essaie d'atteindre discrètement sa housse, range rapidement sa guitare et se dirige en catimini vers la sortie, mais son mouvement est repéré par le producteur :

- Hélà, jeune homme, pas si vite !

Le petit brun s'arrête et se retourne lentement.

- Euh... Je vais y aller, vous avez certainement des choses à dire et je... Euh... Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, donc euh...

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Aarch.

- Effectivement, j'ai des choses à dire, mais ça te concerne également.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Enfin j'veux dire... Pardon, m'sieur ?

- Tu as gagné ta place dans le groupe.

Un silence lourd s'abat sur la salle, comme une claque en pleine figure de chacun des adolescents. Le plus surpris est bien sûr Micro-Ice, qui, la bouche béante et les yeux au bord des orbites, a du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- C'est une blague ? Fait-il enfin, après que D'Jok, à côté de lui, lui a remis la mâchoire en place (et a failli faire pareil avec les yeux).

- Non, non, je suis très sérieux.

Nouveau silence. Puis D'Jok se met à crier et prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras, Thran se jette rapidement dans la mêlée en sautillant et Ahito donne une grande claque dans le dos du plus jeune.

Enfin, Micro-Ice comprend. Et, ne sachant comment réagir, il fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux :

- Ah, vous avez remarqué mon extraordinaire talent ? Franchement, si je passais l'audition, j'avais peur d'en dégoûter plus d'un !

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Tout le monde exceptés Sinedd et Mei. L'un jetant un regard méprisant à la scène, l'autre totalement hermétique à la moindre tentative d'humour. D'Jok ébouriffe les cheveux de son ami avec joie.

Il est à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qui compte. Peu importe le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu passer le casting, maintenant, puisque le résultat est le même.

- Enfin, si tu veux rejoindre tes amis, bien évidemment. Je veux des gens motivés.

- Bien-sûr qu'il est motivé ! Répond D'Jok à la place de Micro-Ice.

Aarch se tourne vers le petit brun et le regarde dans les yeux. Gêné, le garçon sourit :

- Avoir la chance de participer à cette nouvelle ère du rock à Aberdeen ? Bien-sûr que j'en suis ! Par contre, je ne suis qu'un humble joueur de cithare... Euh guitare ! (1)

Une nouvelle fois, un rire résonne dans la salle. Aarch donne un coup d'œil circulaire aux jeunes gens qui l'entourent. Avec tendresse, il les regarde se détendre et s'apprivoiser.

L'aventure peut commencer, enfin.

- Bon, reprend-il en se raclant la gorge. Passons aux choses sérieuses... Nous sommes début décembre. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à faire un concert d'ici à la fin du mois. Noël ou jour de l'An, nous verrons, mais vous allez devoir vous mettre sérieusement au travail !

Cette occasion nous permettra de voir si vous pouvez être aptes à participer au Glasgow Festival Contest qui se tiendra à la fin du mois de Juillet. Je veux que vous réussissiez là où Aber'dim a échoué ! Mais pour l'instant, votre seul objectif est de créer quelque chose ensemble.

- Attendez, interrompt Mei de sa voix glaciale. Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que nous soyons capables de jouer tous ensemble ? La batterie et les guitares, je veux bien, quoique je reste très dubitative quant à la présence d'une guitare manouche dans le groupe, mais le clavier ? Le violon ? C'est un groupe de rock, pas un truc folklorique local ou une pseudo représentation de variet' qu'on veut faire ! Comment des instruments aussi disparates pourraient donner quelque chose de bien ?

- Diablo Swing Orchestra.

La réponse a été murmurée, marmonnée, par trois personnages complètement opposés. Ahito, Rocket et Sinedd se regardent, interloqués.

- Eh bien certains d'entre vous ont déjà une idée, on dirait, conclut Aarch avec un petit sourire.

- Le tout n'est pas de savoir ce qu'on va faire, remarque Thran, mais de savoir comment on va le faire. Nos goûts, nos façons de jouer, d'appréhender la musique sont différents, mais le message que nous voulons donner doit être universel. Dans un sens, on a tous quelque chose à apporter...

Tia approuve timidement, ainsi que les trois autres Golden boys et Rocket.

- Bien, de toute façon, chacun va réfléchir à tout ça aujourd'hui et demain. Lundi après-midi, je veux vous voir tous ici à 16h, avec une autorisation de vos parents et de vos proviseurs qui vous permettra de dormir ici et d'arranger vos horaires et vos obligations scolaires. J'ai acheté la maison voisine pour en faire un dortoir : à partir de la semaine prochaine, ce sera votre deuxième foyer. Avec l'aide de Clamp, nous allons rénover le Music Hall pour pouvoir accueillir le public de votre premier concert. Vous allez donc devoir travailler d'arrache-pied après les cours pour nous faire honneur.

Les huit adolescents hochent la tête d'un même geste. L'aventure commence. Lorsqu'ils quittent les lieux, de petits groupes se forment : Tia propose à Rocket de le ramener chez lui en passant, les quatre inséparables s'en vont joyeusement à la conquête du Phoebe's Absinthe pour arroser leur réussite (et Micro-Ice espère secrètement que pour une fois, sa mère lui laissera commander une petite pinte. Ou au moins un demi.), Sinedd les suit, quelques pas derrière, puisqu'il part embaucher au St Nicholas' et Mei retourne à l'internat avec ses parents. La mère babille toujours d'une voix autoritaire et Micro-Ice, qui surprend quelques échos se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

0000000000

Tia vient de repartir avec son professeur de musique et Rocket regarde la voiture retrouver sa place dans le trafic. Le bonheur qu'il a ressenti à sa rencontre avec la blonde et à l'idée d'entrer dans le groupe s'efface doucement. Plus dur encore que l'audition, il va devoir convaincre son père qu'il va faire de la musique une de ses priorités. Il prend une profonde inspiration, respirant le doux parfum des fleurs, et quitte la route des yeux pour entrer dans la boutique.

- Rocket, le salue son père. L'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

- Euh, en fait, faut qu'on parle de ça.

- Quoi, tu t'es fait virer du club ?

- Non, non, mais j'ai de nouvelles occupations plus importantes...

- Et je suppose que je vais pas aimer, vu ton hésitation.

- J'ai... jaipassélecastingdAarchcetaprèm.

- Pardon ? J'espère que j'ai mal compris. Je croyais que j'avais été clair sur la musique.

- Ecoute, P'pa, je t'ai jamais demandé d'argent pour mes affaires, je t'ai aidé au magasin, j'ai fait du foot parce que tu m'as encouragé à en faire – et je déteste pas ça, au contraire. Mais la musique, ça me plaît. Je sens que c'est mon truc, et je me débrouille plutôt bien à la batterie...

- Parce qu'en plus, tu fais de la batterie ?!

- Tu sais très bien que je suis fan d'Aarch depuis que je sais marcher.

- C'est bien parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- La faute à qui ? Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler, je savais même pas qu'Aarch était mon oncle.

- Arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était vraiment de la famille ! Il a cessé d'être mon frère il y a vingt ans.

- Peu importe Papa, c'est pas ça l'important ! J'ai décroché ma place dans le groupe et je veux en faire partie !

- Moi vivant, tu ne feras jamais de musique. Un point, c'est tout.

- Mais...

- Tu devras marcher sur mon cadavre pour entrer dans ce groupe, Rocket. La discussion est close. Va dans ta chambre.

Rocket a un violent geste de frustration, mimant son envie d'envoyer par terre tous ces jolis pots de fleurs. Mais il ne s'exécute pas et à la place, monte dans sa chambre pour jouer de la batterie. Encore.

Norata, en bas, est hors de lui. C'est finalement lui qui balance un pot sur le carrelage du magasin, répandant la terre partout sans pour autant soulager sa colère. Exceptionnellement il ferme la boutique et, sans prendre le temps de ramasser les dégâts, quitte les lieux. Une autre discussion houleuse l'attend.

0000000000

Sinedd prend une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Travailler avec Micro-Ice et toute sa clique lui paraît tout à coup insupportable. Insurmontable. Il ne comprend pas vraiment comment il pourrait s'entendre avec eux, qui sont si lumineux, si solaires. Alors que lui-même est à l'image d'une nuit d'orage, sombre et menaçante. Il aimerait tordre le cou à leur ardeur, piétiner leurs sourires et se repaître de leurs larmes. Sa gorge se noue alors que la rage y remonte, comme de la bile. Il jette son mégot, espérant balancer avec toute sa haine, mais rien n'y fait.

Puis un souvenir émerge alors que les coups d'archet de _Stratosphere Serenade_ s'invitent à ses oreilles. Diablo Swing Orchestra... Ahito et Rocket ont eu la même réponse que lui à la remarque de Mei. Tous trois, si dissemblables au premier abord, ont eu la même pensée pour ce groupe si étonnant qui mêle tant de genres, du jazz au métal, en passant par le classique et le lyrique.

C'est un bon point de départ. Il est possible que sa rage puisse servir, se dit-il brusquement. Que cette obscurité qui l'habite puisse effectivement torturer la légèreté de ses désormais partenaires. Mettre en scène une sorte de _melting pot_ de toutes leurs différences, rassemblées autour des quelques similitudes qui les ont fait rejoindre le groupe, serait passionnant. Mais il lui faut avant tout trouver ces points communs. Leur goût pour le rock en est un, bien évidemment, mais il est trop superficiel. Enfin, disons qu'il n'est qu'une conséquence à leur véritable ressemblance : un besoin physique de s'imposer, de provoquer, d'exprimer tous les sentiments qui bouillonnent dans leurs veines, à fleur de peau.

Pourquoi tous ces gens si différents auraient-il le même but ? C'est une question à laquelle Sinedd ne peut pas répondre à vrai dire, il ne veut même pas y penser, il n'est pas là pour faire de la psychologie, mais bien pour faire de la musique. Et le résultat est là : tous les musiciens du groupe sont bons individuellement – excepté peut-être Micro-Ice – et dégagent un univers hallucinant, chacun à leur manière. Il vivent tous pour la musique, alors peut-être y aurait-il un moyen de conjuguer leurs atmosphères pour en créer une bien particulière et puissante. S'ils parvenaient à combiner leur musique...

0000000000

Norata sait très bien où trouver son frère : Aarch est une créature d'habitudes, et son grand retour a dû réveiller quelques manques. Lorsqu'il arrive devant le Phoebe's Absinthe, il respire un grand coup, serre son poing gauche, celui qu'il peut encore serrer, et passe la porte en soufflant.

- Je savais que tu allais venir, soupire Aarch en le voyant se poster devant lui. Rocket a fait forte impression...

- Il est hors de question que mon fils participe de près où de loin à ta nouvelle lubie. Tu n'auras jamais mon autorisation pour qu'il entre dans ton groupe, et je suis prêt à porter plainte si tu l'enrôles quand même.

- Ecoute, Norata, c'est ridicule, Rocket est doué, certainement plus que nous à son âge, et il en veut, ça se voit. En plus il doit être majeur, alors...

- Je te préviens, Aarch, je te vois encore traîner dans les parages de mon magasin ou à moins de cent mètres de mon fils et je ne réponds plus de rien. Le fait que je sois infirme ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de moins dangereux.

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement empêcher ton fils de vivre sa vie, tu...

- Ne. Me. Donne pas. De conseils. Parentaux, gronde Norata, d'une voix blanche de rage. Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu ne feras pas la même chose avec mon fils.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, Norata tourne les talons de peur d'avoir un geste qu'il regretterait. Bousculant deux ou trois personnes en tentant d'atteindre rapidement la sortie, il ne voit pas les épaules de son frère s'affaisser, ni Clamp tapoter le dos de son ami qui semble soudain éteint.

- C'est la colère qui le fait parler, essaie de rassurer le technicien.

- Peut-être, mais il a raison. Je l'ai complètement abandonné après la Catastrophe, et j'aurais dû être là. Quand j'ai su qu'il ne pourrait plus se resservir de sa main de façon normale, j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Norata m'a toujours soutenu, il a toujours joué son rôle de grand frère à la perfection, mais quand il a eu besoin de soutien, de moi, je l'ai tout simplement laissé tomber. C'était égoïste.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant, il faut penser à l'avenir. Se passer du petit serait vraiment un problème c'est le seul et unique batteur qu'on a auditionné. Et un batteur est quasi vital pour la formation.

- On va d'abord attendre que les choses se tassent, peut-être que Rocket va réussir à convaincre son père...

- Tu y crois ?

- Honnêtement, non. Mais pour l'instant on n'a pas trop le choix. La basse et le clavier pourront servir à la rythmique et au pire, dans tous les cas, il nous reste tes instruments à toi. Pour le moment.

0000000000

À l'autre bout de la pièce bondée, le quatuor d'enfer fête sa réussite. Mme Ferguson a même accordé son demi à Micro-Ice, pour l'occasion. Et c'est Patrick qui régale, flanquant un grand coup dans le dos d'Ahito à côté de lui, qui s'étouffe dans sa pinte.

- Je suis fier de vous les jeunes, vous allez faire honneur au quartier, tonitrue le géant, attirant l'attention sur le petit groupe.

Des curieux viennent se greffer à la conversation, et bientôt, la moitié de la salle entoure les jeunes musiciens. C'est vrai qu'ils sont connus, ici. Micro-Ice plus que les autres, mais le petit groupe a déjà une petite réputation, puisqu'il met régulièrement l'ambiance dans le pub. Puisque les _live music_ ne commencent qu'à 21h et qu'à cette heure-là, ils sont tous chez eux (sauf Micro-Ice, mais le PA est un peu chez Micro-Ice), ils ne dérangent pas les groupes semi-professionnels qui passent sur la scène du Phoebe's. Et ceux qui les connaissent sont pour la plupart des habitués ou des voisins. Un petit bout de famille, quoi. Tous sont incroyablement pleins d'orgueil à la nouvelle de leur entrée dans le groupe d'Aarch. C'est que quand même, Aarch est une légende, dans le coin ! Et peut-être qu'il pourrait permettre à Aberdeen de revenir dans la course du Glasgow Festival Contest, parce que ça fait plus de vingt ans que la ville n'a plus de représentants dignes de ce nom.

Quelques uns parmi les badauds s'interrogent sur le nombre de membres. Huit, ça fait beaucoup. Et puis trouver un type de musique qui les mettra tous d'accord risque d'être une sacré paire de manche.

- Et tu dis que Sinedd fait partie du groupe ? S'enquiert Patrick auprès de Thran, un poil soucieux. Ça risque de faire des étincelles, non ?

- Je sais pas encore, mais je pense qu'il va falloir surveiller un peu D'Jok, vu comme il aime le provoquer...

- Sinedd est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, faire partie d'un groupe me paraît plutôt bizarre de sa part. Je l'aurais plus imaginé faire quelque chose en solo.

- Dans tous les cas, il aurait besoin d'accompagnement. La musique n'est pas un art qu'on peut pratiquer tout seul, si on veut faire des choses intéressantes.

- Et tous vos instruments disparates, ça peut donner quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Ça, je sais pas encore. Mais on a fait un bœuf plutôt pas mal après les auditions. Maintenant, il va falloir voir comment les répétitions vont se passer.

- D'ailleurs, intervient D'Jok, qui a pris la conversation en cours, C'est quoi Diablo machintruc, Ahito ?

- Diablo Swing Orchestra ? C'est un groupe de metal avant-gardiste, qui mêle plein de genres à leurs sonorités metal. Y a du violoncelle, de la trompette, du trombone, et même du _didgeridoo_ dans un des morceaux. Et à vrai dire, il me semble qu'il y a huit membres aussi, comme nous.

- Comment ça se fait que Rocket et Sinedd connaissent ?

- Alors là, j'en sais absolument rien, ils sont plutôt célèbres dans l'univers du metal avant-gardiste, mais les non-initiés sont rares à savoir ce qu'ils font. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop de la part de Sinedd qu'il connaisse. Honnêtement, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné par le metal, notamment les groupes très techniques. Il est plutôt branché heavy metal, comme il l'a montré avec son morceau de Metallica, mais aussi neo-classique et symphonique.

- Ouais, sa guitare est une Stratocaster Yngwie Malmsteen, c'est dire, commente Micro-Ice.

- Bref, conclut Ahito, venant de Sinedd, qui est passionné de nouveautés et de technique, ça ne me choque pas. Mais le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, là...

- Rocket, précise son frère.

- Ouais, lui, il est passé complètement à travers les mailles du filet. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait connaître. Et en fait, je me demande à quel genre de musique il est rattaché...

- C'est vrai que c'était une sacrée surprise ! Commente D'Jok. Quand je pense qu'on cherchait un batteur pour le concert de Noël et qu'on en avait un sous le nez.

- C'est étonnant qu'on l'ait jamais vu utiliser la salle de musique.

- Il a l'air de quelqu'un de très discret. Ceci dit, derrière la batterie, il a carrément assuré ! On aurait dit un soldat.

- Je me demande contre qui il menait sa guerre, s'interroge Thran en caressant son étrange bouc inversé. Je suis super impatient de commencer les répétitions, n'empêche !

- Moi aussi, soupire D'Jok avec un sourire rêveur.

- Et moi je suis pressé de revoir, la princesse Mei, ajoute Micro-Ice, avec autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que son meilleur ami.

Personne n'a mentionné que le petit brun n'avait pas participé aux auditions. Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une erreur d'aiguillage. Pourtant, Ahito garde un œil sur son ami, se demandant comment il va tenir la pression qui leur tombe dessus.

0000000000

Sinedd a posé sa démission au St Nicholas' la veille au soir, expliquant au patron qu'avec le nouveau groupe, il ne pourra plus être aussi disponible. Il lui reste donc à faire son dernier dimanche avant de mettre les voiles. Aussi peu sensible qu'il soit, ce travail va lui manquer. Il aimait se sentir occupé, oublier sa rage les quelques heures où il devait servir les clients et zigzaguer entre les buveurs patentés à la recherche de verres vides. Et puis il y avait toujours le plaisir des_ live music_, le soir, qui lui permettaient de travailler en musique, de se nourrir de nouveaux accords et de nouvelles sonorités. Ce dimanche est bien calme en comparaison du reste de ses journées.

Le patron a fait le nez quand il lui a dit qu'il partait. Après tout, il était un bon employé. Étonnamment, quand on le connaît, il n'a jamais déclenché de bagarre, il a toujours été serviable, n'a jamais cassé de verres plus que nécessaire. Oui, vraiment, le patron va perdre au change. Mais il pense déjà au chiffre qu'il pourrait faire si Sinedd devenait célèbre. Quel fan n'aurait pas envie de boire un verre dans le pub où a travaillé son idole ? Encore faut-il que Sinedd devienne célèbre.

Mais après tout, il vient d'entrer dans le groupe produit par Aarch, non ?

0000000000

- Alors comme ça tu t'en vas.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

Peut-être est-ce le trac, mais Mei est beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude avec Yuki. La rouquine se sent profondément blessée à cet instant. Presque souillée. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune utilité et que la princesse la rejetait et la congédiait. Pour leur dernier moment avant longtemps semble-t-il, Yuki décide pourtant de garder son calme et sa douceur. C'est avec ça qu'elle a réussi à amadouer Mei, pas autrement. Et elle ne veut pas montrer à son amie qu'elle a l'ascendant.

- Félicitations, c'est génial. Toi qui as toujours voulu faire partie de quelque chose de grand, c'est chose faite.

- J'espère bien, mais pour l'instant, j'ai des doutes. Aarch a pris deux ou trois bizarreries dans le groupe, j'ai plus l'impression de faire partie d'un cabinet de curiosités que d'un groupe de musique.

- Tu verras, ça a l'air amusant, en tout cas !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y amuser. C'est pas un jeu pour moi.

Yuki soupire en même temps que Mei glisse son sac à main sur son épaule.

- Je sais. Mais profites-en quand même.

- Ouais. Bon ben salut.

Sans un geste de plus, la grande brune tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Le silence se répercute jusque dans les côtes de Yuki. Demain matin, il n'y aura pas de courses, pas de chants, juste du rien. Elle a plutôt intérêt à s'y habituer. En attendant, étrangement, elle se dirige vers l'étui de sa flûte. Peut-être pourra-t-elle tuer le temps, et un peu de ce silence à améliorer ses gammes...

0000000000

- Mère, à partir de lundi, je vais loger chez le professeur Gordon jusqu'à mon audition pour le Conservatoire. Cela me permettra de ne pas perdre de temps ou de concentration.

- Très bien, Tia. Si cela vous permet de réussir votre examen à la fin. Mais Gordon ne sera pas payé plus cher pour cela, j'espère qu'il en a conscience.

- Oui, Mère. Il le fait pour ma réussite.

- Dois-je ajouter que votre père et moi tenons à ce que vos résultats scolaires se maintiennent ?

- Non, Mère, ce n'est pas nécessaire, il est évident que je garderai ma place de major de promotion.

Tia détourne les yeux de la femme qui boit tranquillement son thé, et s'apprête à quitter le boudoir privé dans lequel elle a fait irruption quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant si vous le souhaitez, je préviendrai votre père, la salue sa mère d'un ton indifférent.

- Merci. Mais je vais dormir cette nuit encore dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée, Mère.

La jeune fille passe la porte les épaules basses. Elle a eu beau s'y attendre, cette insensibilité la blesse. Même si à cet instant, cette froideur sert à ses plans, Tia ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie que sa mère soit suspicieuse et la questionne. Mais rien.

Elle soupire. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer, et le destin lui donne peut-être l'indice qu'elle attendait pour choisir un chemin de traverse... Elle croise tout de même les doigts en espérant que son professeur de violon n'aura pas de problèmes. Elle l'a plongé dans toute cette histoire sans trop lui demander son avis...

Lèvres pincées, Tia retourne à sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Elle partira du lycée pour aller retrouver les autres au Music Hall directement. Quant aux signatures... Elle s'arrangera. En sortant sa valise pour la remplir, Tia se demande à quoi ressemblera cette nouvelle aventure. Vivre avec d'autres gens, travailler en groupe, se faire des amis, peut-être. Elle est un peu effrayée par tous ces changements, s'interrogeant aussi sur la seule autre fille, avec qui elle va sans doute devoir partager sa chambre. C'est elle qu'elle redoute le plus son attitude cassante et glaciale. La blondinette espère simplement que la cohabitation ne sera pas trop dure elle a l'habitude, maintenant, de ne pas avoir d'amis.

En se dirigeant vers sa salle de musique, elle réfléchit au nombre de violons qu'elle emportera. Le Vuillaume, certainement, pour pouvoir faire ses gammes – et puis s'il restait ici, son excuse serait trop bancale, même s'il y a peu de chances que ses parents entrent dans son antre. Son Néolin, aussi, tiens, et puis bien sûr le Yamaha et le Fender. Quatre instruments à transporter, et elle n'a que trois étuis. Tant pis, elle enroule le Yamaha dans une serviette pour le mettre dans sa valise, avant de glisser l'archet dans la housse du Fender. Après avoir déposé ses violons dans sa chambre, elle retourne dans son antre. Dans un vanity, elle jette deux blocs de colophane rouge à peine entamés, quatre sachets de quatre cordes appropriées, plusieurs chiffons, une boîte de craies, un savon de Marseille, de la cire et plusieurs jacks. Un dernier coup d'œil à son sanctuaire elle embrasse du regard les vitrines qui contiennent tous les violons qu'elle a pu caresser, faire chanter sous ses doigts. Se passant la main gauche sur le visage tandis que la droite serre son vanity, jointures exsangues, elle pousse un soupir désespéré et murmure un adieu à ses amis de bois.

0000000000

Perché sur son rebord de fenêtre, Micro-Ice essaie de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi Aarch l'avait intégré au groupe au lieu de le pousser vers la sortie à coup de pompes dans le derrière. Il sait qu'il n'a pas la volonté de D'Jok, la sensibilité d'Ahito ou la subtilité de Thran. Il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment de talent, autre que celui de se fourrer dans les ennuis, autre que celui de se faire des amis exceptionnels.

Peut-être est-ce ça, d'ailleurs. Finalement, peut-être que c'est ce caractère sociable qui lui a attiré l'intérêt du producteur. C'est vrai, après tout, il faut toujours un clown, dans le groupe, celui qui, sans être vraiment doué, attire la sympathie des fans. Il est l'instrument marketing, au final.

Très bien.

C'est toujours un peu vexant de comprendre qu'on manque de talent, mais il faut parfois se confronter à la réalité. Tous les hommes ne sont pas nés égaux en dons. Eh bien soit, malgré la petite amertume qu'il se dépêche d'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur, le garçon se promet de jouer son rôle à la perfection.

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher, sur un coin de son cahier, dans un coin de sa tête, d'écrire et de graver : « One day, I'll kill the silence »

0000000000

Le lundi matin est enfin là. Sinedd empoigne son étui à guitare, un vieux sac militaire troué rempli de toutes les affaires qu'il veut garder, et tourne les talons. Dans la chambre, il ne reste pas une trace prouvant qu'il a vécu ici pendant plus de douze ans. Il avait trois ans et demi ou quatre ans quand sa mère adoptive a finalement signé les papiers qui faisaient de lui son nouveau jouet. Et sa chambre n'a jamais changé. Le lit est au carré, les murs d'un blanc immaculé et le bureau vide. Une cellule paraîtrait plus personnelle que cette pièce, qu'elle soit carcérale ou monacale.

« Je m'en vais. Lance le jeune homme d'une voix déjà teintée d'absence.

- Pardon ? Mais où ? Avec ce sac... Tu fugues ?

- Non, je m'en vais. Je suis majeur, j'attendais juste une occasion pour te débarrasser de ma présence.

- Sinedd, tu ne peux pas me faire ça... »

Le ton larmoyant de sa mère adoptive réveille ses pulsions violentes. Écœuré, il la regarde droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des années. Ce qu'il y voit le rend encore plus malade.

« Je peux le faire. Et je le fais. Tu m'as étouffé de ta possessivité, détruit avec ton avidité. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends à quel point tu es malade. Je t'enverrai de l'argent tous les mois. Fais-toi soigner. Je ne veux plus être ton animal de compagnie. Et je ne veux plus culpabiliser sur mon existence même. Je ne te dois plus que de l'argent. Et je ne m'y soustrairai pas. Au revoir.

- S'il te plaît...

- Adieu... maman.

Le jeune homme jette son sac sur son épaule et quitte la maison, s'enfonçant rapidement dans l'obscurité de ce petit quartier résidentiel. Il ne neige plus, et pourtant, un flocon semble avoir atterri sur sa joue. La glace fond rapidement pour former une larme. Le temps exprime à sa place les sentiments d'un enfant trop sec, grandi trop vite.

La main qui tient l'étui à guitare se resserre, seule preuve des sentiments violents qui tourbillonnent en lui. Mais la résolution dans ses yeux n'est pas feinte. Sa vie commence maintenant. Ses pas craquent avec force dans la nuit tardive de cet hiver écossais alors qu'il se dirige vers le lycée.

_(1) Les fans de Moulin Rouge auront, j'espère, reconnu le clin d'oeil ! =)_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes trop des chefs ! See you later !_


	6. Chapter 05

_Note : Pour fêter la bientôt fin du NaNo, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre tout frais. Je garde les autres sous le coude pour vous faire un cadeau de Noël (et garder un peu d'avance). Oui, vous avez bien lu. LES autres. Je suis en train d'écrire le neuvième (enfin le huitième, puisqu'il y a le prologue). C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de chapitres pour une histoire, et je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu fière de moi. J'en suis à presque 30K mots, ça en fait 20K de moins que prévu, mais je m'attendais pas à arriver jusque là. J'étais un peu bloquée à cause de la partie musique (ouais, c'est un comble pour une fic musicale), mais j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai réussi à écrire 6 000 mots. Bon, pour tout vous avouer, le moment où j'écris le mieux, c'est quand je sais pas où je vais._

_J'espère que l'histoire avance assez vite pour vous, moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle traîne, mais peut-être est-ce parce que je rame... Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs trop cools qui laissent des reviews, je suis pas snob, je réponds, alors n'hésitez pas ! :) Merci notamment à Ab's, à Charpelipopette, à Caroline et à Choco'coo, à qui j'ai pas pu répondre (et à ma grande honte, j'ai oublié dans le dernier chapitre de les remercier) mais qui m'ont parfois écrit un roman ! :) Vous êtes les plus géniaux de l'univers, et en plus d'être gentils, vous êtes patients ! (J'en reviens pas d'avoir deux pages de reviews ! Merci merci merciiiii !)_

_J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse bouquiner... Et une dernière chose, petits chanceux que vous êtes... Vous avez DEUX chansons (enfin une et demie) dans ce chapitre !_

**_Enjoy !_**

La sonnette résonne depuis vingt bonnes secondes et Micro-Ice s'agite dans tous les sens pour ne rien oublier.

- Par pitié, va ouvrir à D'Jok avant que je lui balance un baquet d'eau froide par la fenêtre, s'écrie sa mère, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je trouve pas ma valise, maman ! Fais-le monter !

Mme Ferguson soupire et se dirige vers l'interphone qui continue de hurler.

- D'Jok Russell, si tu casses ma sonnette, ta mère va en entendre parler !

- Pardon m'dame, mais c'est le jour J, Mice peut pas être en retard !

- Monte, tu vas voir dans quel état il est. Il faut que j'aille travailler, en plus.

Dix secondes plus tard, les pas éléphantesques du rouquin surexcité résonnent dans les escaliers, et la femme ouvre avant qu'il puisse tambouriner à la porte. Il s'engouffre dans l'appartement en hurlant le nom de son ami, et Mme Ferguson soupire une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. Elle prend son sac et va voir où en est rendu son fils.

- Tu as retrouvé ta valise ?

- Oui, c'est bon, marmonne le petit brun en jetant pêle-mêle ses affaires dans une valise plus grande que lui.

- Tu aurais pu t'y prendre hier au lieu de tout faire à la dernière minute.

- Je sais, mais j'avais pas le courage hier.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu entres dans ce groupe que tu dois négliger tes études. Ne sois pas en retard ce matin.

- Oui maman.

- Bon, j'y vais. Pense bien à fermer la porte en partant. Et sois sage !

- Mamaaaaan, proteste Micro-Ice alors que sa mère le prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

D'Jok rigole à côté, et s'empare de la guitare de son ami pour la mettre dans sa housse. Sa propre mère lui a fait le même coup ce matin.

0000000000

Devant le lycée, Thran et Ahito attendent patiemment l'arrivée de leurs compères. Pourtant, c'est Sinedd qui arrive le premier, son vieux sac sous le bras et son étui sur le dos. Il leur jette un regard suspicieux et se poste à distance raisonnable d'eux. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, comme à son habitude, il n'entend pas les jumeaux s'interroger sur son compte. Il est impatient de s'installer dans ses nouveaux quartiers, et pourtant, une pointe de stress se loge dans sa poitrine. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour socialiser.

- Tu crois que ça va le faire, avec Sinedd dans le groupe ? Demande Thran à son frère, plus aussi confiant que le samedi précédent.

- Honnêtement, je sais pas. Son ego va être compliqué à gérer. Il est certes très bon et plutôt sérieux techniquement parlant, mais je doute qu'il joue la carte de l'esprit d'équipe...

- On a pas mal de fortes têtes dans ce groupe, ça va être délicat. Entre Sinedd, D'Jok et cette chanteuse à l'orgueil évident, on va rigoler, je le sens.

- Et Micro-Ice a déjà l'air de s'être amouraché d'elle, en plus, approuve Ahito. De l'orage en perspective...

Tout en conversant avec son frère, Ahito n'a pas cessé de surveiller les allées et venues des élèves. Nombreux sont ceux qui passent en les regardant d'un air envieux, et certains se sont même arrêtés pour les féliciter. La nouvelle de leur sélection s'est répandue aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre, pour changer. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui intéresse le bassiste. Tout en attendant ses deux amis, il espère aussi revoir Rocket qui lui a laissé une impression impérissable, et pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Quand Rocket arrive enfin, pourtant, c'est avec un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage et son simple sac de cours sur le dos. Il s'apprête à le héler pour savoir pourquoi il n'a pas pris ses affaires pour s'installer au Music Hall, mais D'Jok interrompt toute manœuvre en se précipitant vers eux.

- J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais, renifle-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de Micro-Ice, qui tire sa valise avec peine. Forcément, il a fallu qu'une des roues lâche !

- C'est toi qui as voulu prendre un raccourci débile, grogne le petit brun en sueur.

- En même temps, les valises, c'est nul. Si t'avais eu un sac comme moi, ça serait pas arrivé !

Ahito voit sa cible entrer dans le bâtiment en soupirant de dépit. D'Jok a toujours eu un timing pourri. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, ils se dirigent eux aussi à l'intérieur du lycée, faisant un détour au secrétariat pour pouvoir déposer leurs affaires et demander un formulaire d'autorisation pour leur groupe. Bien entendu, celui-ci n'est pas prêt. Ce n'est pas comme si la situation était courante. Un rendez-vous pris avec le proviseur pendant la pause de midi, et ils peuvent enfin se disperser pour leurs cours.

0000000000

Rocket passe devant ceux qui auraient pu être ses coéquipiers en serrant les poings. Il se dépêche d'entrer dans le lycée pour effacer de sa vue l'euphorie dont font preuve les deux derniers arrivants. Il aurait pu faire partie de ça. Il aurait pu être avec eux, faire connaissance et échanger des idées musicales, déjà. Mais son père lui a refusé ce plaisir, ce bonheur. Bien sûr, il comprend les sentiments de Norata, mais ce n'est pas parce que ça s'est mal fini pour lui qu'il doit l'empêcher de vivre. Durant le weekend, il a tout essayé pour qu'enfin son père revienne sur sa décision. Mais il n'a pas cédé d'un pouce.

Et ce lundi, il se retrouve là, à vivre un jour comme les autres alors que sa vie aurait pu changer. La frustration est intense. Hors de question qu'il loupe le tournant de sa vie. Quitte à finir dans le décor, autant que ce soit en faisant ce qu'il aime. Après les cours, il ne rentrera pas. Il accompagnera les autres au Music Hall et il travaillera avec eux. Il est pratiquement certain que son père se doutera de sa manœuvre, à moins que...

Pris d'une épiphanie, il se lance à la recherche du coach de foot. S'il quitte définitivement le club sans en parler à son père, il a une chance de pouvoir faire partie du groupe.

0000000000

Mei commence doucement mais sûrement à devenir folle. Les murmures sur son passage, auxquels elle est pourtant habituée, se sont amplifiés depuis ce matin. Même en cours, les filles se font des messes basses en la pointant du doigt. Son professeur de musique était très fière d'annoncer sa sélection au premier cours, et les dernières élèves qui auraient pu ne pas être au courant le sont désormais. Entre les hypocrites « je savais que tu serais prise » et les haineux « tu parles, c'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie », ceux-là bien sûr chuchotés sans discrétion, la grande brune se dit qu'elle va commettre un meurtre avant la fin de la journée.

Avant, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait Yuki dans sa chambre, et que la rouquine lui changerait les idées. Maintenant, elle n'a plus vraiment d'oasis, et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'elle s'en rend compte. Après avoir laissé tomber Yuki comme une vieille fringue usée. Bien sûr, elles sont toujours dans la même école, mais dans la journée, elles n'ont jamais vraiment passé de temps ensemble. La rouquine est tellement solaire et sociable qu'elle est toujours entourée d'amies, et Mei, elle, supporte mal le genre humain. Et puis dans tous les cas, vu comme elle a quitté sa chambre la veille, peu de chances que son amie lui reparle avant longtemps.

Enfin, elle qui n'aimait déjà pas franchement l'école, maintenant c'est un calvaire. Elle a hâte de pouvoir s'installer au Music Hall et de chanter. En espérant que les autres ne la dérangeront pas trop.

0000000000

- Salut les jeunes, les accueille Aarch à l'entrée du Music Hall. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements et les pièces communes, qui nous serviront aussi aux répétitions. Le Music Hall va être en restauration pendant tout le mois, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'y mettre les pieds, je vous le déconseille même. On aura besoin de vous entiers pour le concert.

Le manager les emmène dans une immense maison proche de la salle de concert. C'était le quartier huppé de la ville, auparavant, et les quelques bâtiments encore sur pied ont un standing impressionnant. Après les travaux qu'a fait faire Aarch, le petit palace est juste parfait pour la petite équipe.

Clamp paraît tout fier de leur présenter la salle de répétition aménagée au sous-sol avec isolation phonique, forcément, qui comprend un studio d'enregistrement assez grand pour eux huit et leurs instruments, une pièce de mixage attenante et une salle beaucoup plus grande avec un nombre incalculable d'appareils et d'amplificateurs en tous genres, dont seul Thran peut imaginer l'utilité. Il a d'ailleurs déjà les yeux qui pétillent à l'idée de les tester et s'embarque dans une conversation technique avec le vieil ingénieur.

Aarch sourit avec attendrissement en voyant son ami aussi excité que lui, et prend la tête de la procession pour les faire remonter dans le hall d'entrée. Cette fois, ils longent l'escalier et prennent un couloir qui les amène à un grand salon qui leur servira de salle de repos. Micro-Ice se penche déjà sur la télévision et la console en dessous, curieux de voir les jeux que leur fournit Aarch. Sans étonnement, il découvre l'intégrale des Guitar Hero, et en se retournant, sagement rangés dans un coin, il aperçoit les instruments associés. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se relève. Ici, il va être comme un coq en pâte.

Après le salon se trouve une gigantesque salle à manger avec une cuisine à l'américaine. Une véranda au bout de la pièce offre une magnifique luminosité et ouvre sur un grand jardin recouvert de neige. Quand la neige aura fondu, il est probable qu'elle laissera place à un vaste terrain vague, comme en témoignent déjà les arbres morts, mais le décor est pour l'instant féerique.

L'escalier du hall n'est pas le seul à monter à l'étage, puisqu'une autre volée de marches s'étend sur le mur gauche de la salle à manger, dessinant une bibliothèque un peu vide pour l'instant, si ce n'est la collection impressionnante de vinyles sur les cases inférieures. Ahito s'en lèche les babines à l'avance et intercepte le regard gourmand de Sinedd.

Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignent l'étage, ils découvrent une pièce ouverte avec plusieurs bureaux et deux ordinateurs, probablement leur salle d'étude. Dans le couloir, un grand nombre de portes s'offrent à eux : les chambres.

- Vous serez deux par chambre, annonce Aarch. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour choisir votre colocataire, mais pas de couple mixte. Tia et Mei, vous serez ensemble. Chaque chambre a une salle de bain commune avec la voisine, sauf celle du fond. Les filles, vous vous installerez donc dans celle-là. La porte au fond du couloir donne accès au grenier que nous avons aménagé Clamp et moi pour y avoir nos appartements. Vous n'aurez donc aucune utilité à y monter. Au cas où il y aurait un problème, nous avons installé une sonnette à la porte, donc n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser.

Les adolescents l'écoutent à peine, déjà à la recherche de leur chambre. Seul Rocket reste impassible, frustré à l'idée qu'il ne s'installera pas comme les autres. Aarch lui lance un regard désolé mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il est un peu responsable.

Sans surprise, les jumeaux s'installent ensemble dans une chambre donnant sur le toit de la véranda. Micro-Ice et D'Jok choisissent la pièce à côté pour partager leur salle de bain, et le petit brun découvre avec bonheur le minuscule balcon qui donne sur le jardin. Il s'installe d'office sur le lit à côté de la baie vitrée et teste le confort du matelas. Parfait. Moins pour sa clope nocturne, qu'il ne va pas pouvoir fumer sous l'œil de D'Jok, mais tant pis.

Sinedd prend la chambre en face de celle des jumeaux et laisse la porte ouverte, supposant que Rocket le suivra. Mais alors qu'il s'installe, il se rend compte que le batteur n'avait pas d'affaires. Il aura donc la chambre pour lui tout seul, ainsi que la salle de bain, puisque la pièce voisine est inoccupée. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Les deux seules filles se lancent un regard évaluateur et ouvrent la porte de leur nouvel antre. Mei passe le pas de la porte en premier et jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Pas mal, plutôt spacieux, mais l'important, c'est surtout la salle de bain. Alors que Tia installe ses valises à côté du dernier lit disponible, la grande brune examine la pièce d'eau avec un air satisfait.

- Vous avez la seule salle de bain avec une baignoire, commente Aarch qui est entré à leur suite. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez.

- C'est super, merci. Et il y a assez de rangement pour toutes mes affaires, note Mei en ignorant totalement sa camarade de chambrée, qui elle aussi étudie les commodités.

Même si elle a l'habitude du luxe, la blondinette ne possède pas de quantité affriolante de cosmétiques. Elle laisse donc à Mei le plaisir de s'installer comme elle l'entend elle prendra la place qui reste.

Par contre, elle déballe soigneusement ses nombreux instruments pour essayer de leur trouver une place. Voyant cela, Aarch lui propose de descendre au sous-sol pour lui montrer le petit vestiaire qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu, attenant à la « salle des machines ». Dans la pièce, elle pourra ranger ses violons sans avoir peur, notamment pour le Vuillaume, qu'ils s'abîment à cause d'une atmosphère trop sèche ou trop humide.

Sur le chemin, ils récupèrent Rocket, qui attend toujours que ses camarades aient fini leur emménagement. Tia lui fait un petit sourire et prend de ses nouvelles le long du trajet. Elle est vraiment déçue pour son ami, repensant à sa propre situation. Avec Aarch à côté, elle ne peut pas vraiment griller sa couverture et avouer à son ami que ses parents ne sont même pas au courant qu'elle est ici, mais elle trouvera bien un moyen de le rassurer plus tard.

En attendant, elle découvre la vitrine du vestiaire qui semble n'attendre que ses bébés, et se réjouit de les disposer sur l'étage marqué à son nom.

- Rocket, pour le moment tu pourras utiliser ma batterie dans le studio d'enregistrement. C'est celle dont je me suis servie quand j'ai joué pour les Shadows. Pour les séances de composition dans la salle des machines, Clamp te montrera la batterie électronique qu'il a créée, je pense qu'elle va te plaire. Je vous laisse découvrir les lieux, je vais chercher les autres une fois qu'ils auront fini de s'installer.

Rocket hoche la tête sans un mot et se dirige vers le studio comme s'il allait y trouver le Saint Graal. Voyant que le brun est parti dans son monde, Tia décide de faire de même et s'empare de son violon classique. Rien de tel que des gammes pour s'échauffer. Et de toutes façon, elle ne peut pas se permettre de laisser ses propres répétitions en plan. Sans se concerter, Tia s'est installée dans la salle de montage alors que Rocket est assis derrière l'instrument mythique d'Aarch. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'entendent, et si au départ la blonde a regardé son ami caresser les peaux des tambours, maintenant elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

0000000000

De leur côté, les Golden Boys s'installent tranquillement, sans se presser. Micro-Ice et D'Jok ont déjà envahi la chambre des jumeaux, et le petit brun squatte allègrement ce qui reste de place sur le lit d'Ahito, affalé lui-même de tout son long. Pour changer. Thran, lui, range soigneusement ses affaires et celles de son frère dans leur armoires respectives. Il en faut bien au moins un qui soit raisonnable. D'Jok tourne en rond comme un fauve en cage, son étui sur le dos, prêt à en découdre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendent une guitare dans la chambre d'en face, Sinedd étant probablement en train d'accorder son instrument, aussi impatient que le rouquin. La voix de Mei résonne aussi petit à petit, visiblement elle aussi en train de s'échauffer. Les quatre garçons échangent un regard et se précipitent sur leurs instruments pour les accorder à leur tour. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils passent pour des fainéants, quand même.

0000000000

Aarch, qui est en train de prendre un café en compagnie de Clamp, sourit lorsqu'il entend le brouhaha provenir de l'étage. L'avantage avec les adolescents, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas rester à la traîne. Quand l'un se lance, les autres suivent. Décidant de finir tranquillement sa tasse, le manager continue sa conversation avec son ami, laissant aux jeunes le temps de retrouver leurs marques.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand il monte les escaliers, la cacophonie s'arrête et il retrouve ses musiciens quasiment au garde-à-vous, dans le couloir, prêts à commencer la répétition. Encore une fois, il sourit tendrement face à leur motivation. Il a bien fait de revenir à Aberdeen.

Il les entraîne au sous-sol pour leur montrer le vestiaire, comme il l'a fait avec Tia et Rocket, et constate que les deux sont d'ailleurs complètement concentrés sur leur musique. La violoniste, qui a laissé la porte de la salle de mixage ouverte, a le front couvert de sueur, quelques petites mèches de cheveux s'y collant alors qu'elle exécute un morceau très technique avec doigté. Sinedd le reconnaît il aime écouter de la musique dite classique de temps en temps. Surtout quand ce sont des morceaux rapides et virtuoses. _La Polonaise brillante_, de Wieniawski.

Pourtant la jeune fille s'arrête rapidement en grognant. Son doigt a ripé maladroitement sur une corde. Elle s'étire légèrement les épaules, s'essuie rapidement le front et se remet en position, toujours inconsciente ses spectateurs. Aussitôt, elle recommence son morceau du début et s'arrête quelques mesures plus loin. Encore une fois, elle soupire et s'étire. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner, elle n'y arrive pas, aujourd'hui, encore moins que d'habitude, même. Les autres vont bientôt arriver, de toute façon. Elle va finir par Tzigane elle ne l'a pas pratiqué, aujourd'hui.

Le nouveau morceau résonne aux oreilles des autres de façon complètement différente. Il les met presque mal à l'aise, en fait, sans qu'ils sachent exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus lancinant, plein de silences dérangeants. Aarch finit par se racler la gorge, et Tia sursaute, lâchant sa corde dans une fausse note mémorable.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle, rouge de confusion à la vue de ses spectateurs.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassure le manager avec un grand sourire. Tu es ici pour jouer, de toute façon. Par contre, maintenant qu'on va s'y mettre, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu prennes un de tes violons électriques?

La blonde hoche la tête et s'éclipse rapidement, fuyant l'embarras qu'elle ressent, tandis que le petit groupe entre dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Rocket, contrairement à son amie, les voit tout de suite arriver et s'arrête aussitôt.

- Tu vas devoir lâcher ta batterie, on va commencer dans la salle des machines. Clamp vient de descendre nous rejoindre.

Acquiescement silencieux et le petit groupe s'installe enfin face aux deux adultes qui les regardent avec l'air d'enfant à qui on a annoncé Noël en avance.

- Bon, ça va être un peu compliqué pour débuter, en fait, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous composent ?

Sinedd lève la main Thran et D'Jok aussi, mais ils sont bien les seuls. Quoique, sur huit, c'est déjà bien.

- Super, et qui écrivent des paroles ?

Cette fois, seuls Sinedd et Mei se distinguent.

- Sinedd, puisque tu composes et écris, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire écouter ce que tu produis ?

- Ouais, mais j'aurais besoin d'un ampli pour brancher ma pédale. Et j'ai que quelques couplets de prêts pour l'instant...

- Peu importe, c'est histoire de voir ce qu'en pensent les autres et comment orienter les compositions qu'on va faire ensuite, répond Aarch tandis que Clamp s'affaire à brancher la pédale du musicien sur un amplificateur qui semble sorti tout droit du futur.

Sinedd teste l'ampli et sourit avec ferveur en entendant le son magique qui en sort. Un micro est posé devant lui par le technicien, et il jette ses premiers accords.

_**Only you can see**_  
_**The deep emptiness**_  
_**Inside my eyes**_

_**Only you can hear**_  
_**How painful are**_  
_**My heartbeats**_

_**I will not let you go**_  
_**Oh no, I won't let you leave**_  
_**I won't let you forsake me**_  
_**I won't let you forget me**_

_**I will lock you up**_  
_**I will tie you to me**_  
_**Somewhere you won't be able**_  
_**To get away from me**_

La chanson ressemble à une ballade, mais pourtant, elle dégage quelque chose de malsain. Peut-être est-ce à cause des accords dissonants ou de la voix de Sinedd qui se fait caressante et violente à la fois. Les paroles renforcent le côté dangereux de la musique et un frisson s'empare de tous les spectateurs.

Même si son corps réagit à la chanson de façon négative, Mei se sent totalement attirée par Sinedd. Comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, ou plutôt comme hypnotisée par le serpent qu'est devenu son coéquipier.

D'Jok, de son côté, considère qu'il a bien fait d'éloigner Micro-Ice de son aîné. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez Sinedd. De létal. Mieux vaut ne pas s'approcher de trop près.

**_Only you know my madness_**  
**_All I have done_**  
**_All that I'm thinking_**

**_Only you know my taste_**  
**_For dark actions_**  
**_And bloody things_**

_**I will not let you go**_  
_**Oh no, I won't let you leave**_  
_**I won't let you forsake me**_  
_**I won't let you forget me**_

Enfin, Sinedd s'arrête, et chacun pousse un soupir soulagé en sentant la pression redescendre. Pourtant, Aarch sait qu'il va devoir reprendre la parole, commenter, demander leur avis à ses autres élèves, et cela risque d'être une étape délicate.

- Bien, commence-t-il sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction il va bien pouvoir aller. Techniquement, c'était une sacrée performance, tu es vraiment très bon, Sinedd. Cela dit... C'était très spécial, et pour tout t'avouer, ce n'est pas trop le genre de ce que j'aimerais produire. Je voudrais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus grand public, pour commencer. Si on doit nous traiter de fous dangereux, autant que ça attende le deuxième single.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que cette chanson soit reprise au compte du groupe, de toute façon, observe Sinedd d'une voix détachée où la rage perce pourtant. Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais composé, je vous ai fait écouter, c'est tout.

- Non, bien sûr que non, essaie de le rassurer le manager en secouant les mains devant lui en signe de non-agression, je n'ai jamais eu cette idée. C'était pour nous donner une base de départ, tu comprends. On sait déjà que vous êtes de très bons musiciens, mais je voulais aussi savoir si vous étiez capables de sortir des clous. Visiblement, tu as déjà tout un univers, et je suppose que pour nombre d'entre vous, c'est la même chose. Il va donc falloir que vous vous adaptiez les uns aux autres autour de quelque chose qui vous est commun. Trouver un terrain d'entente entre vous va être la partie la plus dure et ce qui va nous demander le plus de temps, je pense. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, vous autres ?

- Les accords sont très audacieux, commente Thran en réfléchissant : il ne s'adresse plus à Sinedd, il s'adresse à un collègue de travail qui lui a proposé une idée passionnante. Mais je pense qu'ils le sont un peu trop. Enfin je veux dire... Peut-être que tu peux les garder pour le refrain seulement, par exemple, et faire quelque chose d'un peu plus commun et confortable pendant les couplets. Ça détournerait l'attention du texte et la surprise serait encore plus forte au moment du refrain. Enfin bref, on ne parle pas de retravailler le morceaux, pardon. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton audace, mais je pense que pour un groupe, c'est un peu trop perso. Au niveau de l'atmosphère, je suis pas un super partisan du rock malsain. Mon univers de base, c'est plutôt le pop folk, donc forcément. Mais je pense qu'il peut y avoir des trucs très intéressants à travailler.

- Trop d'honneur, renifle Sinedd avec un regard désobligeant.

- Je suis d'accord avec Thran, reprend Rocket, avortant ainsi la dispute, tu as une façon de jouer un peu trop perso, mais je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi. C'est juste une question d'habitude.

- Moi ça m'a fascinée, avoue Mei en rougissant légèrement. Je pense que ça peut être cool, ce petit côté individualiste et malsain. Par contre, je n'aurais pas pu chanter sur quelque chose comme ça.

- Okay, partons de ça, reprend Aarch. Thran a évoqué quelque chose d'intéressant en parlant de son univers de base. Et le vôtre, c'est quoi ?

- Jazz et blues pour moi, annonce Ahito.

- Hard rock et heavy metal, enchaîne D'Jok.

- Rock folk, blues et steampunk, poursuit Micro-Ice.

- Metal symphonique, évidemment, continue Mei.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment autre chose que la musique dite classique et symphonique, mais j'aime bien le pop-rock, éventuellement, explique Tia avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Heavy metal, neo-classique et avant-garde metal, grogne le plus vieux.

- Jazz et hard rock pour moi, conclut Rocket.

- On peut déjà constater que chacun d'entre vous a un univers à part, même si certains sont plus proches que d'autres, observe Aarch avec un petit soupir de dépit.

Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais honnêtement, là, ça dépasse ses espoirs les plus fous. Comment être optimiste avec autant de goûts et de références différentes ?

- On parlait de nos univers de base, remarque Micro-Ice, ça veut pas dire qu'on déteste le reste, juste qu'on est plus à l'aise avec celui-là. Bien sûr, j'aime les grands classiques de rock, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de le mentionner, puisqu'on est un peu tous de ce cas-là. Ce qui fait nos différences m'intéresse beaucoup plus. Avec ce qu'on a dit de nos goûts, on a tous quelque chose de différent sur la base fade du pop-rock de grande distribution. Par exemple, Ahito, Rocket et moi, on doit avoir un côté un peu similaire dans notre façon de jouer puisque nos univers sont proches. Ca peut apporter un groove particulier à la musique générale sur groupe. Et si Sinedd, Ahito et Rocket connaissent Diablo Swing Orchestra et qu'ils le mentionnent en tant que référence, c'est que ça doit être une musique qui leur parle. Donc ils ont aussi quelque chose de commun tous les trois. Le metal neo-classique qu'aime Sinedd se rapproche pas mal des sonorités classiques que Tia a apprises et du metal symphonique que Mei apprécie, donc ça peut être encore un atout. D'Jok aime le hard rock et le heavy metal, donc il est plutôt dans la liaison et la base.

- Euh je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais d'accord, remercie le rouquin avec un air dubitatif.

- Je vois ce que veut dire Micro-Ice, explique Thran, ton univers est finalement le plus neutre par rapport à ce à quoi on veut ressembler. C'est aussi celui qu'on peut le mieux "enjoliver" ou au moins modifier à l'envi. On veut être un groupe de rock, donc Rocket, Ahito, Mice, Tia et moi, on ne peut pas convenir à la musicalité de base. Sinedd et Mei non plus, parce que du coup, ils sont trop encrés dans un style très précis de metal. Par contre, si on greffe toutes nos caractéristiques à du Hard rock plutôt classique, ça peut donner un truc...

- Parfait.

- Intéressant.

- Inédit.

Micro-Ice, Ahito et Rocket on terminé la phrase du claviériste avec un grand sourire. La séance de brainstorming commence à porter ses fruits.

- Donc si on veut composer, maintenant, continue Thran, il faut réfléchir aux autres instruments et à leur propriétaires. Par exemple, si je crée un morceaux aux tonalités plutôt metal, il est évident que je ne vais pas écrire de solo pour Mice, ce serait trop bizarre. Et au contraire, avec des inflexions plutôt folk ou jazzy, je vais pas privilégier Sinedd ou D'Jok. Ça va demander pas mal d'ajustement au début, parce qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais ça va être marrant...

- Okay. C'est bien beau tout ça, fait Mei, mais ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui ?

- Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué de trouver un morceau qu'on connaît tous et qui permet tous nos instruments, commente D'Jok.

- Je peux faire une voix et pas forcément une partie de violon, remarque Tia, mais il faut que je connaisse la chanson ou que j'aie la partition sous les yeux...

- J'ai quelques partitions de Aber'dim dans mon bureau, si vous voulez. Mais il va falloir faire quelques arrangements, parce qu'on n'était que quatre, donc il va y avoir un peu trop d'instruments pour la même ligne mélodique si on laisse ça en l'état.

0000000000

Aarch a finalement descendu un exemplaire de la partition de _Do you feel ashamed?_ pour chacun des musiciens, qui étudient depuis maintenant une heure.

Thran échange de temps en temps quelques remarques avec Clamp, mais les autres restent dans un silence relatif. Dans leur bulle, du moins, puisqu'ils expérimentent les accords pour les adapter à leur jeu. Le claviériste a d'office annoncé qu'il allait composer une mélodie d'accompagnement pour ne pas surcharger une des lignes de guitare, et Tia a renchérit en laissant la partie chant d'Adim à Mei. Puisque leur chanteuse a une voix plus aiguë que celle des A'dim, la violoniste a choisit de se concentrer sur les graves et médiums pour accompagner et accentuer le texte. Le problème, c'est que c'est une de ses premiers exercices de composition, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus évident.

Tous raturent et soupirent, testant leurs accords et leurs enchaînements. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour garder le rythme d'origine, histoire de pouvoir s'adapter rapidement les uns aux autres une fois leur travail fini.

Rocket est retourné s'enfermer dans le studio d'enregistrement pour travailler sur la batterie d'Aarch. Il n'a pas grand-chose à changer, lui, surtout qu'il connaît plutôt bien le morceau de base étant donné qu'il a passé des heures à s'entraîner sur les chanson des Aber'dim. Il attend donc impatiemment que ses coéquipiers aient terminé, histoire d'assouvir sa curiosité. Et puis en plus, il n'a jamais joué avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jouer avec sept personnes, c'est à la fois un rêve qui devient réalité et un gros coup de pression...

Thran est le premier à émerger de ses partitions et de son clavier en poussant un gros soupir. Il s'étire, tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, et constate que seul Sinedd est visiblement en train de mettre son point final. Le jumeau se lève pour aller chercher un casque et le brancher sur son clavier. Composer, c'est bien, parvenir à jouer sa partition, c'est encore mieux. Réglant son esprit sur le bon tempo, il se lance. Il lui faut deux essais pour pouvoir trouver une certaine fluidité, et un essai supplémentaire pour que Sinedd lève enfin la tête de ses feuilles.

Échangeant un regard, ils s'en vont rejoindre Rocket dans le studio, histoire de déjà voir ce qu'ils valent tous les trois ensemble. D'Jok a certainement bientôt fini de déchiffrer la partie guitare d'Artegor, de même que Micro-Ice pour celle de Norata. Ahito essaie depuis le début à se mettre au niveau d'Adim, mais il se trouve face à quelques difficultés par rapport au jeu de la jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle chantait en même temps affecte la partition de la basse, et Ahito veut conserver au mieux l'essence du jeu en rajoutant deux-trois détails personnels, ce qui est un peu prise de tête.

Mei, qui avait quitté la pièce pour pouvoir chanter à son aise, revient pour rejoindre les trois garçons déjà dans l'aquarium.

Elle arrive juste à temps dans le studio, d'ailleurs, puisque les garçons ont déjà entammé leur premier essai, et la mesure suivante est le début du chant. Elle s'empare donc du micro et s'insère au bon moment, sur un accord de Sinedd.

Un couplet plus loin, cependant, Sinedd s'arrête :

- Y a un problème, dit-il d'emblée. On a gardé le même tempo depuis le début alors que là, il devrait accélérer. Tu dors, Rocket, ou quoi ? Et Thran, ça va pas, ton piano est beaucoup trop joyeux par rapport au texte. On dirait qu'elle parle d'aller cueillir des fleurs des champs avec Laura Ingalls, ça détruit tout le truc de Mei.

- On n'en est qu'au premier couplet, Sinedd, tempère le batteur. J'allais accélérer le tempo sur la prochaine mesure. Et moi j'aime bien la légèreté qu'apporte Thran.

- Ouais, musicalement c'est mignon, mais y a un texte à accompagner, grogne Sinedd.

- Tout le monde interprète le texte à sa manière. Moi je trouve que justement, le premier couplet est très léger par rapport à la suite, il crée un gros contraste, et c'est là-dessus que j'ai voulu jouer.

- De toute façon, tranche Mei, frustrée d'avoir été interrompue aussi rapidement, c'est évident que c'est pas parfait, il nous manque la moitié des instruments. On peut le refaire en entier, chacun jouant comme il l'entend, histoire qu'on connaisse déjà la partition entière des autres membres ?

Les trois autres haussent les épaules mais ne disent pas grand chose. C'est que Mei est impressionnante, quand elle s'y met, quand même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtent à se lancer une nouvelle fois, Ahito entre, la démarche toujours aussi nonchalante. Il ne dit rien mais se met en place et branche sa basse à un des amplis. D'Jok entre à sa suite, et tous entendent clairement le reniflement exaspéré de Sinedd quand la porte est une nouvelle fois poussée, cette fois par Micro-Ice.

Ne manque plus que Tia, qui arrive trente secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer.

Rocket marque la pulsation pour qu'Ahito puisse commencer. En effet, une des marques de fabrique des A'dim était la présence originale de la basse : rares sont les morceaux qui ne commençaient pas par un solo de basse.

L'ouverture de _Do you feel ashamed?_ ne diffère pas. La ligne de basse est très simple, une noire, un mi grave, qui marque la pulsation à la fois comme une pendule, à la fois comme un électrocardiogramme. Après deux mesures, les balais de Rocket caressent les cymbales de façon légère, tout autant que la basse. On dirait presque qu'un cœur bat et qu'une respiration résonne. Cela ne dure quelques mesures encore, et on pourrait avoir l'impression de commencer un film d'horreur, l'angoisse au bord les lèvres. Le piano de Thran s'insère et amène une certaine légèreté. La pression retombe un peu, comme un chat qui vient se frotter aux pieds du passant égaré au milieu de la nuit. Et puis les accords dissonants de D'Jok et Sinedd s'introduisent brusquement, faisant sursauter l'auditeur.

Il y a quelque chose de déconcertant, d'inconfortable, dans la ligne musicale du piano. Oui, elle est légère, mais avec le reste de la noirceur, elle rend encore plus perplexe. Et si cette légèreté se retournait contre nous ?

Quand Mei commence à chanter, la partie de Micro-Ice débute également. Ce qui avait à l'origine un son saturé ou au moins électrique est ici pur et acoustique. Mei semble déstabilisée quelques dixièmes de secondes quand elle entend le côté festif de la ligne musicale, mais elle se reprend rapidement.

_**She had shining eyes**  
(Elle avait les yeux brillants)  
**A smile on her lips  
**(Le sourire sur les lèvres,)  
**All the time  
**(Tout le temps)_

La pause de Mei est accueillie par une petite ritournelle joyeuse au piano et à la guitare acoustique, comme le rire d'une petite fille qui s'égraine dans le vent. Quand elle reprend sa ligne de chant, Tia l'accompagne, cette fois, apportant une pointe de mélancolie au texte, qui s'assombrit malgré la gaieté des lignes mélodiques de Thran et Micro-Ice.

_**She had around her neck  
**(Elle avait autour du cou,)  
**A tiny dreamcatcher  
**(Un petit attrape-rêve,)  
**Against blows  
**(Contre les coups)_

Cette fois, à la fin du couplet, Micro-Ice laisse sa dernière mesure en suspens, et Thran plonge dans les graves. Une plainte de violon accompagne le chant de Mei, tandis que la basse d'Ahito se fait plus agressive et la guitare de Sinedd devient violente. Le rythme marqué par Rocket est plus saccadé et marqué par la guitare de D'Jok.

_**It didn't prevent you  
**(Ca ne t'a pas empêché)  
**From trying to break her  
**(D'essayer de la briser)  
**Every day  
**(Chaque jour)_

Puis, comme dans la version originale, les guitares s'arrêtent et la batterie se calme, mais le violon est toujours là, sanglotant la mélodie que Mei continue de chanter pour le refrain.

_**Do you feel ashamed  
**(Ressens-tu la honte)  
**Of having lost the count  
**(D'avoir perdu le compte)  
**In a few days?  
**(En quelques jours ?)_

La dernière syllabe de Mei s'allonge avant que tous les instruments reprennent, mais la guitare de Micro-Ice ne semble plus aussi joyeuse, et Mei serait bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi ou comment. Thran a choisi une octave en dessous celle du premier couplet pour continuer, et, si les accords sont toujours aussi légers, l'ambiance est alourdie.

_**She was thirteen  
**(Elle avait treize ans)  
**Laughing like a child  
**(Le rire d'un enfant)  
**She was my baby sister  
**(C'était ma petite soeur,)**  
'n I cradled her in my arms  
**(Et je la berçais contre mon coeur)_

_**In the night, the monster was here  
**(La nuit, le monstre était là)  
**Hiding under her sheets  
**(Caché sous ses draps)  
**And her dreamcatcher  
**(Et son attrape-rêve)  
**Did never help her  
**(Ne lui apportait aucune trève)_

Encore une fois, Micro-Ice s'arrête, et le silence qu'il crée semble prendre tout le monde au dépourvu, car un faux accord s'échappe des doigts de Thran et de D'Jok. Rocket continue de marquer son rythme presque martial et Sinedd sa ligne agressive, tandis que Tia, qui est la seule à rester concentrée, aide Mei à retrouver son chant, à contrepied cependant.

_**It didn't prevent you  
**(Ça ne t'a pas empêché)  
**From letting her smash  
**(De la laisser se casser)  
**To pieces  
**(En morceaux)  
**Do you feel ashamed  
**(Ressens-tu la honte)  
**Of having lost the count  
**(D'avoir perdu le compte)  
**In a few days?  
**(En quelques jours ?)_

La syllabe que Mei a laissé s'allonger semble se remplir de rage, et Rocket suppose que ce n'est pas tant l'interprétation du texte que la colère de s'être laissée déconcentrer. Pourtant, tous ont repris leur rythme une fois remis de la surprise créée par Micro-Ice.

_**I was the one who licked her wounds  
**(J'étais celle qui léchait ses plaies,)  
**The one who dried her tears,  
**(Celle qui séchait ses larmes)  
**But in the dark, in secret  
**(Mais dans le noir en secret,)  
**I was wishing for weapons  
**(Je rêvais d'avoir des armes.)_

_**Wishing to free her  
**(Je rêvais de la libérer,)  
**Dying to cast her chains  
**(Je voulais briser ses chaînes)  
**Dying to slay your power  
**(Je rêvais de terrasser)  
**With all my hatred  
**(Ton pouvoir avec ma haine)_

Une fois encore, la mélodie de Micro-Ice a changé. Elle est presque absente, arythmique, s'accordant pourtant parfaitement aux plaintes du violon, comme des sanglots rentrés. Thran, lui, a gardé la même ligne de graves que pour la deuxième partie et pourtant, la légèreté n'est plus qu'un fantôme. C'est Sinedd cette fois, reprenant la partition d'Artegor, qui exprime la colère du texte avec des accords rapides hurlant dans les aigus.

_**It didn't prevent you  
**(Ca ne t'a pas empêché)  
**From going on to prove  
**(De continuer de prouver)  
**Your love  
**(Ton amour)  
**Do you feel ashamed  
**(Ressens-tu la honte)  
**Of having lost the count  
**(D'avoir perdu le compte)  
**In a few days?  
**(En quelques jours ?)_

Cette fois, Mei ne s'est pas laissée prendre par la mélodie et dessert une interprétation parfaite du refrain. Quand sa dernière note le conclut, les mélodies de départ de Thran et Micro-Ice reviennent ponctuer le récit de notes joyeuses, marquant le contraste avec les paroles.

_**She had shining eyes  
**(Elle avait les yeux brillants)  
**Sobs in her throat  
**(Des sanglots dans la gorge,)  
**Over time  
**(Avec le temps)_

_**She had around her neck  
**(Elle avait autour du cou,)  
**Large red marks  
**(De grosses empreintes rouges,)  
**From your blows**  
(Celles de tes coups)_

Une fois encore, Micro-Ice déconcerte une grande partie des musiciens en s'arrêtant, mais cette fois, personne ne fait de fausses notes : Thran s'arrête aussi, ainsi qu'Ahito. Le rythme ralentit, et, si la guitare de Sinedd est toujours aussi agressive, celle de D'Jok est beaucoup plus calme et moins marquée.

_**This time it prevented you  
**(Cette fois ça t'a empêché)  
**From starting again to shatter  
**(De recommencer à casser)  
**Your family  
**(Ta famille)_

D'Jok arrête sa guitare à son tour, sans que personne s'en rende vraiment compte.

_**Did you feel ashamed  
**(As-tu ressenti la honte)  
**When you saw your daughter's  
**(Quand tu as vu la tombe)  
**Grave?  
**(De ta fille ?)_

La gorge de Mei n'est nouée au dernier mot, totalement inconsciemment, et pourtant, cela donne encore plus de force. Rocket s'est arrêté à son tour, de même que Sinedd, arrivé à l'apogée de sa rage. Seules restent la violoniste et la chanteuse pour reprendre les deux derniers couplets.

_**She was thirteen  
**(Elle avait treize ans)  
**Laughing like a child  
**(Le rire d'un enfant)  
**She was my baby sister  
**(C'était ma petite soeur,)  
**'n I cradled her in my arms  
**(Et je la berçais contre mon coeur)_

_**In the night, she's still here  
**(La nuit, elle est toujours là)  
**Hidden under my sheets  
**(Cachée sous mes draps)_

Le dernier accord de Tia résonne alors que la voix de Mei s'élève dans les aigus :

_**But her endless agony  
**(Mais son infini tourment)  
**Now belongs to me  
**(Est le mien à présent.)_

Quand Mei ferme sa bouche, la mâchoire des autres est toujours décrochée. Le silence à cet instant a la qualité du plomb. Aucun des musiciens n'ose le briser, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils ont accompli. Aarch, qui s'est installé avec Clamp dans le studio de mixage dès les premiers accords est tout aussi ébahi. De l'autre côté de la vitre, il regarde ses... élèves ? apprentis ? avec une émotion palpable. Il a presque envie de pleurer. Pour leur talent, mais aussi et surtout parce que la chanson lui a rappelé des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé voir rester enfouis. Il se souvient du moment où Adim a écrit cette chanson.

C'était souvent elle qui écrivait les paroles, pour tout dire, et à leurs débuts, ils avaient plutôt misé sur la musique, parce qu'Adim se censurait beaucoup. Ça, ils ne l'avaient su qu'après. Au début, les paroles qu'elle écrivait leur semblaient plutôt pas mal. Assez impersonnelles et classiques, mais bien. Et une fois, après un concert, Aarch avait trouvé leur leader en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant une photo dans ses mains. Elle avait fini par lui montrer l'image d'une petite fille, à qui il avait donné une dizaine d'années, et lui dire que c'était sa sœur. Qu'elle était morte, et qu'elle aurait dû avoir vingt ans ce jour-là.

Aarch, comme ça lui arrivait souvent à l'époque en face d'Adim, n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire à part lui tapoter le dos. Alors il avait émis l'hypothèse d'écrire une chanson pour raconter son histoire. S'il avait su, il se serait peut-être tu. Cette chanson avait fait à la fois du mal et du bien à la musicienne, une fois qu'elle était sortie. Le single avait fait un tabac, et il était vrai que c'était leur meilleur morceau à ce moment-là, mais beaucoup de journalistes s'étaient emparés des paroles pour mettre le nez dans la ve privée du groupe. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé leurs réponses en Adim, qui leur avait fait comprendre que tout était dit dans sa chanson et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de creuser plus. La chanteuse avait ce charisme qui imposait le respect rapidement, et la plupart des journalistes étaient partis chercher le scoop ailleurs. Mais certains grattes-papiers avaient continuer à creuser et avaient déterré de nouvelles histoires de famille qui n'avaient pas épargné Adim.

L'album suivant avait donc été plus engagé et plus personnel, la meneuse ayant décidé de s'investir plus avant dans son écriture. C'était aussi leur meilleur disque. Norata et Artegor avaient fait un très bon travail de composition pour accompagner les textes d'Adim, et même si la plupart étaient plutôt dépressifs, la musique était toujours bien rythmée. _Evil Christmas_ était aussi sur cet album, qui avait cumulé les 100,000 ventes à l'époque.

Un frisson traverse l'échine d'Aarch. Ces gamins ont les capacités d'aller tellement plus loin qu'eux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était bien au delà de ses espérances. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il entend à peine Clamp féliciter les jeunes, qui se remettent eux aussi de leurs émotions.

Clamp qui a visiblement eu l'intelligence d'enregistrer leur morceau. Quand ils seront connus, parce qu'ils le seront, c'est sûr, cet enregistrement se vendra à prix d'or. Pas que ce soit l'important pour lui, mais quand même.

Cela dit, pour être connus, il faudrait déjà qu'ils ne s'étripent pas avant de monter sur les planches. Sinedd est déjà en train de faire des remontrances à D'Jok alors que Mei se plaint après de Micro-Ice pour sa composition.

- Ta guitare est trop fade, rouquin, grogne le brun. L'électroacoustique, ça manque d'énergie.

- Eh toi, c'était quoi ce changement de rythme ? harangue la chanteuse sans laisser le temps à D'Jok de répondre. Tu m'as fait perdre le fil.

- Ah, on n'a pas été présentés, sourit Micro-Ice, charmeur face au regard de glace, tu peux m'appeler Mice, je sens qu'on va être intimes...

- Je me fiche de ton nom, je t'ai fait une remarque. Y a un passage où t'es complètement arythmique, c'est gênant.

- Ce n'est pas pendant l'arythmie que tu as perdu le fil, défend Tia.

Mauvaise idée, vu le regard furieux que lui lance Mei.

- J'avoue que ton arrêt m'a vachement troublé aussi, ajoute Thran, qui n'a pas fait attention au manège de la brune.

- C'était un peu le but, soupire Micro-Ice en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas de vous déconcentrer, mais de décontenancer l'auditeur avec un contretemps. Ca permet de focaliser l'attention, non ? Je trouvais que ça annonçait pas mal le refrain...

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien, lance Rocket. Le rythme est toujours là, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. On ne savait pas ce que les uns ou les autres feraient, donc forcément, c'était destabilisant, mais une fois que vous vous êtes faits avoir, c'était bon. La deuxième fois, vous avez géré.

- Ouais, on pouvait pas être parfaits dès la première fois, approuve D'Jok. Je trouve qu'on s'est super bien débrouillés, moi.

- Pff, encore un partisan du moindre effort, renifle Sinedd.

Aarch débarque à cet instant dans le studio pour désamorcer la situation qui commence à se transformer en bataille rangée.

- C'était très bien pour une première fois. Vous avez réussi à faire le morceau en entier, et c'est déjà plus que ce que j'attendais de votre part. Et c'était plein d'idées superbes. C'est très étonnant d'avoir choisi ce morceau parmi tous ceux que vous auriez pu jouer. Il est très personnel pour Adim et pour les Aber'dim, alors en toute honnêteté, c'était étrange pour moi de l'entendre joué de cette manière. Je l'ai redécouvert. Merci pour ça. Maintenant, je suis désolé, mais la répétition touche déjà à sa fin. Je crois que Rocket est en retard sur son planning...

A ces mots, le métis jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et pousse un juron qui fait sursauter Tia. En deux temps,trois mouvements, il a quitté les lieux sur un vague au revoir. Aarch lui a emboîté le pas, pour le ramener en voiture, certainement.

- Ils se connaissent ? demande Micro-Ice à Clamp qui s'ébourife l'arrière de la tête dans un geste embarrassé.

- Ca, il faudra le demander à votre ami la prochaine fois. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, les jeunes ?

- Moi je prends qui veut à Guitar Hero, s'enthousiasme le plus jeune en allant ranger sa guitare à toute allure.

Les autres se consultent du regard et le reste du Quatuor d'enfer s'empresse d'aller rejoindre petit brun. Mei détourne la tête d'un air fier et, le menton haut, retourne dans sa chambre. Avec l'interdiction sous-entendu à Tia de l'y rejoindre. La blonde s'en moque un peu, de toute façon, elle doit encore travailler sur son Vuillaume, qu'elle va chercher.

Sinedd, lui, ne bouge pas. Cette séance lui a donné plein de nouvelles idées à mettre en œuvre. Et puis le morceau lui a quand même drôlement plu. Il est fort probable qu'ils l'utilisent pour leur prochain concert, de tout façon. Hors de question qu'il ne le retravaille pas.

_Blabla final : Zut. J'ai oublié d'intégrer la traduction de la chanson de Sinedd. Je vous la mets ici, j'ai la flemme de refaire la mise en page... (et en fait, j'ai pas retrouvé ce que j'avais écrit à l'époque (oui, cette chanson date) du coup j'ai fait une traduction au pied levé)_

_Toi seul(e) peux voir  
Le vide profond  
Dans mes yeux_

Toi seul(e) peux entendre  
Combien les battements de mon coeur  
Sont douloureux

Je ne vais pas te laisser partir  
Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir  
Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner  
Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier

Je vais toi enfermer  
Je vais t'attacher à moi  
Quelque part où tu

_ne pourras pas_  
_ T'éloigner de moi_

_ Toi seul(e) connais ma folie_  
_ Tout ce que j'ai fait_  
_ Tout ce que je pense_

_ Toi seul(e) connais mon amour_  
_ Pour l'obscurité_  
_ Et le sang versé_

_Valààààà... Et pour rappelle, oui, toutes les chansons des groupes imaginaires sont écrites par moi (vous comprenez peut-être mieux pourquoi je galère souvent) Et je constate malgré moi qu'elles ne sont jamais très gaies. J'essaie tant bien que mal de faire des choses différentes selon les auteurs fictionnels, mais bon. Pas évident. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas !_

_C U in a while !_


	7. Chapter 06

_**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Le Christmas Challenge est maintenant bien entamé, je vais mourir, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais m'accorder cinq minutes pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre. (Avant qu'on m'enterre...)_

_En plus, honnêtement, ça me remonte tellement le moral de lire vos reviews super sympa que je fais ça très égoïstement (alors n'oubliez pas le petit mot à la fin :P ) J'ai pas le même succès avec ma fic de décembre. Les lecteurs du fandom GFC, c'est bien les meilleurs ! :)_

_Bref, faites-vous plaiz' avec ce nouveau chapitre, je vous en prie ! (Et un jour, je reprendrai tous mes chapitres pour donner un nom à chacun. Et aussi un jour je serai millionnaire. On peut toujours rêver !)_

**_Have fun !_**

Micro-Ice se réveille avec peine ce matin-là. Pas qu'il se soit couché vraiment tard, Clamp et Aarch y ont veillé en imposant un couvre-feu à vingt-deux heures, non, mais il a très mal dormi. Malgré sa place près de la fenêtre, il n'a pas vu grand chose du clair de lune ou des étoiles, cette nuit-là. D'Jok a soigneusement tiré le rideau avant d'aller se coucher, et le petit brun se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il n'aime pas le noir. Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas, même à son meilleur ami. Ayant trop peur de faire des cauchemars, il s'est réveillé pratiquement toutes les heures, avec l'impossibilité de dormir du sommeil du juste. Et puis avec l'hiver, le soleil se lève beaucoup trop tard pour éclairer la chambre avant six heures.

Son camarade de chambre lui, tient visiblement une forme d'enfer. Dormir dans un endroit inconnu n'est pourtant pas à la portée de tout le monde... Enfin, vu le chambardement qu'il fait, Micro-Ice n'a pas d'autre choix que d'émerger de sous ses couvertures.

0000000000

Dans la chambre d'en face, ce n'est pas mieux non plus. Tia est prête depuis un moment, habillée de pied en cap, alors que Mei est toujours cachée sous ses draps. La blonde s'agite d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Elle a deux certitudes, à l'instant présent : Si Mei ne se lève pas maintenant, elle va être en retard, et si elle la réveille, elle va se faire agonir d'insultes. La violoniste avait raison, sa colocataire n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approche du lit et appelle la chanteuse. Voyant que ce n'est pas plus efficace que si elle avait pissé dans un violon - la référence la fait sourire toute seule, elle secoue doucement son épaule.

Elle sursaute quand la brune se lève en sursaut, les cheveux en pagaille et se met à crier en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée avant, Yuki ? Oh là là, j'aurai jamais le temps de me lisser les cheveux et de me maquiller. Tu aurais du mettre la musique et...

Aussi brusquement qu'elle a commencé, elle s'arrête en voyant que la jeune fille en face d'elle n'est pas la rouquine à laquelle elle est habituée. Elle se racle la gorge en rougissant légèrement, et se détourne pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. En claquant la porte, elle espère peut-être faire oublier à la blonde qu'elle s'est ridiculisée.

Haussant les épaules, Tia ne s'appesantit pas plus là-dessus et sort de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il lui reste vingt minutes avant que son professeur particulier vienne la chercher. Elle a une pensée affectueuse pour l'homme qui la soutient aussi inconditionnellement.

Dans la cuisine, elle retrouve les jumeaux qui semblent avoir du mal à décoller leur paupières, surtout celui aux cheveux longs. Ahito ou Thran ? Ce n'est pas qu'ils se ressemblent, mais comme ils sont toujours ensemble, elle a du mal à les distinguer, à les séparer. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu à faire des efforts de socialisation avant. Elle sait que celui au piano est Thran, l'autre Ahito, mais sans leurs instruments...

Elle les salue tout de même timidement, du bout des lèvres. celui avec l'étrange bouc lui répond avec un sourire chaleureux, l'autre ne semble même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence et parait vouloir se noyer dans son chocolat chaud. Ça doit être Ahito, décide-t-elle. Le bassiste a toujours l'être endormi. Celui qu'elle suppose être Thran délaisse sa tasse de café pour lui montrer où son rangées les affaires.

- Aarch n'a pas l'air d'être levé, Clamp non plus, et Sinedd est déjà parti, alors on a fouillé un peu, explique-t-il. Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ?

- Une tasse de thé et des toasts.

- L'eau est chaude, dit-il en lui tendant un sachet de thé et une tasse. Le pain est ici, le toaster doit être quelque part...

- Là, fait-elle en trouvant l'appareil.

- Super, sourit-il encore. Je pense que tu pourras trouver du beurre et de la marmelade dans le frigo. Je te laisse chercher.

- Merci... Thran ?

- C'est ça. On ne se ressemble pas trop avec Ahito, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes à nous différencier.

- Je suppose que ce sera plus facile avec le temps, plaisante-t-elle timidement.

- Hahaha oui, tu as raison. On est toujours avec les mêmes personnes, alors personne ne nous confond plus, mais c'est vrai que nous sommes quand même jumeaux...

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis pas très douée avec les relations sociales, alors j'ai du mal à retenir les prénoms.

- Tu vas vite t'y faire, ici, la rassure Thran. On est tous dans la même galère, maintenant. On est un peu une famille.

- Disons que ça va être plus facile avec certains qu'avec d'autres...

- C'est sûr. Mei et Sinedd sont de drôles de numéros. Eux aussi ont des progrès à faire, en matière de socialisation. Mais tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Rocket, déjà !

La jeune fille rougit, ce qui ressort très bien sur sa carnation pâle, et Thran émet un petit rire taquin. C'est quelqu'un de bien, décide la blonde. Gentil et doux.

Pendant que les toasts cuisent, Tia apprécie la compagnie discrète des jumeaux. Aucun d'eux trois n'est vraiment bavard au premier abord, mais le silence est amical, confortable. Chacun se prépare mentalement à la journée à venir, et Tia se sent plus calme qu'elle l'a jamais été. D'habitude, elle prend son petit-déjeuner dans un silence absent ou ponctué de réflexions de son père sur l'actualité du moment, et elle s'apprête à passer une journée tout aussi glaciale, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose lui réchauffe le cœur.

Alors que les tranches de pain sautent du toaster, D'Jok et Micro-Ice débarquent en furie dans la cuisine, le petit brun suit son camarade à l'aveuglette étant donné qu'il est toujours en train d'enfiler son pull quand il trouve la table. Le calme est définitivement brisé, et Tia retient un soupir qui s'échappe par la bouche de Thran.

- Mice a mis trois heures à se lever, je te jure ! Est-ce qu'il y a des céréales dans le coin, je crève de faim !

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, D'Jok fouille dans les placard avec fracas.

- Du calme, il vous reste un quart d'heure avant de partir. L'école n'est pas si loin, on aura largement le temps d'y être. Comment tu pars, Tia ?

- Quelqu'un doit venir me chercher vers sept heures et demi.

- Un chauffeur ? demande Micro-Ice en versant son lait dans une tasse. La classe !

- Oh, ce n'est pas un chauffeur, c'est juste... Un ami.

Le dire à voix haute rend les choses plus réelles. Oui, Gordon est un ami, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Micro-Ice ? interroge Ahito devant l'étrange mixture que prépare le brun.

- Du lait chaud et du miel. J'entretiens ma voix de cantatrice, tu comprends ?

Les garçons rient légèrement à la réflexion idiote du plus jeune. Ce n'est pas comme si Micro-Ice chantait.

Tia croque avec enthousiasme dans son toast en regardant le quatuor se mettre en branle joyeusement. L'énergie est très positive, et la blonde ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle va vite s'habituer à cette atmosphère.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, elle constate qu'il ne lui reste plus que dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Gordon. Mâchant rapidement sa dernière bouchée, elle termine sa tasse et se lève. Jetant un regard alentours, elle se demande un instant que faire de sa vaisselle sale, mais Ahito répond à sa question informulée :

- Laisse tes affaires dans l'évier, on s'en occupe.

La blonde s'exécute avec un hochement de tête pour le remercier et monte à l'étage pour se brosser les dents. Dans les escaliers, elle croise Mei, qui lui lance un regard réfrigérant et dévale les marches comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claque avec un bruit de tonnerre.

0000000000

Sur le chemin du retour, Rocket accompagne Sinedd et le quatuor d'enfer. Il a essayé d'adresser la parole au plus vieux, mais celui-ci n'a pas semblé vouloir lui rendre la pareille. Si le métis avait pensé pouvoir creuser la carapace de son aîné, il s'est trompé dans les grandes largeurs. Il est beaucoup plus facile de discuter avec les quatre autres, même si on a facilement l'impression d'être exclu de leur petit groupe. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas amicaux, juste qu'ils fonctionnent en cercle fermé depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'il n'habite pas avec eux complique les choses, en plus.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne dormes pas à l'Academy ? demande soudain D'Jok, curieux, en utilisant le nom que Micro-Ice a inventé plus tôt dans la journée.

- Euh... Rocket hésite.

Il a moyennement envie de leur confier qu'il est le neveu d'Aarch ou le fils de Norata. D'abord parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils pense qu'il ne mérite pas sa place dans le groupe, ensuite parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir à raconter ce qu'est devenu Norata. L'homme aigri qu'est devenu son père ne concerne que lui, et ils voudrait vaincre ses propres démons avant d'avoir à rougir de son histoire.

- Mon père a besoin de moi pour la boutique, décide-t-il finalement, choisissant le demi mensonge à la triste réalité.

- C'est pas cool, ça, compatit Micro-Ice avec une tape sur son épaule.

- C'était le deal.

Pas vraiment, mais bon. Aarch a accepté de garder le secret alors il ne va pas se plaindre. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien chercher quelqu'un d'autres avec moins de bagages que lui.

- Ton père a une boutique de quoi ? s'enquiert Thran avec intérêt.

- Il est fleuriste, rien de très palpitant. Mais il a quelques problèmes de santé, alors je lui donne un coup de main.

- Ah, c'est Norata ? demande D'Jok en souriant. Ma mère achète souvent ses fleurs chez lui, il fait un travail d'orfèvre à ce qu'il paraît !

- Il a une bonne clientèle, en tout cas, acquiesce Rocket, mal à l'aise.

La pente est très glissante.

- Norata... Répète Ahito. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom là...

Trop glissante.

- Vous pensez qu'on va continuer à travailler sur _Do you feel ashamed_ aujourd'hui ? demande le métis pour changer de sujet, et vite.

Heureusement, la musique est un bon moyen de détourner leur attention. La conversation dévie complètement, et tout le monde y va de son commentaire. Rocket laisse échapper un soupir soulagé.

Tout le monde ou presque, en fait. Sinedd n'a rien dit, mais il a suivi l'échange, et, comme Ahito, le nom de Norata fait son chemin dans sa tête. Il lui démange le crâne, à la frontière de sa pensée consciente. Il connaît Norata, c'est une certitude. Mais d'où ? Pas des fleurs, il n'y a jamais prêté attention. Vu l'embarras de Rocket, il y a un lien avec la situation actuelle, mais il n'arrive pas à le trouver.

La frustration le fait serrer la mâchoire. Il déteste les énigmes sans réponse, surtout quand elle est devant ses yeux, sur le bout de sa langue.

C'est quand Aarch les accueille à leur arrivée au manoir que l'idée devient plus claire. Quand il voit le regard du producteur sur le batteur. Quand il les voit côte à côte. La ressemblance n'est pas flagrante, au contraire, elle est même si ténue que tout le monde passe à côté. Mais il y a quelque chose... La couleur de peau, oui, mais aussi quelque chose dans les pommettes. Le nez peut-être.

Sans un mot, il descend au sous-sol et fouille dans les partitions qu'ils ont laissées en plan, la veille. La sienne passe rapidement, il sait qu'il a celle d'Artegor, il a lu son nom une quinzaine de fois en travaillant dessus. Il la jette par terre, de même que celles de Micro-Ice, Tia et Rocket. Il s'empare enfin de celle de D'Jok. Celle de Norata devrait-il dire. Et dire que ce crétin de rouquin n'a pas calculé. Encore une preuve pour accréditer sa thèse comme quoi D'Jok est un abruti fini. Sinedd se demande encore une fois comment Micro-Ice a pu lui préférer ce guignol.

Peu sûr de l'information qu'il vient de découvrir, il la range de côté, dans son esprit si bien compartimenté, et va chercher sa guitare dans le vestiaire. Il vient de passer sa première journée de cours sans gratter son instrument, l'ayant laissé ici, et il est physiquement en manque. Il a cru qu'il allait quitter la dernière classe en plein milieu pour retrouver sa guitare tellement il en avait besoin. À la place, il s'est essayé à la composition d'un morceau polyphonique, ce qui l'a bien aidé à passer la dernière heure.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter le vestiaire, Tia y entre pour récupérer un des nombreux instruments qu'elle a disposés dans la vitrine. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il quitte la pièce et rejoint le studio pour accorder sa guitare. De toute façon, il sait qu'elle va prendre son instrument classique pour y jouer, comme la veille.

Encore une fois, il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette fille est une acharnée du travail. Et si on ne comprend toujours pas à sa posture, à ses silences et à son jeu, il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à ses doigts. Même lui, qui pourtant passe des heures sur sa guitare depuis des années n'a pas autant de cals. On dirait presque qu'il a fait une manucure, à côté d'elle.

Et effectivement, elle revient avec son violon le plus coûteux dans les bras, s'apprêtant à l'accorder quand elle se rend compte de sa présence.

- Excuse-moi, je...

- T'es là pour jouer, non ? la coupe abruptement le brun. Alors joue. Tu ne me dérangeras pas et je ne te dérangerai pas non plus.

La blonde hoche la tête d'un air à moitié tétanisé, mais Sinedd ne s'essaie pas à un sourire pour la rassurer. Ses sourires, ses rictus plutôt, ressemblent plus ou moins à des menaces de mort lente et douloureuse, alors...

0000000000

Les Golden Boys prennent joyeusement leur goûter dans la cuisine, continuant à discuter de tout et de rien avec Rocket. Ils n'ont pas vu Tia descendre les escaliers ni Mei rentrer de sa journée de cours. Rocket culpabilise un peu, ils ne sont pas vraiment en vacances ici, mais Micro-Ice dissipe ses angoisses d'un geste de la main en lui disant qu'ils méritent bien une pause, non ?

D'ailleurs, il se lève, s'attirant les grognements de D'Jok, qui n'a pas fini son chocolat chaud.

- Ça va, je vais pas me perdre, je sais où est la chambre, le rassure le petit brun d'un sourire.

Thran pose une main apaisante sur le poignet du rouquin et Ahito se lève :

- Je vais le conduire, on sait jamais, plaisante-t-il.

Les deux bruns s'éloignent bras-dessus bras-dessous, laissant leurs amis à leur débat footeux.

- J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais, murmure Micro-Ice, j'ai vraiment envie d'une clope !

- Ouais, moi aussi. Mon balcon ? Thran va descendre directement, je pense.

- Ça marche. Je t'en paye une ?

- T'as encore volé le paquet de Sinedd ?

- Ça fait un moment, il a toujours rien remarqué. Pourtant il a un sens de l'observation plutôt développé d'habitude.

Ahito renifle sans rien ajouter. Quand il est question de son cadet, Sinedd est plutôt aveuglé par la rage et la jalousie.

Le bassiste s'est d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment Micro-Ice et Sinedd avaient pu être amis. Même dans une autre vie ou dans une réalité alternative, ça paraît absurde. Le jour et la nuit, la lune et le soleil. Si Micro-Ice a des fêlures, Sinedd est, lui, une fêlure à lui tout seul. Une grande faille qu'il essaie de compenser par la musique.

Ahito n'est pas devin, mais s'il avait osé demander à la mère de D'Jok ce que deviendrait leur aîné, il aurait pu parier avoir une histoire effrayante. Tant que Sinedd resterait avec eux pour le groupe, ce ne serait pas forcément un problème, mais s'ils devenaient connus, et Ahito avait de grands espoirs là-dessus, Sinedd se frotterait d'une manière ou d'une autre aux travers de l'industrie musicale. Le bassiste ne serait pas étonné si dans quelques années, les tabloïds se régalent de scandales impliquant le guitariste et la drogue.

Mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas vraiment son problème.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il veut, tout comme Micro-Ice, c'est sa dose de nicotine.

Quand il sortent dans l'air froid, Ahito regarde son cadet allumer sa cigarette, puis lui en tendre une, ainsi que son briquet. Micro-Ice a les gestes sûrs de l'habitude, et ça paraît toujours bizarre à Ahito, pour le peu de fois qu'ils ont fumé ensemble. Il considère Micro-Ice comme un petit frère, sa petite taille n'aidant pas, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir gêné par l'assurance qu'il a avec une cigarette entre les mains. Comme s'il fumait depuis des lustres. L'assurance du désespoir aussi, comme si la nicotine lui servait de béquille.

Ahito n'est pas vraiment accro. Il aime s'en griller une de temps en temps, se détendre avec la fumée qui lui traverse les poumons, mais Micro-Ice semble éprouver un réel besoin, cette cigarette semble faire partie d'un rituel bien huilé, comme le prouve son attitude détendue. Après quelques secondes de silence encore, il se perche sur la rambarde, dos au vide, et son regard se perd là où Ahito et rien de ce monde n'existent. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus le balcon, Ahito sent son ventre et toutes ses entrailles faire un salto arrière. Pas que ce soit si haut, mais quand même, lui n'a jamais aimé le vide. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose et ouvre la bouche, mais fini par la refermer sans avoir rien dit. On raconte qu'il ne faut pas réveiller un somnambule dans une situation dangereuse, et Micro-Ice correspond plutôt bien à la description. Il est... Absent.

Ahito s'étonne toujours de voir à quel point le petit brun peut être tendu seulement quand il est... détendu. Quand il a ces "moments de faiblesse", comme il les appelle, il semble vraiment être détendu, lui-même, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Ahito se rend compte que tout le reste, les gaudrioles et les blagues à trois sous, est du vent. Ces moments sont rares, bien cachés et le jumeau doit être un des rares à en avoir le privilège. Même le meilleur ami D'Jok ne sais rien de ça. Parce qu'il ne saurait que faire, et que Micro-Ice ne veut pas lui demander de faire quelque chose, certainement. La présence d'Ahito est apaisante, il le sait lui-même, et il n'est pas doué en psychologie comme son frère. Il préfère se taire. C'est ce qu'apprécie Micro-Ice. Être seul avec lui, partager sa solitude avec son silence, c'est reposant, facile.

Ahito se concentre sur la fumée de sa cigarette pour empêcher la nausée de parvenir à ses lèvres. Voir son ami dos au vide avec une telle nonchalance n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Il est un peu fatigué aussi, et il se sent coupable pour ça, de servir de pilier sans savoir quel est le problème, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que regarder.

- Je voulais vraiment pas être là, tu sais, avoue Micro-Ice au bout de leur long silence.

Si Ahito n'avait pas une nature aussi apathique, il aurait pu sursauter, mais au lieu de ça, il détache juste ses yeux de la fumée pour les poser dans ceux de son ami. Les yeux bleu foncé l'ont toujours intrigué par leur couleur singulière. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si des voiles de brume se profilaient dedans. Puis il attend. Encore une fois, il offre son silence et son oreille.

- Je comprends que vous ayez envie de participer, c'est hyper stimulant, et c'est génial, mais moi, j'ai pas envie de me confronter au regard des autres. Avoir une image gravée dans la pierre par les journaux, créer un personnage qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis, c'est pas mon truc.

- Pourtant, remarque le plus vieux malgré lui, tu fais ça à longueur de temps.

- Il y a une différence, explique le petit sans le détromper. Être comme ça me permet d'oublier qui je suis. Je veux pas faire l'inverse, je veux pas oublier qui je suis et devenir ce que les autres veulent que je sois. Je sais pourquoi Aarch m'a pris. Je sais que je suis un instrument marketing. Et même si ça m'a permis d'être pris, même si c'est en quoi je suis le plus doué, je pense pas que ça durera des siècles. Je pense qu'à un moment, je vais plus pouvoir le supporter. Et je pense pas que ce sera beau à voir.

Ahito n'a rien à dire, encore une fois. Écouter, c'est vraiment ce qu'il fait de mieux. Pourtant, il est étonné de la franchise de son ami. C'est plutôt rare pour être noté. Il est aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né, ce soir, sur ce balcon. Ahito entraperçoit les milliers de fêlures qui scintillent dans les yeux foncés. Il avait tort. Sinedd est une fracture nette et honnête, Micro-Ice est un vase de cristal brisé en mille morceaux recollés tant bien que mal. Il ne reste plus grand chose de solide à l'intérieur.

- Sinedd et moi, on se ressemble pas mal, confie le petit brun comme s'il avait compris les pensées de son aîné. Mais on a réagit de manière différente. Lui, il porte sa rage et son deuil en bandoulière, il préfère sa solitude et ses démons. Moi, j'ai choisi d'effacer les miens, d'oublier ma substance pour continuer à tenir debout, et être entouré me permet d'y arriver plus facilement. Dans un sens, je l'envie. Je crois qu'il est plus fort que je le serai jamais. C'est ça qui fait que j'adore le rendre dingue, entre autres.

Ahito répond au sourire crispé de son ami, qui descend de son perchoir et écrase sa cigarette.

- Faudrait qu'on se trouve un cendrier, on va pas jeter les mégots par-dessus bord.

- Pour l'instant, on peut les laisser là, répond le plus vieux en se détendant un peu. Sous la neige, Thran ne les verra pas.

La pause est terminée, et Ahito ne s'en plaint pas vraiment. Au moins, il peut retourner à des réponses qu'il connaît.

- On descend ?

- Deux minutes, j'arrive. Fais-les patienter, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Un hochement de tête et le bassiste est retourné au chaud. Micro-Ice, lui, s'accoude à la ballustrade et laisse son regard se perdre au loin. Des fois, il aimerait juste être ailleurs. Être quelqu'un d'autre dans une autre dimension. S'effacer. Ne plus être. Sur un dernier soupir, il part rejoindre les autres.

0000000000

- Bon, la répétition était pas mal, je pense qu'on pourra mettre cette reprise dans le concert, ça nous fait déjà un point de départ. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a commencé à réfléchir à un morceau qui pourrait vous servir ?

- Moi j'ai écrit un truc, mais il n'est pas fini, intervient Sinedd. J'aimerais pouvoir écouter ce que ça donne, pour l'instant.

- Clamp va te montrer son ordinateur pour faire les simulations, si tu veux. Tu as écrit une partie de guitare ?

- Ouais, j'avais déjà une base, mais j'ai aussi mis la batterie, la basse et le piano. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'occuper du violon, alors je l'ai laissé de côté.

- Peut-être que je peux te donner un coup de main, propose timidement Tia.

Sinedd acquiesce en quittant la pièce sur les talons du techniciens, et Tia, puis le reste des musiciens suivent.

Thran est très intéressé par l'ordinateur de Clamp, et jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir comment il fonctionne.

Une fois que le technicien a terminé ses explications, il laisse la machine à Sinedd, qui ne perd pas une seconde à sortir une liasse de feuilles pliée grossièrement.

Tia et Thran restent autour du guitariste, impatients de savoir ce qui va en sortir, tandis que les autres commencent à discuter plus loin.

- As-tu des idées de paroles, Mei ? demande Aarch avec curiosité.

- Pas vraiment, je préfère attendre la musique pour voir si elle m'inspire.

- Moi j'ai deux-trois trucs qui me sont passé par la tête.

Quand tout le monde se tourne vers lui, surpris, Micro-Ice se rend compte que c'est lui qui a parlé, et il est aussi étonné que les autres. Il avait décidé qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans l'écriture et la composition des chansons, mais visiblement, son inconscient n'était pas d'accord.

- Euh c'est rien, juste quelques idées, balbutie-t-il avec un malaise flagrant.

- Je savais pas que tu écrivais, observe D'Jok.

- Haha, il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur moi, plaisante le petit brun en retrouvant un univers connu.

Mais son meilleur ami ne sourit pas, au contraire, il se renfrogne. L'ambiance devient un poil pesante, ce qui ne convient pas à Mei. Les problèmes de couple des deux musiciens ne l'intéressent pas plus que sa première bouteille de shampooing.

- Peu importe, de toute façon, il vaut mieux attendre de voir la partie instrumentale pour y coller les paroles au mieux. Et je ne veux pas chanter n'importe quoi.

- Bien sûr, princesse, sourit Micro-Ice en prenant son air le plus charmeur, tu n'auras droit qu'au meilleur.

Mei lève le nez avec une attitude fière, sans qu'aucune des personnes présente puisse dire si elle a pris la réflexion de Micro-Ice au premier degré ou non. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, une mélodie s'échappe des enceintes de l'ordinateur, et tous se retournent vers la machine.

Thran a fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, tandis que Sinedd et Tia fixent l'écran comme s'il allait leur apporter une réponse aux problèmes de cohérence qui se posent déjà.

La musique est désincarnée, comme une voix de GPS, jouant les notes de façon juste, mais sans y mettre aucune intention.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de très intéressant dans la partition. Il manque quelque chose, plusieurs choses, même, et il est évident que Sinedd avait bien réfléchi aux autres instruments. Tia se lève avant la fin, déconcentrant ses voisins, qui la regardent partir chercher son instrument. Thran finit par mettre sur pause pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et voir les autres attentifs.

- J'ai quelques modifications à proposer pour la partie du piano, commence-t-il en se tournant vers Sinedd, mais pour ce que tu as déjà écrit, je trouve ça super. Tu as une idée pour les deux autres guitares ?

- Ouais, quelques unes, mais j'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec de l'électroacoustique. Si vous avez une proposition, les deux inutiles, c'est le moment.

Alors que D'Jok ouvre la bouche dans l'intention d'agonir le brun d'insulte, Thran prend la parole pour éviter le désastre diplomatique.

- J'ai quelques idées, et je connais plutôt bien la façon de jouer de D'Jok et Mice. Tia, ça t'a inspirée ?

- Euh oui, plutôt, mais je ne sais pas encore comment orienter mon violon. Est-ce que ce serait possible de... d'attendre que le chant soit mis en place ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, intervient Aarch en se tournant vers la chanteuse. Ça t'a inspirée, Mei ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Micro-Ice, demande D'Jok en fronçant les sourcils.

En entendant l'interrogation, tout le monde se tourne vers le petit brun qui s'est assit par terre, un carnet à la main, et écrit frénétiquement. Il ne semble pas avoir entendu son meilleur ami, puisqu'il barre un mot pour le remplacer par un autre. Ahito se penche légèrement pour lui tapoter l'épaule, et il sursaute, levant la tête.

- Quoi ? Désolé, il faut que je... Sinedd, tu peux remettre la musique ?

Sinedd, interdit hoche la tête machinalement et se tourne vers la console sur laquelle tapote Thran.

- Deux secondes, l'interrompt le pianiste, je fais mes changements pour voir ce que ça donne.

Ca ne semble pas perturber Micro-Ice qui s'est repenché sur son carnet. Une minute plus tard, la musique reprend avec quelques modifications d'accords sur la ligne du piano, qui sont plus intéressantes.

Au bout de quelques mesures, les musiciens entendent le petit brun fredonner tout en raturant et grattouillant sur sa page. Il faut tendre l'oreille pour capter le son, et visiblement, le guitariste ne se rendre pas compte de ce qu'il fait.

Quand le silence se fait, Micro-Ice n'a pas levé la tête de son carnet, et Thran est retourné sur le logiciel avec Sinedd pour ajouter les partitions de guitare. Tous les deux débattent énergiquement et oublient aussi le public qui les entoure. On n'arrête pas un processus de création. Aarch et Clamp échangent un regard surpris et enthousiaste. Ces gamins les étonnent à chaque fois...

Enfin, Micro-Ice se lève et tend son carnet à Mei, qui le fixe de son air toujours hautain. Elle finit par le prendre et jette un coup d'œil sur les lignes brouillonnes devant elle. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se soulèvent, et elle finit par regarder Micro-Ice d'une toute autre façon. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirige vers la table au fond de la pièce avec un signe au petit brun qui la suit docilement.

Inconsciemment, Rocket, Ahito et D'Jok suivent le mouvement, curieux de connaître les fameuses paroles qui semblent avoir surgi du cerveau de Micro-Ice. Mei s'est emparée d'une feuille qui traînait sur un coin du bureau, et commence à recopier les paroles en échangeant avec le guitariste :

- J'aime pas trop le "enchanting timber" ici, je trouve ça un peu trop agressif, et vu le début du morceau, j'aurai plutôt vu quelque chose de plus... Envoûtant dans la sonorité... "captivating" ? Non, ça va pas...

- Enthralling ? C'est plus dans la séduction, mais...

- Oui ! Enthralling timber... Non, c'est trop technique, on pourrait juste dire "voice" ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas... enthralling voice, ça sonne pas mal.

Mei écrit les nouveaux mots de sa belle écriture avec passion. Plus loin, elle s'arrête encore.

- J'aime pas trop "slaughter", pour le refrain, ça me parait pas très musical, "murder" serait mieux.

Sans vraiment attendre le hochement de tête, elle modifie le mot, puis continue de recopier les paroles.

- "More powerful", c'est beaucoup trop long, ça casse le rythme.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. "Stronger", alors ?

Mei marmonne deux secondes, comparant les rythmes des vers et des deux versions.

- Oui, carrément. "Stronger" est parfait.

À la fin, il ne reste plus rien à corriger, mais elle ne semble pas satisfaite.

- Il manque quelque chose, ça finit trop abruptement, avec le refrain. Peut-être qu'on pourrait rajouter...

- Et si on insistait sur la cible, encore une fois ?

- Oui, le morceau augmente en intensité et vitesse à la fin, on pourrait ajouter quelque chose de plus saccader, plus...

Micro-Ice la coupe en s'emparant de son stylo et de son carnet. Il est courageux, mais pas au point de salir la reproduction toute propre de sa collègue. Il griffonne un nouveau couplet aux vers beaucoup plus courts, que Mei lit à l'envers en marmonnant.

- "What I want" d'abord, What I'm thinking" à la fin, je pense, observe-t-elle en recopiant. Okay, ajoute-t-elle en levant la tête vers les autres. Je pense que c'est bon.

Elle tend la feuille à Aarch, qui la parcourt avec un regard surpris, lui aussi. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il imaginait comme premier texte, mais il ne devrait plus être aussi étonné, avec ces énergumènes. Sans un mot, il passe la feuille à son voisin, qui s'avère être Rocket et qui, comme lui, lève les sourcils. Ahito a une réaction plus calme. En fait, il ne réagit pas du tout, puisque le texte de Micro-Ice ne le surprend pas vraiment. D'Jok a la réaction la plus bruyante : Il s'étouffe à moitié avec sa salive et regarde son meilleur ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le petit groupe retourne vers les compositeurs qui paraissent avoir quelques divergences d'opinion sur la partie de Micro-Ice. Tia, à côté, a pris une feuille et commence à composer, sans trop savoir où elle va.

- On a les paroles, annonce Mei de sa voix autoritaire, ce qui fait cesser le débat entre Sinedd et Thran.

- On a la deuxième guitare, répond froidement le plus vieux.

- Vous pouvez repasser la bande, que j'essaie de voir comment insérer mon chant ?

Sinedd hoche la tête avec rigidité et clique sur le bouton pour démarrer l'enregistrement.

Quelques mesures plus tard, Mei commence à chanter, en lisant ses paroles.

Malgré quelques problèmes de tonalité et des balbutiements, tout le monde commence à percevoir l'idée finale de la chanson. Tia, sans avoir branché son violon électrique, joue quelques notes pour accompagner Mei, qui lui envoie un regard noir en loupant une note.

A la fin de l'épreuve, Tia est penchée sur sa partition et rature à tout va, essayant quelques accords sans prendre garde à ce qui se passe autour d'elle, comme Micro-Ice avant elle. Sinedd et Thran, qui ont découvert les paroles pendant le chant regardent Mei et Micro-Ice avec surprise. Sinedd arrache le papier des mains de la chanteuse pour lire les paroles, certain qu'il a mal compris.

Mais quand il relève la tête, il y a une lueur de respect dans ses yeux. A vrai dire, les paroles correspondent parfaitement au sentiment qu'il avait quand il a composé le morceaux. Il est pratiquement sûr que Micro-Ice a écrit la plus grande partie du texte, et il est surpris qu'il soient à ce point sur la même longueur d'ondes. Enfin, ils ont été amis avant, c'est bien qu'ils avaient des points communs...

Sans un mot de plus, il secoue la tête et se lève de son fauteuil derrière l'ordinateur. Tout le monde le regarde partir vers le studio, où il va récupérer son instrument et commencer à jouer sa partition.

- Micro-Ice, t'aurais une idée pour ta partie, on est un peu coincés, avec Sinedd.

- Ouais, je pense, mais j'y connais rien en écriture de musique.

- Bon écoute, le mieux, c'est que tu essaies en direct, hein...

- Ça va plaire à Sinedd, ça, renifle D'Jok avec moquerie.

- On verra, tempère Ahito. De toute façon, il faut bien qu'on essaie, on va pas réussir du premier coup.

- Tia, tu as fini ? Demande Thran en se tournant vers la violoniste, qui s'essuie le front.

- Je crois que j'ai une bonne base, oui. Mais il va falloir essayer aussi.

- Pour moi, c'est bon, en tout cas, dit Rocket, la partie de batterie me parait très bien comme ça, je pense que la différence avec la composition de Sinedd va être dans ma façon de jouer.

Les jeunes musiciens ont complètement oublié les deux adultes qui suivent la conversation comme un match de tennis, légèrement démunis. Puis, Rocket semble se souvenir de leur présence et se tourne vers Clamp pour lui demander s'il est possible d'imprimer leur partition, ce que le technicien s'empresse de leur montrer.

Chacun avec leur liasse de feuilles fraîchement imprimées, il s'en vont rejoindre Sinedd. Et chacun lit et relit, joue et rejoue sa partition pour pouvoir l'avoir en tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rocket siffle brusquement pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde :

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de commencer, maintenant qu'on a tous à peu près notre mélodie en tête ?

Comme un seul homme, ses partenaires acquiescent et se mettent en place. Seul Micro-Ice est resté avec Clamp et Aarch du côté de la salle de mixage, puisque sa partie n'est pas encore définie. Avec le claquement des baguettes de Rocket, le rythme est donné, et le violon de Tia commence doucement, en même temps que le battement léger de Rocket et la guitare de Sinedd. Comme à son habitude, Sinedd disperse une ambiance à la fois malsaine et caressante, et la mélodie de Tia accentue le côté un peu daté et mélancolique.

D'Jok entre en scène, sa guitare au son acoustique ajoute un peu de douceur à la mélodie, puis Mei commence à chanter.


	8. Chapter 07

_Coucou les coupains ! Pour fêter les vacances, je vous offre un petit cadeau de Noël en avance en la présence de ce chapitre... Vous allez enfin avoir LA chanson des SK (vous comprendrez leur nom un peu plus tard, si vous le devinez pas tout de suite =) ). Pour la petite anecdote, ma colloc irlandaise l'a relue, donc l'anglais est bon, j'en suis sûre. =)  
_

**_Enjoy !_**

_**Colouring the wind**  
(Colorer le vent)  
**With my enthralling voice**  
(De mon timbre envoûtant)  
**It's what I've always wanted**  
(C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu)  
**Painting my breath**  
(Peindre mon souffle)  
**With colours I've never seen**  
(Avec des couleurs que je n'ai jamais vues)  
**My dream is coming true**  
(Mon rêve se réalise)_

La voix de Mei est basse et rêveuse, comme si elle chantait pour elle même sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Un frisson passe sur le flanc d'Aarch, comme s'il pressentait le talent sous-jacent de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas encore parfait, il leur manque encore un petit rien qui fait la différence, cette sorte de souffle que Tia a montré quand elle a joué pour les auditions. Les accords de Tia se font plus ronds et plus répétitifs, et Micro-Ice, à côté de Clamp insère sa guitare pendant la pause du chant en suivant la mélodie de Tia. La partie musicale est enfin complète. Quand Mei reprend la parole pour le refrain, elle chuchote presque, comme si elle se faisait une promesse :

_**And I'll kill the silence, break the silence  
**(Et je vais tuer le silence, briser le silence)  
**I'll forget about indifference.  
**(Je vais oublier l'indifférence)  
**I'll murder (the) silence, destroy silence  
**(J'assassinerai le silence, détruirai le silence)  
**Which threaten to shatter my dreams  
**(Qui menace de briser mes rêves)_

Le rythme augmente tout doucement, grâce à la basse d'Ahito qui joue en tapping, et Rocket bat ses peaux plus fort. Sinedd enchaîne des accords complexes et le violon fait une envolée lyrique.

_**Do you see my persistant grin ?**  
(Vois-tu mon sourire tenace?)  
**Listen how I'm laughing.  
**(Écoute ma façon de rire)  
**Do you hear my tears behind?  
**(Entends-tu mes larmes derrière?)  
**I won't let you hurt me again.  
**(Je ne te laisserai pas me blesser une fois de plus)_

La rage dans la voix de Mei est revenue, la colère se lève comme un vent d'orage qui souffle, et Micro-Ice, une fois encore suit la partition de Tia à sa manière. Le piano de Thran est presque à contretemps, lancinant et dérangeant par sa lenteur étrange.

_**I'm here beside you, and I'm yelling**  
(Je me tiens à côté de toi, m'époumonant,)  
**I'm here, just behind, to set ablaze your ears  
**(Je suis là dans ton dos, pour embraser tes tympans)_

La voix de Mei monte très haut, de façon presque lyrique, elle aussi, arrachant un nouveau frisson aux spectateurs.

Sur sa dernière note, tous les instruments prennent un rythme soutenu et violent, et le refrain commence à nouveau, déversant toute sa colère :

_**And I'll kill the silence, break the silence  
**(Et je vais tuer le silence, briser le silence)  
**I'll forget about indifference.  
**(Je vais oublier l'indifférence)  
**I'll murder (the) silence, destroy silence  
**(J'assassinerai le silence, détruirai le silence)  
**Which threaten to shatter my dreams  
**(Qui menace de briser mes rêves)_

La dernière phrase a été crachée, mais la musique ne retombe pas, au contraire, elle a gagné en puissance, et le dernier couplet est hurlé au visage du public restreint.

_**I'm singing over the crowd's shouts**  
(Je chante par-dessus les cris de la foule)  
**My voice is stronger than yours  
**(Ma voix est plus puissante que tout)  
**So you can only hear me,  
**(Alors tu ne peux que m'écouter,)  
**You can only see me.  
**(Seulement me regarder)  
**I will not let you go,  
**(Je ne vais pas te laisser partir,)  
**I won't let you forget me.  
**(Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier)_

Un silence plein d'expectative suit le dernier mot. Tout le monde s'accroche à son instrument quand Mei reprend doucement, d'une façon contenue :

_**And I'll...**  
(Et je vais...)_

Et tous de reprendre aussitôt la mélodie du refrain.

_**Kill the silence, break the silence  
**(Et je vais tuer le silence, briser le silence)  
**I'll forget about indifference.  
**(Je vais oublier l'indifférence)  
**I'll murder (the) silence, destroy silence  
**(J'assassinerai le silence, détruirai le silence)  
**Which threaten to shatter my dreams  
**(Qui menace de briser mes rêves)_

Sinedd commence son solo de guitare aussitôt la fin du refrain, accompagné par les autres, tandis que Mei s'accroche à son micro. Quand le solo se termine, la mélodie accélère encore et Micro-Ice arrête de jouer alors que Tia, elle, démontre sa maestria en jouant à une vitesse folle, suivie par Thran et Sinedd. La voix de Mei s'élève à nouveau, une dernière fois, martelant ses mots aussi fort que si elle était à la batterie :

_**You'll be forced to listen**  
(Tu seras obligé d'écouter)  
**What I want,  
**(Ce que je veux,)  
**What I love,  
**(Ce que j'aime,)  
**What I'm thinking.  
**(Ce que je pense.)_

Tout s'arrête brusquement, et sur le son persistant du dernier accord de Tia et Sinedd, Mei chuchote.

_**I promise. I'll kill the silence.  
**(C'est une promesse. Je tuerai le silence.)_

Clamp, revenu de sa surprise, appuie sur le bouton pour arrêter l'enregistrement. Aarch tape dans ses mains, parce que qu'il n'a rien à dire, rien à faire à part ça. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait, il y a eu quelques fausses notes, quelques problèmes de rythme et pleins d'erreurs qu'il faudrait rectifier petit à petit, mais pour une première, c'était... époustouflant. Le producteur a juste l'impression d'être passé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver puis sorti et lâché pour qu'il puisse applaudir.

Les jeunes dans le studio se regardent avec l'air de ne pas en revenir. Des sourires timides s'échangent, même Sinedd et Mei se détendent un peu pour adresser un hochement de tête à leurs voisins. L'expérience était intense. Dans le bazar émotionnel, personne ne voie Micro-Ice s'éclipser avec sa guitare, et Rocket se lève brusquement en regardant sa montre, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai déjà une demi-heure de retard ! s'écrie-t-il.

Aarch consulte sa montre à son tour et hausse les sourcils, effectivement, le temps est passé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Sans un mot, il fait un signe à Rocket et quitte la pièce avec lui.

- C'était super, conclut Clamp, un peu mal à l'aise par la position qu'il doit prendre. Je pense que Aarch vous en parlera plus en détail, mais honnêtement, pour un premier jet, c'était impressionnant. Cependant, il y a pas mal d'erreurs à corriger. On verra ça demain à tête reposée. Pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous arrêter sur cette victoire.

- Est-ce que tu as fait un enregistrement du morceau ? demande Thran avec curiosité.

- Bien sûr, il est sur la console. Je peux vous le mettre sur clé, si vous voulez l'écouter. Il y a une chaîne dans chaque chambre et dans le salon.

Sinedd suit le mouvement et rejoint le technicien et le pianiste qui s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire.

Il ne s'éternise pas avec les deux geeks, et s'éclipse dès qu'il a la clé dans les mains. Ceux-là seraient capable de passer la nuit à parler clavier, tonalité et logiciels. A ce niveau, c'est de la physique et de l'informatique, pas de la musique.

Et puis sincèrement, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Sinedd aspire à un peu de calme et une cigarette pour écouter leur morceau en toute quiétude. Il a entendu ses erreurs et les a remarquées, mais il n'a eu qu'une vue d'ensemble sur la chanson, évidement. Il a besoin de la décortiquer en détail, voir où ça cloche, et rectifier le tir. Lui et son amour du travail bien fait. Son obsession, même. Quand il monte dans sa chambre, cherchant en vain son paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches, il entend la guitare de Micro-Ice. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et encore une fois, il entend un morceau qui lui est étranger et familier à la fois. Curieux, il reste là, à écouter la mélodie mélancolique qui s'échappe des doigts de son ancien ami. C'est sa guitare, et en même temps, ce n'est pas lui. On dirait que quelqu'un d'autre joue. Micro-Ice n'est pas comme ça, normalement. Oui, bien sûr, il a toujours su qu'il était fragile, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'a pris sous son aile quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais ça semblait lui avoir passé...

Haussant les épaules, il entre dans sa chambre. Après tout, ça ne le regarde plus. Il fouille dans son sac et en sort un paquet de cigarettes neuf. Il fume trop, en ce moment; il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il avait fini son dernier paquet. Branchant la clé sur sa chaine, il l'allume et met le morceau, assez fort pour chasser de son esprit la mélodie qu'il vient d'entendre. Puis il s'accoude à la fenêtre et allume sa cigarette en inspirant une grande bouffée. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse absorber par la musique. Encore une fois, il se laisse emporter par les paroles de Micro-Ice. La voix de Mei les magnifie tellement, c'est parfait. Cependant, quelques problèmes de justesse se posent sur quelques mesures. Sinedd suppose que Mei sera capable d'ajuster ça, et essaie de mettre la partie chant de côté, mais il s'est laissé emporter, et la chanson en est déjà à sa dernière partie. Décidant qu'il est de toute façon trop tard pour se concentrer sur les autres parties, il apprécie la fin de la musique sans chercher à l'analyser. Mais quelque chose le titille.

Après le dernier chuchotement de la chanteuse, un silence s'installe, mais Sinedd n'y prend pas garde, concentré cette fois sur la prochaine écoute. Le replay se met en marche, et il isole attentivement sa propre partie. En plus des erreurs qu'il avait déjà constatées et qui sont des erreurs techniques, il découvre que quelques accords ne collent pas parfaitement à la mélodie. Les rangeant dans un coin de sa tête, il continue son étude. Sa cigarette est finie à la deuxième fin, et, laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour faire courant d'air, il s'installe à son bureau pour retravailler sa partition. Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, la musique reprend, et cette fois, il sort la partie piano de Thran. Le jumeau a comme lui fait quelques fausses notes, mais sa partition est très bien telle qu'elle est. Nouvelle écoute, nouvel instrument, Tia, cette fois, qui a écrit ses accords toute seule. Elle a fait du bon travail, même si quelques mesures, qu'il surligne, sont à revoir.

La basse d'Ahito manque d'agressivité, mais il ne sert à rien de demander à cette chiffe molle d'en faire plus, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Et Rocket donne un bon coup de main niveau rythme, avec sa batterie. Un peu plus de cymbales peut-être, il faudra que Sinedd voie avec lui.

C'est D'Jok qui a fait le plus d'erreurs, même si ça ne s'entend pas vraiment. En même temps, dégrossir un morceau qu'on ne connait pas, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde... Et Thran et Sinedd ont écrit sa partie avec un peu de difficulté. Le brun réécrit quelques passages, considérant que la guitare du rouquin peut être plus agressive, étant donné que... C'est donc ça qu'il a oublié ! Micro-Ice. Pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'écrire sa partition, mais enfin, après le texte dont il vient d'accoucher, Sinedd ne peut plus jurer de rien.

Se levant, il va éteindre la chaîne, qui diffuse toujours la musique à l'écœurement. La mélodie qu'il a entendu lui revient en tête, et pris d'un moment d'inspiration ou de lucidité, il ne saurait dire, il l'écrit. Quand il la superpose aux autres partitions, il se rend compte que c'est la ligne mélodique que Micro-Ice s'est réservée pour leur chanson. Bien entendu, il n'en a entendu qu'un bout, mais avec son sens de la musique et le travail que Micro-Ice a déjà fait, il devine le reste.

Pressé de savoir ce que ça pourra donner demain à la répétition, il s'empare du papier et se lève brusquement pour quitter sa chambre. Traversant le couloir, il entre dans la pièce d'en face sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Eh Micro-Naze, voilà ta partition pour demain, puisque t'es pas capable de faire le boulot tout seul.

Le petit brun assis sur son lit avec sa guitare dans les bras a sursauté quand la porte s'est ouverte brusquement. Il ouvre la bouche prêt à riposter, mais constate que le coup de vent a déjà refermé la porte, laissant sur le bureau de D'Jok une feuille de papier.

Micro-Ice se lève en soupirant et prend la feuille pour ne lire que des notes qui ne lui parlent absolument pas.

- Je sais lire que les tablatures, marmonne-t-il, et merci mais j'ai déjà mon morceau pour demain.

0000000000

Un semaine passe dans cette ambiance studieuse, et les jeunes musiciens sont de plus en plus capables. Le morceau _Silence Killer_ est terminé depuis à peine quelques heures, et la soirée s'annonce joyeuse. Nous sommes samedi soir, la semaine s'est plus ou moins bien passée selon les musiciens, mais en règle générale, ils se sont plutôt bien adaptés à leur nouvel environnement.

Tia a quelques angoisses quant à sa capacité à participer aux auditions du Conservatoire, mais son professeur, qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui pendant deux heures de son temps libre, l'a rassurée avec un déluge d'éloges. Il l'a apparemment sentie beaucoup plus détendue face à son jeu et, mis à part encore quelques petites erreurs techniques d'inattention, il la sent tout à fait prête à passer le concours.

Ceci dit, la pression n'est pas moins pesante, puisqu'approchent aussi les examens de milieu d'année et les A-level blancs. Et pour ça non plus, elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. L'avantage et le désavantage de vivre désormais à l'Academy, c'est qu'elle n'a plus cette chape de plomb sur les épaules qui la paralyse. Elle commence à comprendre qu'elle vaut quelque chose, mais commence aussi à se détendre, et elle ne peut pas se le permettre.

Elle s'est aussi rapprochée de Rocket cette semaine, qui semble comme elle cacher quelques secrets dans ses tiroirs. Ils se comprennent très bien comme ça, et c'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi proche de quelqu'un de son âge. Parfois ça la remplit de bonheur, d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, ça l'effraie au plus haut point. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire avec lui, ou comment se comporter. Il y a des moments où elle a envie de prendre sa main, de toucher sa peau, histoire de voir si elle est douce, ou si son bouc pique... C'est particulièrement angoissant.

0000000000

Rocket, de son côté, n'en mène pas plus large, puisque la timidité est un de ses plus grands défauts. Être avec Tia lui semble reposant et naturel, c'est avec elle qu'il a le plus d'affinités dans le groupe. Mais sa vie aussi est compliquée avec le double-jeu qu'il a instauré avec son père. Norata est de plus en plus méfiant et lui pose de plus en plus de questions à propos du club de foot, ce qu'il ne faisait pas avant. Comme il est majeur, le garçon ne s'inquiète pas que l'entraineur appelle son père pour lui faire part de sa défection, mais si Norata demande des comptes au professeur, il n'y aura plus d'issue. Il a réussi à s'échapper de la boutique pour la journée, se permettant ainsi de travailler à l'Academy avec les autres, mais le temps lui est compté avant que Norata découvre le subterfuge.

Aarch les a informés que les journalistes commençaient à fouiner, et Rocket s'étonne en fait qu'ils aient mis autant de temps. Le nouveau groupe d'Aarch va bien finir par faire la première page, surtout que le producteur leur a proposé de faire un live au Phoebe's Absinthe samedi prochain. Micro-Ice en a parlé à sa mère, et visiblement, le patron du pub est plus que partant, sachant qu'il connaissait bien les Aber'dim il y a vingt ans.

Il reste donc une semaine à Rocket pour annoncer à son père qu'il a outrepassé ses ordres. Du bonheur en perspective. En plus, Sinedd lui jette souvent des regards suspicieux, qui prouvent qu'il a certainement tout découvert. Le batteur se demande pourquoi il n'a rien dit aux autres. Pas qu'il soit proche d'eux, mais quand même...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? l'accueille Norata d'un ton plus froid que d'habitude.

Soupçonneux, oui.

- Oh, j'ai traîné avec des copains.

- Du côté du Music Hall ?

- Euh... Non, pourquoi ?

Son hésitation l'a trahi. Les traits de son père se ferment et il sent le sermon arriver à grand pas.

- C'est bizarre, parce qu'un de mes clients m'a dit t'avoir vu là-bas. En fait, il m'a même félicité parce que visiblement, tu t'entraînes dur avec les autres musiciens choisis par Aarch.

- Comment il peut s'imaginer ça ? Questionne Rocket avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en a réellement.

- Peut-être parce qu'il habite dans le quartier d'à côté et qu'il te voit régulièrement revenir de l'école avec le fils Ferguson et ses copains. Leah est serveuse au Phoebe's et tout le monde sait que son fils et ses amis font partie du nouveau groupe d'Aarch.

Rocket ne répond pas, il n'y a rien à répondre. Mais il ne baissera pas les yeux, pas pour cette histoire. Norata se retourne avec un dernier regard déçu et s'affaire sur la plante qu'il était en train d'entretenir. C'est ce silence qui fait le plus mal au garçon. Se raclant la gorge, il décide une nouvelle fois de défendre sa cause.

- Écoute, Papa, j'aime vraiment ce que je fais en ce moment. Je me sens beaucoup plus épanoui qu'avant, et je travaille dur. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, j'ai vraiment envie de réussir. Je t'ai toujours laissé décider de mon avenir, de ce que j'allais faire, parce que je pensais pas avoir une chance de percer. Maintenant, la chance a frappé à ma porte, et je veux pas lui tourner le dos.

Norata soupire et pose ses mains tremblantes sur le comptoir, puis il se retourne une nouvelle fois et croise le regard suppliant de son fils.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, fils. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu es encore jeune et plein d'enthousiasme, mais ça va te détruire. Je sais que je n'ai pas le beau rôle mais je suis ton père, et je suis là pour te protéger. Je ne veux plus que tu participes à ces répétitions. Je suppose que tu as quitté le club de foot, alors je t'attends dès la fin des cours à la boutique.

- Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer, grince Rocket en serrant les dents et retenant sa colère.

- Non, mais je peux déménager, si tu n'es pas capable de prendre mes recommandations au sérieux.

- Arrête, tu ferais jamais ça, la boutique marche trop bien ici.

- Justement, j'ai de l'argent de côté, je peux toujours installer le magasin ailleurs, à Édimbourg ou Glasgow, par exemple.

- Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? On dirait la prohibition, c'est complètement ridicule ! Et puis tu peux me donner des conseils à deux balles, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

- C'est bien parce que je sais de quoi je parle que je t'interdis de faire la même erreur que moi.

- Et c'est pas parce qu'il t'est arrivé un problème qu'il va m'arriver la même chose, je suis pas comme toi.

- Pas comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne suis pas un raté, que même sa femme a quitté.

- Tu vas trop loin Rocket, je suis toujours ton père. Monte dans ta chambre.

- Ouais, tu es mon père, j'aurais peut-être eu plus de chance si ça avait été Aarch.

La gifle part avant que Norata ait pu l'empêcher ou Rocket l'éviter. Le claquement qu'elle fait résonne dans le silence de plomb. Norata regarde son fils avec un mélange de terreur et de culpabilité. Toute trace de colère a disparu, ce qui n'est pas le cas du regard de Rocket. Il se penche lentement pour récupérer son sac, et sans un mot, quitte la boutique pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit précoce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Norata est toujours debout, dans la même position, fixant la porte par laquelle son fils est parti.

0000000000

Le téléphone de l'Academy sonne pour la première fois dans le salon, et les quatre fantastiques qui paressent sur les canapés sursautent de façon synchronisée.

- Je savais pas qu'il y avait un téléphone, remarque bêtement D'Jok.

Thran hausse les épaules et va décrocher le combiné machinalement. La voix paniquée d'un homme résonne, demandant Aarch comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Calmez-vous, monsieur, essaie de tempérer le jeune homme. Puis, cachant le micro : Mice, va chercher Aarch.

- Qui es-tu ? Demande la voix au téléphone.

- Thran Laing, monsieur, je suis un des musiciens d'Aarch. On est parti le chercher. Qui doit-on annoncer ?

- Rocket est avec vous ?

- Non, il est reparti aider à la boutique il y a une heure... Il nous a dit que son père lui avait laissé sa journée, pourquoi ?

- Il... Il faut que je parle à Aarch, dites-lui que c'est son frère.

Aarch arrive sur ces entrefaites et arrache le combiné des mains du brun.

- Norata ? Oui... Non... Je suis désolé, écoute... Attends, tu parles trop vite... Quoi ? Non, il n'est pas revenu... Merde. Tu as une idée... Oui bien sûr... Non... Oui, je vais chercher. Je te tiens au courant.

Aarch raccroche le téléphone avec le teint blême et se retourne vers les garçons :

- Rocket a disparu.

Un silence étonné lui répond.

- Il ne devait pas rentrer chez lui ? intervient Ahito avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Il est rentré, répond machinalement Aarch en commençant à faire les cent pas. Mais mon frère s'est disputé avec lui et il est parti.

Les quatre garçons échangent des regards interdits.

- Votre frère ?

- Norata lui a interdit de faire partie du groupe, et...

Aarch s'interrompt avec embarras.

- Vous ne sauriez pas où il aurait pu partir ?

- On ne le connaît pas très bien, désolé, déclare Micro-Ice, mais on peut vous aider à le chercher.

- Chercher qui ? interroge Tia, qui vient de descendre de sa chambre, attirée par la sonnerie du téléphone et l'appel de Micro-Ice.

- Rocket a fugué, résume brutalement D'Jok.

- Quoi ? Il faut le retrouver !

La blonde va s'emparer de son blouson et de son écharpe sur le porte-manteau et quitte la maison en courant.

- Ils annoncent une chute de température et une tempête de neige cette nuit, il faut absolument retrouver Rocket avant.

- Tia est celle qui a le plus de chance de le trouver, remarque Thran. On va vous aider à chercher dans le coin.

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici au cas où il rentrerait.

Ahito se lève :

- Moi je resterai. Vous avez un numéro de portable ?

Aarch prend un post-it à côté du téléphone et note son numéro et celui de Norata.

- Je vais voir Norata, je vous laisse ratisser le coin.

Sans un mot de plus, Aarch enfile son manteau et se dirige vers le garage.

D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Thran se partagent le secteur, se donnant rendez-vous à l'Academy une heure plus tard. Sans téléphone portable, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment rester en contact, et la nuit est déjà tombée. Enfilant leurs manteaux, il prennent deux minutes pour débattre de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Rocket est le neveu d'Aarch, c'est dingue ! Vous y croyez ? s'enthousiasme le plus jeune.

- Visiblement, c'est pas la joie entre les frangins, constate D'Jok.

- Maintenant ça me revient ! s'exclame Thran, vous vous souvenez, la mère de Mice l'a mentionné une fois. Il a été blessé pendant la Catastrophe.

- C'était le guitariste, précise Ahito. Le deuxième, celui dont on n'a plus jamais entendu parlé après.

- Wow, les histoires de famille ont l'air sympa, conclut Micro-Ice, mais on creusera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a un disparu sur les bras.

Tous acquiescent et, sur un dernier au revoir à Ahito, quittent l'Academy.

0000000000

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? S'enquiert Aarch auprès de son frère, avachi derrière son comptoir.

- J'ai découvert qu'il... que vous complotiez dans mon dos, et je lui ai encore dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son âme dans l'univers de la musique. Il ne m'a pas écouté, on s'est disputé et... et... J'ai fini par le gifler. Je ne pensais pas que je perdrais mon sang-froid comme ça...

- Écoute, ce n'est pas si dramatique...

- Oh si. Tu aurais vu son regard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir réparer ça.

- Le plus urgent, c'est de le retrouver, après on avisera.

- Si tu n'étais pas revenu, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

La phrase a moins d'énergie que prévu. Norata est trop las pour s'énerver encore contre son frère.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi même, raisonne le plus jeune. Rocket est beaucoup trop passionné par la musique. Même si je n'avais pas mis mon grain de sel, il aurait fini par t'échapper.

- M'échapper, répète Norata en riant tristement. Ouais, le mot est drôlement bien choisi. La musique m'a tout pris : mon frère, ma main, ma femme, et maintenant mon fils... Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que ça me remplisse de joie.

- Ton fils n'est pas perdu. Pas encore, du moins. Si tu acceptais ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il est, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes entre vous.

- C'est trop dur. J'ai trop peur pour lui. Et peut-être... Peut-être aussi que je suis jaloux.

- Pour ce qui est de l'inquiétude, je peux le comprendre, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je serai là pour le protéger. J'ai choisi des jeunes, parce que je voulais faire éclore une nouvelle génération, mais je ne les laisserai pas livrés à eux-mêmes comme on l'a été. Je n'ai jamais voulu te priver de ton fils, Norata. Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bon, je n'aurais même pas pensé le prendre dans le groupe, sachant que ça te rendrait fou. Mais il... Il est génial. Plus encore qu'on l'a jamais été, j'en suis sûr. Tu as élevé un gosse en or. Je suis fier d'être son oncle, même si on a gardé ça secret pour l'instant.

- Ce serait mieux pour lui, mais de toute façon, je pense que c'est rêver que d'espérer que les journalistes ne le découvrent jamais.

- Oh oui. J'ai réussi à les freiner pour l'instant, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils mettent le nez dans nos affaires. Ça veut dire que tu vas reconsidérer la participation de Rocket ?

- Ai-je seulement le choix ? Il est plutôt déterminé.

- Aussi têtu que son vieux père, sourit Aarch.

Norata se détend. Tout n'est pas redevenu comme avant avec son frère. Rien ne sera certainement jamais comme avant. Mais pour l'instant, il a envie de mettre sa colère de côté et de laisser le temps faire son travail. Il a macéré dans cette rage pendant trop longtemps. Et l'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour son fils lui permet paradoxalement de voir les choses de manière plus claire.

- Bon, reprend Aarch en se raclant la gorge. As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

- Non, absolument aucune. Je ne sais même pas le nom de ses amis. Il n'est pas très bavard.

- On prend ma voiture, on va ratisser le secteur, il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve avant la tempête de cette nuit.

Comme si elle avait attendu ces mots, la neige commence à tomber, et le vent se lève.

0000000000

- Rocket !

La voix de Tia résonne entre les parois de l'entrepôt désaffecté. Il fait sombre et froid, et la jeune fille ne sait pas si les frissons qui lui échappent sont dus à l'air glacé ou à l'atmosphère glauque de l'endroit.

Rocket lui a montré cette ancienne usine plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'ils avaient une pause. Il lui a avoué qu'il vient là de temps en temps pour évacuer sa colère. Avec le noir, cependant, la blonde n'est pas sûr de retrouver son chemin au travers des nombreuses machines. Les silhouettes se dressent de façon effrayante, et Tia s'insulte d'être partie sans réfléchir. Elle est presque certaine de trouver son ami ici, mais elle aurait dû au moins s'équiper d'une lampe torche. Et de gants. Elle ne sent plus ses doigts. Traverser la ville en courant l'a peut-être réchauffée, mais maintenant, sa transpiration se glace dans son cou.

Le vent s'est levé, et il fait vibrer la tôle avec un bruit angoissant. Elle doit trouver Rocket, sinon elle va finir congelée. Après avoir traversé deux salles gigantesques et tourné autour de nombreuses machines, elle est incapable de retrouver son chemin vers la sortie. Alors elle continue d'avancer, se prenant les pieds dans des chaînes qui trainent ça et là, et sursautant quand les bourrasques se font plus fortes.

- Rocket !

Son cri est inquiet. Pour elle comme pour lui. Elle doit bien s'avouer qu'elle est aussi perdue que lui, maintenant. Et elle aimerait bien le voir arriver avec une cape et sur le dos d'un cheval blanc pour la sauver.

Continuant à marcher, puisqu'elle n'a que ça à faire, elle essaie de répéter les partitions qu'elle a travaillées aujourd'hui. C'est une technique qui lui a toujours permis de se calmer avant, et elle doit avouer qu'elle se sent un peu mieux. Perdue dans son inconscient, elle n'entend plus le vent qui cogne contre la tôle. Elle n'entend pas non plus tout de suite le bruit beaucoup plus fort qui commence à s'élever de façon régulière.

Quand il passe sa bulle mentale, cependant, elle sursaute encore plus que les autres fois. Et puis un intense soulagement la traverse. Si intense qu'il lui coupe les jambes. C'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. Pourvu que ce soit lui. Sans plus faire attention aux silhouettes menaçantes qui l'entourent, elle se précipite vers l'origine du son. En chemin, elle se cogne la hanche sur un bras mécanique qui dépasse, mais tout à son soulagement, elle ne prend pas garde à la douleur.

- Rocket ! hurle-t-elle une nouvelle fois en poussant la porte face à elle.

La lumière qui illumine ce qui devait être un ancien bureau la prend par surprise, et elle ferme les yeux. Elle entend un ballon rebondir sur le mur à côté d'elle et se fige. Le bruit de surprise que fait Rocket au moment où il la voit lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il la regarde comme si elle était sortie de nulle part - ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux.

- Tia ? demande-t-il, à moitié certain d'être sujet à une hallucination. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te chercher, bougre d'idiot !

L'insulte le fait hausser les sourcils. Depuis qu'il la connaît, il n'a jamais entendu la jeune fille jurer.

- Pourquoi ? fait-il bêtement, toujours surpris.

- Parce que tout le monde s'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? On doit rentrer maintenant, ou on va être coincés, la tempête se lève.

- Hein ? Quelle tempête ?

- Tu ne regardes jamais les informations ? Ils annoncent une tempête de neige depuis au moins trois jours ! Ton père se fait un sang d'encre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis des heures à te trouver !

Le débit de Tia a sensiblement augmenté avec l'inquiétude. C'est la première qu'elle parle autant, et si vite. Il s'approche d'elle pour lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

- C'est bon, ça va aller. Je prends mon manteau, et on y va. Comment tu es venue ?

- A pieds, bien sûr.

- D'accord, on sort d'ici et on avise. Je ne pense pas que les bus vont passer, si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Je suis gelée, il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle le dit, Rocket constate qu'elle claque des dents et que ses lèvres sont bleues. Quand elle pose sa main sur la sienne, il sent qu'elle est glacée.

- Tu n'as pas pris de gants ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai juste...

- Tu vas t'abîmer les doigts.

- C'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Le jeune homme la lâche pour aller récupérer son manteau, puis fouille dans une de ses poches et en sort ses gants, qu'il lui tend. Sans s'appesantir sur la signification de ce geste, qui n'en a peut-être même pas au demeurant, Tia enfile les gants et tourne les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans la pénombre de l'usine, elle se ravise. Les hommes d'abord, pour changer. Rocket la devance, mais s'empare de sa main au passage. Autant la guider, puisqu'il connaît l'entrepôt comme sa poche. Le temps de traverser l'usine est considérablement réduit, et Tia se demande comment elle a pu passer plus d'une demi-heure à chercher son chemin.

Arrivés devant la grande porte en tôle, Rocket lâche la main de son amie et appuie sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir... mais rien ne se passe. Pesant de tout son poids sur le battant, il parvient à le faire bouger de quelques centimètres, mais un poids le fait se refermer immédiatement.

- La neige s'est amoncelée devant la porte, constate Tia. On ne va pas pouvoir sortir...

Sa voix sort tout bas, comme si elle était trop paniquée pour la faire porter. Rocket se doute que si ça avait été une toute autre fille, elle aurait déjà commencé à pleurer et crier. Mais Tia a toujours été dans la retenue. Ça ne le rassure pas, pourtant. La jeune fille tremble de partout et elle est pâle comme la mort. Il doit trouver un moyen de les faire sortir avant qu'ils aient trop froid.

* * *

_Héhéhé voilà voilà, donc vous avez un cliffhanger tout pourri pour cette fin d'année. J'aurais pas le temps de poster avant le premier janvier, donc mon cadeau d'étrennes sera le prochain chapitre... Et vous savez quoi ? En février, j'ai une semaine de vacances que je vais passer à faire le tour de l'Ecosse ! En conséquence, c'était obligé, je m'arrête à Aberdeen, C'EST TROP COOL ! Je suis trop excitée, vous pouvez pas imaginer. Va falloir que je prenne plein de photos, que je prenne des notes, que je marche partout que je dorme dans les trains que je vais prendre pour avoir ma dose de sommeil, mais ça va être super génial. Ouhouhou !_

_Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, les copains, on se retrouve l'année prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 08

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, encore, contente de voir que mon histoire plaît toujours ! Et aussi plus ou moins sadiquement satisfaite que le petit cliffhanger vous ait interpelés ! :)_

_J'espère que le Père Noël vous a tous bien gâtés et que vous avez bien fêté la nouvelle année hier soir (personnellement, j'émerge tout doucement. La nuit au pub, c'est dur !) Comme promis, vos étrennes sont là, et ça annonce aussi la "mauvaise" nouvelle du "J'ai plus de chapitres en avance, donc il va se passer un temps indéterminé avant le prochain post". Désolée !_

**_Bonne année à tous en tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous arriver plein de trucs cools en 2014 ! A bientôt !_**

- Alors, du nouveau ? demande Thran quand il voit Micro-Ice et D'Jok revenir.

Le jumeau vient juste de se débarrasser de son manteau quand les garçons ont passé la porte. Ils secouent tous les deux leurs blousons sur le seuil avant de se dépêcher de fermer le battant. Le temps ne s'est pas amélioré, au contraire, et la neige tombe drue dehors.

- Avec les bourrasques, on voit pas à cinq mètres, fait Micro-Ice. Je suis rentré dans D'Jok sur le chemin de l'Academy, et pourtant, avec ses cheveux orange, il est facile à repérer.

- Les recherches n'ont rien donné pour moi non plus, déplore le fameux rouquin. J'espère qu'il est à l'abri, parce que sinon, il va crever de froid. T'as eu des nouvelles, Ahito ?

- Non. Et Tia n'est pas revenue non plus.

- Alors on a deux disparus dans la nature, soupire Thran. Génial. J'espère qu'elle l'a retrouvé et qu'ils sont ensemble, au moins.

Le brun se dirige vers le téléphone pour appeler Aarch. Peut-être que lui a eu plus de chance. En composant le numéro, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'imaginait pas Rocket si dramatique.

- Aarch ? C'est Thran. On a quadrillé le quartier autant qu'on a pu, mais on a rien trouvé. Et le temps se dégrade.

- Merci Thran. Je suis avec Norata en voiture, mais on ne voit pas grand chose non plus.

- Ah, Tia manque à l'appel aussi.

- Génial. Manquait plus que ça... Bon, restez à l'Academy, pas la peine que vous attrapiez tous une pneumonie. C'est l'heure du dîner, en plus. Essayez de faire sortir Clamp de sa grotte et préparez à manger. J'essaie de revenir avec nos deux fugueurs dès que je les trouve.

Le déclic qui signifie la coupure de la ligne résonne comme un "si je les trouve à temps" aux oreilles de Thran.

- Alors ? interroge D'Jok.

- On attend. Et on prépare le repas. Ahito, tu voudrais aller chercher Clamp ? Il ne doit pas être au courant.

- Des pâtes carbo, ça vous va ? Demande Micro-Ice en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et en se retroussant les manches.

Se sentir inutile, très peu pour lui. En plus, il adore cuisiner.

0000

- Alors ? demande Norata dès qu'Aarch a raccroché.

- Mauvaise nouvelle. Les garçons sont rentrés bredouille et une de mes musiciennes, qui était partie à la recherche de ton fils est absente aussi. Espérons qu'elle l'a retrouvé et qu'ils sont ensemble, je n'aimerais pas avoir à la chercher en plus. Et je n'ai jamais vu ses parents, alors j'aimerais autant éviter de les prévenir d'une nouvelle pareille.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la police ?

- Ils ne vont rien faire avant la fin de la tempête, et ça risque de s'ébruiter auprès de la presse. Je t'avoue que l'idée ne me tente pas trop...

Le silence retombe dans l'habitacle de la voiture, accompagné du bruit des essuie-glaces à pleine puissance qui peinent à chasser la neige. Si les deux hommes ne connaissaient pas aussi bien la ville, ils auraient pu quitter la route sans s'en rendre compte, tellement la couche de neige sur la route est épaisse.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre, nous aussi, déclare Norata au bout d'un moment. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais on ne voit rien, et à ce rythme, on va finir par rester coincés dans la neige.

Aarch ne répond rien. Il sait que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais il ne veut pas abandonner. Pas cette fois. Ils sont dans une zone industrielle désaffectée qui n'a pas servie depuis plus de trente ans. Quand ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient l'habitude de traîner dans les environs. Ils avaient même installé leurs quartiers dans une vieille usine au bout de la route, avant que la police les en déloge.

Secouant la tête, il chasse ses vieux souvenirs et s'apprête à faire demi-tour. Ce n'est pas ici qu'ils les trouveront. En espérant qu'ils soient ensemble, fait une petite voix dans sa tête.

0000000

Rocket cherche une issue pendant que Tia sautille sur place en essayant de se réchauffer. La panique monte de son côté aussi, et il a du mal à penser clairement. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de se jeter contre la porte, mais elle n'a quasiment pas bougé, se refermant dans un claquement cynique, comme si elle se moquait de ses efforts.

- I-Il... d-doit bien-en... y a-a-avoir une iss-ssue de... sec-cours, marmonne Tia en claquant des dents avec un bruit effroyable.

- La porte va être coincée par la neige aussi, répond sombrement Rocket.

Il se passe une main sur le visage et lève les yeux au ciel, s'adressant à il ne sait trop quel dieu pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Répondant à son appel ou non, l'illumination lui vient. Pris par son épiphanie, il ne prend pas le temps de parler à Tia et se dirige vers des caisses métalliques qui s'amassent contre un mur.

- Q-Qu'est-ce q-que tu-u fais ? Demande la blonde en le regardant s'agiter.

- Aide-moi à déplacer les caisses sous la fenêtre. On va essayer de casser un carreau pour sortir par là.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, pas rassurée, mais c'est leur seule solution d'évasion. Et puis bouger un peu ne lui fera pas de mal, au contraire, elle sent ses bras s'engourdir.

Les caisses sont lourdes, mais à eux deux, ils parviennent à les empiler assez haut pour atteindre la fenêtre. Rocket en pousse encore trois histoire de leur aménager un escalier et trouve une clé anglaise toute rouillée par terre. Utile pour casser le carreau.

- Je monte en premier, dit-il. Quand la vitre sera cassée, rejoins moi.

Tia ne répond rien. Elle s'est un peu réchauffée, mais l'effort l'a épuisée. Elle n'ose pas penser à ce qui les attend après. Rocket semble avoir oublié que sortir de l'usine n'est pas leur seul problème. Certes, c'est le plus urgent, mais ce ne sera pas fini après ça. Il leur faudra encore marcher dans la tempête. A l'idée, la jeune fille sent ses jambes la lâcher. C'est quand Rocket appelle son nom qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est tombée à genoux par terre.

- Allez Tia, on y est presque, me lâche pas, supplie-t-il. Protège-toi, je vais casser le carreau.

Mettant son bras gauche en travers de son visage, le garçon donne un grand coup dans la vitre, qui explose en mille morceaux.

Les éclats partent dans toutes les directions, et Tia se recroqueville au sol. Quand elle ose relever la tête, Rocket est en train de déblayer le rebord de la fenêtre à mains nues. Il donne de nouveau quelques coups de clé pour éliminer les derniers morceaux de verre sur le montant, et il appelle la jeune fille, qui s'empresse de le rejoindre sur la caisse. Un sentiment de vertige la prend et elle se concentre une nouvelle fois sur la musique pour ne pas perdre pied.

- Je vais sauter en premier, annonce Rocket en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La neige va amortir notre chute, et je te rattraperai, d'accord ?

Sa voix est douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit animal apeuré, ce qu'elle est sans doute. Elle fait un petit bruit pour assurer son accord et il lui caresse le visage inconsciemment. Quand il s'en rend compte, il ôte brusquement sa main en rougissant.

- Bon, j'y vais, la prévient-il en se raclant la gorge.

Prenant garde à ne pas se cogner sur les fragments qu'il n'a pas pu enlever, il se jette dans le vide. La chute est moins haute qu'il pensait. Quand il parvient à s'extirper du tas de neige qui le retenait prisonnier, il lève la tête. Il peut à peine percevoir la chevelure blonde de son amie. Mettant ses mains en porte voix, il lui hurle de sauter. Pour être honnête, il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu, mais il attend en croisant les doigts.

Finalement, elle tombe juste à côté de lui, et il l'aide à sortir de la neige.

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve la route.

Tournant les talons, il avance tant bien que mal dans la neige qui lui arrive presque à la taille. Il déblaie le chemin pour Tia, mais elle semble peiner derrière lui. Une pointe de culpabilité le traverse. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.

Chassant ses pensées, il se laisse guider par l'adrénaline qui le maintient debout et continue d'avancer.

Une éternité plus tard, quand il se retourne, il constate qu'ils ont à peine progressé d'une dizaine de mètres, et Tia est de plus en plus fatiguée. Il s'empare une nouvelle fois de sa main gantée et la serre fort. Reprenant sa marche, il la tire plus qu'autre chose. Il doivent trouver cette foutue route. Et une voiture, éventuellement. Mais qui serait assez fou pour braver une tempête pareille ?

0000000000

- Il faut faire demi-tour, Aarch. La neige va finir par nous coincer.

- Je sais, je voulais juste...

Aarch ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ils se sont dirigés vers la zone industrielle, en premier lieu. Qu'est-ce que Rocket aurait bien pu faire ici ? Stoppant le 4x4, et se bénissant pour avoir investi dans un engin pareil, il entame sa manœuvre de demi-tour. Une fois en face des traces qu'ils viennent de laisser, il s'engage dessus. Il faut qu'ils profitent des rails avant qu'ils s'effacent.

0000000000

Rocket s'inquiète de plus en plus quand il sent le poids de Tia s'accentuer. Malgré le bruit de la tempête, il entend ses dents claquer, et il pense qu'elle va finir par se casser la mâchoire. Sa main paraît plus molle, et il la serre encore plus fort.

- Rocket, je vois une lumière.

- Déconne pas, Tia, t'es pas encore morte. Pas si je peux y faire quelque chose.

- Mais non, il y a de la lumière là-bas, je crois que ce sont des phares.

Le garçon plisse des yeux pour distinguer quelque chose devant lui, et voit effectivement deux points rouges, qui semblent s'éloigner. Plein d'espoir, il reprend des forces et accélère du mieux qu'il peut, traînant Tia dans son sillage.

Il sent quand il atteint enfin la route : La neige est plus meuble et moins haute, et il peut se mouvoir plus facilement. Pas beaucoup plus, mais cette constatation lui remonte le moral. Il se débat plus rapidement et suit les lumières des yeux. Quand il comprend que les phares s'éloignent, il se met à hurler, accélérant encore.

0000000000

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? demande brusquement Norata.

- Non, quoi ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un crier...

- Avec ce temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'on entende même un ours devant la fenêtre.

- Je ne sais pas... Oui, tu as raison.

Le silence retombe, mais les deux hommes tendent l'oreille et Aarch ralentit. Norata fixe le pare-brise arrière comme s'il voulait un mettre le feu par la force de son regard.

Puis ils entendent tous les deux un bruit ténu. Ils échangent un regard.

- Tu as entendu, cette fois ?

Aarch hoche la tête, et avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Norata s'est rué dehors, laissant le vent et la neige s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Le producteur reste au volant, prêt à repartir dès que Norata sera remonté. Norata et les gosses, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'espérer.

0000000000

- La voiture s'est arrêtée, observe Rocket avec un grand sourire. Quelqu'un sort, on est sauvés, Tia !

Son sourire s'efface quand il voit l'état de son amie. La neige dans ses cheveux et collée à ses cils et sa peau translucide ne font plus ressortir que ses lèvres violettes. Elle est à bout de force, et ses paupières sont quasi closes. Il la prend dans ses bras et continue à avancer vers la voiture. Une silhouette court dans les rails qu'a créé la voiture, criant son nom. Le garçon reconnaît la voix de son père malgré le vent et le soulagement qui le prend lui donne envie de pleurer.

- Papa ! hurle-t-il en avançant le plus rapidement possible avec son précieux chargement.

Quand Norata le rejoint enfin, il ne parle pas, le regarde à peine, trop inquiet quand il voit qu'il porte son amie. L'homme prend l'adolescente dans ses bras et fait demi-tour pour rejoindre la voiture au plus vite, certain que son fils le suivra.

Une longue minute plus tard, ils sont enfin tous dans la voiture, et Aarch enclenche le chauffage au maximum. Le vrombissement de la ventilation apaise Rocket sur le siège passager. Norata est monté derrière avec Tia, et il a retiré son manteau trempé pour pouvoir la frictionner et la réchauffer. L'adolescent a très envie de s'endormir, rassuré et soulagé par la fin heureuse de leur aventure, mais il est inquiet pour son amie, et ne peut pas la quitter des yeux. Il l'appelle doucement, espérant qu'elle est toujours consciente.

Finalement, la jeune fille papillonne des yeux et se redresse légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

- Aarch et mon père nous on retrouvés. On rentre à la maison.

- Où on va pouvoir vous passer un savon, termine Norata avec une voix qui ne signifie rien de bon.

Une fois le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé les enfants passé, les deux adultes, surtout le plus vieux, ont retrouvé leurs moyens. Pas question que Rocket s'en sorte impunément, et là-dessus, Aarch n'a rien à redire. Ceci dit, pour l'instant, le plus important est de rentrer au chaud pour que Tia puisse prendre un bon bain et un comprimé d'aspirine, qui ne sera pas de trop. Il est plus que probable qu'elle attrape une grippe carabinée.

Aarch tire son téléphone de sa poche et le tend à Rocket :

- Appelle l'Academy, s'il te plaît, tu vas pouvoir rassurer tout le monde sur ton état et celui de Tia.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pensais quoi, en disparaissant comme ça ? Tout le monde est en émoi là-bas, les garçons sont allés te chercher. Je suis sûr qu'ils attendent de nos nouvelles depuis une éternité.

- Mais je...

- Je n'appellerai pas, je conduis, déclare Aarch d'un ton sans appel. Et puis considère ça comme une partie de ta punition. Assume tes bêtises.

Rocket fixe un instant le profil impassible de son oncle, puis voyant qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, il se penche sur le téléphone. Certes, il l'a bien mérité, mais il ne voit pas trop ce qu'il pourrait dire aux autres... Il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'inquiéteraient, après tout, ils ne sont pas vraiment proches. Appuyant sur le petit téléphone vert, il écoute la tonalité retentir à son oreille.

- Aarch ? répond une voix jeune à son oreille. Ahito ou Thran, sans doute. On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles, vous les avez trouvés ? Clamp se fait un sang d'encre depuis qu'on l'a prévenu. Mei a fait couler un bain pour Tia et on a mis la cheminée en route... La tempête a encore forci. Si vous ne les retrouvez pas maintenant...

Rocket ne sait pas comment interrompre son camarade, son... ami ? Et se sent de plus en plus mal.

- Aarch ? appelle la voix de plus en plus inquiète.

- C'est...

Le garçon s'interrompt pour racler sa gorge nouée.

- C'est Rocket.

- Rocket ? Ah génial ! Tia était avec toi, j'espère ?

- Oui, elle... elle est dans la voiture avec nous.

- Les gars, lui parvient la voix étouffée à l'autre bout du fil, comme si on essayait de boucher le micro, c'est Rocket. Tia et lui vont bien, il sont en chemin !

Des exclamations feutrées retentissent, et il entend même vaguement la voix de Micro-Ice (ça ne peut-être que lui) annoncer que ça tombe bien, puisque le repas est prêt.

- On vous attend, alors, reprend le jumeau qui lui a répondu. Faites attention sur la route !

Rocket garde le téléphone contre son oreille bien après que la ligne a été coupée. Un sentiment chaleureux s'empare de lui, vite remplacée par une honte cuisante. Il jette un coup d'œil à son oncle, qui fixe toujours la route, puis se retourne pour voir son père discuter à voix basse avec Tia. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent, mais il comprend la manœuvre : Tia ne doit pas s'endormir tout de suite. Elle doit se réchauffer de façon efficace avant. Et changer de vêtements. La culpabilité le submerge un peu plus. Il a vraiment fait une sacrée connerie.

0000000000

Quand Thran raccroche, tout le monde improvise une petite danse de la joie. Sauf bien sûr Mei et Sinedd, pour changer. Mais tous voient bien que la jeune fille est soulagée. À sa manière, elle aussi s'est inquiétée pour ses partenaires, surtout Tia. Même si ce n'est pas la grande amitié entre elles, elles sont arrivée à un stade d'entente cordiale et d'habitude. Tia n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement embêtant...

Sinedd, qui a été prévenu en même temps que Mei quand il est remonté du sous-sol, reste plutôt froid. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais souhaité de mal au batteur ou à la violoniste, mais sincèrement, il s'en fiche un peu. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas faire sa diva. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, d'ici une demi-heure, ils pourront manger. Il commence à être affamé, et le fumet qui s'échappe de la cuisine est terriblement alléchant. Il ne savait pas que Micro-Ice était doué en cuisine...

0000000000

Enfin arrivés dans le garage, Aarch coupe le moteur de la voiture, pendant que Norata tapote l'épaule de Tia. Il l'a finalement laissée s'assoupir quelques minutes, certain qu'elle était assez réchauffée. Elle a repris quelques couleurs aux bons endroits et en a perdu aux mauvais. Ses lèvres ne sont plus aussi bleues et sa peau a repris sa teinte normale.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend, soupire Aarch, pris de fatigue, lui aussi.

Norata détache la ceinture de sa voisine, qui a du mal à émerger et s'extirpe de l'habitacle, tout comme Aarch, qui va ouvrir la portière à sa musicienne. Seul Rocket reste figé à sa place, toujours attaché. Il est mortifié pour tout ce qui a pu arriver par sa faute. Quand Tia geint, il sursaute et s'active enfin. Il sort brusquement prenant à peine le temps de décrocher sa ceinture et fait le tour de la voiture pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

Tia a du mal à marcher, prise d'une douleur à la hanche. Quand elle soulève son t-shirt, tous peuvent voir l'immense ecchymose d'un bleuâtre à vomir.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande Aarch, inquiet.

- Je crois que je me suis cognée, mais je n'avais pas mal avant...

- Le froid a dû servir d'anti-douleur, observe Norata, mais comme tu t'es réchauffée rapidement, c'est revenu d'un coup. Tu vas prendre un bain et te changer pour être sûre d'être bien au chaud, et après, on mettra de la crème et de la glace, okay ?

- D'accord. J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre le fait de faire trempette.

Tous les quatre quittent le garage pour enfin entrer dans la maison, dans laquelle il règne une chaleur confortable. Les autres occupants ont entendu la voiture et attendent impatiemment de voir leurs survivants. Quand enfin ils se présentent devant eux, tout le monde applaudit et s'en donne à cœur joie, sans même remarquer que Tia s'appuie lourdement sur Rocket.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, les salue Micro-Ice, j'allais mettre les pâtes à cuire. Il vous reste vingt minutes pour prendre une douche.

- Je t'ai préparé un bain, Tia, ajoute Mei avec un petit sourire.

- Rocket, tu n'as qu'à utiliser notre douche, propose Thran. Tu sais où c'est.

- Je viens avec toi, je vais te prêter des vêtements, on doit faire à peu près la même taille.

D'Jok, qui a parlé, ouvre le chemin aux deux rescapés, et Aarch leur emboîte le pas pour aller chercher la trousse de secours.

- Vous nous avez flanqué une sacré frousse, avoue le rouquin avec désapprobation. Si je peux me permettre, c'était franchement stupide de partir comme ça, surtout par ce temps.

- Ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte. Heureusement que Tia est venue me chercher... Enfin, elle ne se serait pas blessée sans ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demande D'Jok en constatant enfin que la jeune fille boitille douloureusement.

- Je me suis cogné la hanche contre je ne sais trop quoi. Je pense qu'avec l'adrénaline, je n'ai rien senti sur le coup, mais maintenant, ça fait franchement mal.

- J'espère que tu vas te remettre sur pieds rapidement, on a besoin de toi !

- C'est gentil D'Jok, sourit la blonde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux toujours manier mon archet.

- Ouais, mais c'est mieux si tu tiens debout, plaisante-t-il.

Rocket laisse son amie à la porte de sa chambre et se dirige vers celle des jumeaux en suivant les indications de D'Jok, qui est parti lui chercher des vêtements.

Quand il descend dix minutes plus tard dans un confortable survêtement blanc et bleu un poil trop grand pour lui, tout le monde l'attend, installé autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Il s'assoit sur un des deux sièges restés libres, et Clamp pousse vers lui une grande tasse fumante en lui ordonnant de boire. Au visage désapprobateur de Norata, ce n'est certainement pas de la médecine traditionnelle. Et son nez le confirme quand l'odeur de whisky chaud lui parvient au cerveau. Sans un mot, il gobe l'aspirine que lui tend son père et boit une première gorgée de _hot whisky._ Les agrumes lui agressent les papilles, mais le miel lui fait un bien fou à la gorge.

- C'est un remède qui a fait ses preuves, justifie Clamp. Y a que ça de vrai pour lutter contre une infection. Et si tu ne choppes ni la grippe ni une pneumonie, ce sera un miracle. J'ai préparé une tasse à Tia aussi, apparemment, elle n'a pas très bien résisté à la tempête.

- Heureusement qu'on est samedi, observe Micro-Ice avec un sourire, demain vous allez pouvoir rester au lit pour vous remettre.

- En espérant que ça suffise, grogne Norata à l'autre bout de la table.

- Votre fils peut rester ici si vous le souhaitez, offre Clamp. Il y a une chambre de libre.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répond abruptement le père de Rocket. On a des choses à se dire tous les deux, et j'aimerais autant le faire en privé.

- Rocket nous avait pas dit qu'il était le fils de Norata, au fait, intervient Micro-Ice en mettant les pieds dans le plat dans les grandes largeurs.

- Techniquement, si, objecte Thran. Il n'a juste pas extrapolé sur le fait que vous étiez le frère d'Aarch et le guitariste des Aber'dim.

- Sans doute parce que je ne souhaite pas en parler. Il aura au moins respecté un de mes souhaits.

L'ambiance s'est considérablement rafraîchie avec la tirade glaciale de Norata. Cette fois, tout le monde a compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Ça va certainement barder dans la chaumière des Johnstone ce soir... Heureusement, Tia arrive à ce moment-là, suivie d'Aarch, qui s'installe en bout de table, comme à son habitude. Tia se glisse donc à la dernière place disponible à côté de Rocket, qui observe avec joie qu'elle a bonne mine. Meilleure mine qu'une heure auparavant, en tout cas.

A son tour, elle reçoit l'ordre de boire la mixture de Clamp et s'exécute avec une grimace. Vu l'éducation qu'elle semble avoir, pas un ne doute que c'est la première fois qu'elle ingurgite une goutte d'alcool. Pourtant elle fait bonne figure, même si ses pommettes se colorent rapidement d'un rosé soutenu.

- Bon, fait Micro-Ice en bon préposé à la cuisine. Ça doit être prêt. Je ramène l'auge tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec une casserole immense qu'il est obligé de tenir à deux mains.

- T'en as fait assez pour un régiment, rit Thran.

- Mais on est une armée ! Prêts à partir au front ! Notre premier live est dans une semaine, ne l'oublions pas ! Il faut prendre des forces tant qu'on peut. Et puis y en a certains qui ont bravé les éléments, aujourd'hui. Personnellement, je suis affamé. Je me réserve la moitié du plat.

Sur les dires du petit brun, tout le monde éclate d'un rire bon enfant et l'ambiance se détend largement. Chacun tend son assiette à Micro-Ice, qui s'applique à servir une large portion aux survivants.

Une fois tout le monde servi, ils commencent à manger et arrêtent toute discussion pour savourer la cuisine. Ce ne sont que de bêtes spaghettis à la carbonara, mais ils ont un goût délicieux.

- Tu devrais jouer les cuistots plus souvent, Mice, finit par dire Ahito. Pas que la cuisine de Clamp est mauvaise, hein, mais bon.

- Espèce d'ingrat, grommelle Clamp sans lever les yeux de son assiette : Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est bon.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, les discussions reprennent avec vigueur. Sinedd a demandé quelques renseignements à Rocket à propos d'un nouveau morceau qu'il voudrait composer, et Mei discute école avec Tia. Thran est encore parti dans une grande discussion informatique avec Clamp, pendant que ses trois amis complotent à voix basse dans leur coin. Aarch, lui, observe tout son petit monde avec un sourire satisfait.

Norata n'a pas pris la parole de tout le repas et regarde son fils interagir avec le grand brun à l'allure sombre qui est à côté de lui. Il doit bien avouer qu'il voit Rocket d'une façon différente, maintenant qu'il se retrouve confronté à la réalité. Le garçon a tellement l'air dans son élément, ici. Il resplendit dans son débat enflammé sur telle ou telle technique, tel ou tel rythme. Il se revoit avec vingt ans de moins, quand il avait ce genre de discussions avec son frère jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Combien de fois leurs parents, lorsqu'ils habitaient encore chez eux, se levaient la nuit pour les trouver devant la cheminée, exactement au même endroit où ils les avaient laissés en allant se coucher.

Il se rappelle le discours de leur propre père quand ils s'étaient lancés dans l'aventure Aber'dim. Un discours pas si différent de celui qu'il a sorti à son fils, en fait. Et il se souvient de sa propre réaction, sa rage contenue, son désir d'accomplir ses rêves malgré tout. Aarch l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision, aussi. Étonnamment, quand ils étaient jeunes, Aarch était beaucoup plus impulsif que lui. Privilège du cadet, sans doute. Quand son petit frère s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la musique, il l'avait suivi, histoire de garder un œil sur lui, pensait-il hypocritement.

Rocket a eu du courage pour s'opposer à lui de cette manière. Et il est passionné, plus encore que lui, certainement. Comment aurait-il pu lui cacher son goût pour la musique aussi longtemps, sinon ? Malgré toutes les remarques qu'il a pu faire, malgré toutes les barrières qu'il a pu mettre en travers de son chemin, il les a toutes surmontées. En voyant son fils aussi heureux, il est enfin convaincu qu'il ne pourra rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et il ne sait même plus s'il en a envie.

- Ça vous dit de faire écouter notre reprise à Norata, les gens ? propose Micro-Ice avec enthousiasme.

C'est donc ça qu'ils complotaient dans leur coin... Rocket jette un coup d'œil anxieux à son père, qui sourit en se levant.

- Une autre fois, peut-être, dit-il avec moins de froideur dans la voix, mais ce soir j'ai une discussion à avoir avec mon fils et certains devraient aller se coucher.

Tous suivent son regard pour découvrir une Tia avachie sur la table, marmonnant des réponses de plus en plus incompréhensibles à sa colocataire. Cette attitude lui ressemble tellement peu que tous s'autorisent un sourire avant de se lever. Mei secoue l'épaule de la blonde et l'aide à se lever pour l'accompagner à leur chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Le quatuor s'empresse de débarrasser la table, aidé par Clamp et Aarch, alors que Sinedd a disparu.

- Tire au flanc, marmonne Micro-Ice, sachant que son ennemi est descendu au sous-sol pour composer.

Norata serre chaleureusement la main de son frère, puis s'apprête à partir... Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'a pas de voiture, et que la tempête fait toujours rage.

- Euh... En fait, on va peut-être rester là, remarque-t-il, embarrassé.

Aarch additionne deux et deux et comprend aussitôt. Une hilarité irrépressible le traverse de part en part et il éclate de rire. Clamp le regarde d'un air étonné avant de saisir à son tour. Pris de pitié pour le pauvre homme qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre avec un air gêné, il prend la parole :

- La proposition tient toujours. Il y a une chambre libre à l'étage avec des draps propres et ce qu'il faut pour la nuit. Vous pouvez y rester jusqu'à demain.

- Merci Clamp. Rocket, debout. On a une conversation en attente.

Le jeune homme rentre la tête dans ses épaules et se dirige à l'étage avec l'air d'un condamné qui part à l'échafaud. Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'assoit sur un des lits et attend le juge qui viendra lui annoncer sa sentence. Intentionnellement ou pas, Norata le fait cruellement attendre.

Quand enfin son père arrive, Rocket s'est relevé et a commencé à faire les cents pas. Il regarde Norata fermer soigneusement la porte et s'arrête en fermant les yeux, attendant que la tempête se déchaîne. Au bout de quelques secondes, pourtant, rien ne se passe, et il s'aventure à desserrer les paupières.

Son père est toujours là, mais il s'est assis sur le deuxième lit, penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, en proie à un visible conflit intérieur.

- J'avais peut-être tort, finit-il par admettre.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais tort de t'interdire de faire de la musique. J'aurais dû me rendre compte à quel point ça te tenait à cœur. Je n'ai fait aucun effort toutes ces années, et j'en suis désolé.

- C'est... inattendu. Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour que je continue ?

- Ça veut dire que tant que c'est un bonheur pour toi, alors je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de t'épanouir.

Rocket s'affale sur le matelas en face de son père et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Le revirement de situation le laisse pantois.

- Cependant, reprend Norata, tu dois bien comprendre tout ce que ça implique. Maintenant, tu es engagé dans un projet qui te dépasse, et il y a des choses que tu ne pourras plus maîtriser. Tu vas être obligé de faire des concessions, et tu vas sans doute te retrouver dans des situations délicates plus qu'à ton tour. Tu devras y faire face. Ce n'est plus seulement un jeu.

- Je sais...

- Tu sais peut-être, mais tu ne comprendras pas tout de suite. Quand ça te tombera dessus, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

- D'accord.

- J'accepte que tu fasses partie de ce groupe. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour l'instant. Je ne t'encouragerai pas.

- C'est déjà plus que ce que j'osais espérer.

- Encore une fois, tu dois bien comprendre que des épisodes comme ta petite fugue d'aujourd'hui ne doivent plus se reproduire. Jamais. Si on avait dû faire appel aux autorités ou si ton amie avait été blessée, l'image du groupe en aurait pâti avant même de s'être construite. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous voulez entrer dans le milieu.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, je...

- C'est ça que je te reproche, Rocket. Tu n'as pas pensé. Tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu as mis la vie d'une autre personne en danger et tu as failli saboter ton avenir et celui de tes camarades.

- Je...

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu resteras à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu n'en sortiras que pour les répétitions et le lycée. C'est ta punition. Et crois-moi, je fais preuve d'une clémence extrême, parce que je sais que tu te puniras suffisamment tout seul.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. J'aimerais éventuellement que tu t'excuses auprès de tes coéquipiers, mais je pense que tu l'aurais fait de toi-même. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de responsable, j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans l'incident de ce soir et je ne m'y soustrairai pas. Mais je te mets en garde : Si jamais ce genre de chose se reproduit, j'irai moi-même faire une déclaration à la presse, et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière. Tous.

- D'accord. Très bien.

- Maintenant, on va dormir, parce que honnêtement, je suis épuisé, et tu as aussi besoin de repos, en espérant que tu ne tombes pas malade.

Rocket hoche la tête et se lève pour préparer son lit. Il s'estime plutôt heureux de la tournure de la conversation, même si son père n'a pas été très tendre. Au moins, il lui a parlé comme a un adulte. Il lui a accordé sa confiance. Peut-être qu'un jour il viendra le voir à un concert, qui sait ? Maintenant, il y a de l'espoir.

0000000000

Mei se retourne dans son lit, peu certaine de savoir ce qui l'a réveillée. Une chose est sûre, cependant : le soleil n'est certainement pas levé et on est dimanche matin, donc elle risque d'égorger l'importun. Elle met sa tête sous son oreiller et s'enroule dans sa couette en espérant se rendormir, mais bien entendu, rien ne vient. D'autant plus qu'elle est de plus en plus énervée, ce qui n'arrange rien à l'affaire. Et puis maintenant, c'est sa vessie qui se manifeste. Soupirant, elle se redresse en jetant son oreiller à l'autre bout de son lit. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain au radar, sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entoure. En ressortant, pourtant, elle est beaucoup plus alerte et comprend que Tia ne va pas bien. Elle se rapproche du lit de sa colocataire qui gémit et semble cracher ses poumons. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle la trouve chaude et essaie de la réveiller sans succès.

La jeune fille commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand elle allume la lumière et constate que Tia est brûlante et délirante de fièvre. Une nouvelle fois, elle tente de la réveiller sans y parvenir. Complètement éveillée maintenant, elle se précipite vers l'interphone au fond du couloir et y appuie plusieurs fois de toutes ses forces. Au bout d'un temps qui lui semble infini, la voix pâteuse d'Aarch finit par répondre.

- Aarch, il faut que tu descendes, Tia est malade comme un chien, je n'arrive même pas à la réveiller.

- Quoi ? bredouille le producteur toujours dans les brumes du sommeil. J'arrive, prépare une bassine d'eau fraîche.

Mei retourne dans sa chambre, où Tia a à peine bougé et va dans la salle de bain pour récupérer un gant propre et un récipient qu'elle remplit d'eau froide. Vu la fièvre que se paye sa colocataire, il faudrait carrément la mettre dans un bain glacé, et la brune considère qu'elle a déjà assez pris l'eau pour l'année. Sans tergiverser d'avantage, elle tamponne le front de la blonde en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas à l'article de la mort.

Quand Aarch débarque, elle a fait dériver le gant froid dans le cou et la nuque de sa camarade pour essayer de la rafraîchir au maximum. Le producteur sort un thermomètre qu'il insère dans l'oreille de la malade. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict tombe : quarante degrés passés.

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! s'inquiète Mei.

- Il faudrait que j'appelle ses parents, pour ça...

- Alors appelle-les ! Ils ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce que leur fille soit soignée, bon Dieu !

- Tia ne m'a pas donné leur numéro. Elle a dit qu'elle le ferait, mais j'attends toujours. Je vais chercher dans l'annuaire. Qu'est-ce que c'est son nom ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, interrompt la voix grave de Norata en passant la porte.

- Tia est malade à crever, résume crûment Mei.

- Rocket n'est pas en super forme non plus, je lui ai donné un nouvel aspirine.

- Je doute que ce soit pire que Tia, ricane la brune. Elle a plus de quarante de fièvre et elle ne se réveille pas.

- On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, grimace Aarch en jetant un regard sombre à son frère, qui hoche la tête.

- Alors l'hôpital va venir à elle. Il n'y a qu'un téléphone en bas ? Je vais passer un coup de fil, je reviens.

- On ne peut pas juste lui donner deux aspirines et attendre, s'énerve Mei. Elle va choper la mort si on attend trop longtemps.

- Norata s'en occupe, Mei, calme-toi, tempère Aarch en lui prenant le poignet.

La jeune fille s'apprête à tempêter, mais la poigne de l'homme se resserre sur son bras et elle croise son regard sérieux. Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre.

- On va essayer de faire en sorte que sa température n'augmente pas plus en attendant le médecin. Je vais chercher de la neige dehors, ce sera plus efficace que l'eau du robinet. Pendant ce temps, tu lui enlèves les couches de vêtements en trop, d'accord ?

Mei acquiesce plus calmement et Aarch la lâche doucement avant de se lever et quitter la pièce avec la bassine. En bas, il entend Norata raccrocher et va aux nouvelles.

- La tempête est terminée, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, commence Norata. Cependant, les routes sont complètement enneigées, alors Dame Simbaï risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait chez elle, donc elle fait aussi vite qu'elle peut, mais je doute qu'elle soit là avant une demi-heure.

- Dame Simbaï ? Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais gardé contact avec elle.

- Elle m'a beaucoup aidée avec ma main, et franchement, c'est un des meilleurs médecins que je connaisse. Y compris en comptant Docteur House.

Aarch sourit à son frère avant de retourner à sa tâche première. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée, il prend trente secondes pour s'émerveiller du paysage. Il fait encore nuit noire, il ne doit pas être plus de cinq heures du matin, et pourtant, il fait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour. La surface blanche et brillante réverbère chaque rayon de lumière. Secouant la tête, il se penche pour récupérer une poignée de neige et referme la porte. Il faut parer au plus urgent.

0000000000

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mei est intenable. La fièvre de Tia a encore augmenté malgré leurs efforts et elle commence à délirer sérieusement. Elle semble s'arracher les poumons à chaque fois qu'elle tousse, ce qui rend la brune folle d'angoisse. Elle est à un doigt de charger sa colocataire sur son dos pour l'emmener elle-même à l'hôpital. L'attitude d'Aarch ne lui semble absolument pas responsable, et elle est prête à descendre appeler ses parents. Sa mère est peut-être spéciale, mais elle ne laisserait pas une adolescente souffrir le martyr.

En fait, elle a descendu les escaliers à moitié sans s'en rendre compte quand elle constate l'agitation dans l'entrée. Norata est en train d'aider une femme à décharger un pick-up garé devant la maison.

- C'est pas trop tôt, accueille la jeune fille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dépêchez-vous de monter, je vais aider Monsieur Johnstone à sortir vos affaires. Sa fièvre a encore monté.

La femme est d'abord très surprise par l'agressivité dont fait preuve l'adolescente en face d'elle. Mais elle comprend rapidement son anxiété. D'après Norata, la petite est brûlante de fièvre. Pour avoir souvent travaillé avec le milieu de la musique, dame Simbaï connaît bien son fonctionnement. En dehors d'histoires internes, il y a aussi une priorité absolue : Tout ce qui concerne les membres des groupes doit rester secret. Et vu comme Aberdeen est en émoi depuis le début de cette histoire avec Aarch, il est très probable que la nouvelle d'un membre à l'hôpital tourne en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "téléphone arabe".

Avec toutes les conjectures qui vont avec, bien sûr. Elle a eu une overdose, elle est enceinte ou d'autres horreurs dans le genre. Les gens avaient une imagination fertile quand il s'agissait de salir des réputations.

Le médecin grimpe donc les marche quatre à quatre et se dirige vers la seule chambre dont la porte est entr'ouverte.

- Simbaï, la salue Aarch avec soulagement. Enfin ! Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais !

- Je suis là, maintenant. Tu peux aller m'ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ? Il faut absolument renouveler l'air de la pièce. Et rafraîchir, aussi. Elle est vraiment bouillante. Vous auriez dû m'appeler dès hier soir, j'aurais pu empêcher ça. Vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle allait tomber malade.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si terrible...

- Aarch, glousse-t-elle. Tu est toujours aussi naïf. Et un poil irresponsable. Je vais pouvoir la remettre sur pieds, mais ça va prendre du temps. Pourrais-tu aller aider ton frère à monter mes affaires ? Je vais en avoir besoin dans peu de temps.

Aarch se lève et quitte la pièce rapidement après avoir ouvert la fenêtre en grand. Il a toute confiance en Simbaï, surtout si elle lui promet qu'elle est capable de faire quelque chose. Le docteur a toujours été la source de plaisanteries entre les membres des Aber'dim, parce que Adim était persuadée que la femme avait des pouvoirs magiques. Et elle défendait sa thèse avec ferveur.

Quand Aarch voit à quel point elle est toujours la même, sans aucune ride de différence, paraissant toujours avoir une petite quarantaine, il se dit que peut-être Adim avait raison. La femme pratique une médecine douce qu'elle a apprise aux quatre coins du monde, auprès d'ethnies et de cultures différentes. Elle a un savoir monstrueux sur la botanique et le corps humain qui n'a jamais cessé d'étonner les Aber'dim. Ils avaient d'ailleurs parié sur l'âge qu'elle avait véritablement, pour avoir autant de connaissances, mais ils n'ont jamais eu leur réponse. Maintenant qu'il est adulte, Aarch se demande si il aurait l'audace de lui demander son âge...

- Dame Simbaï a pris le relais, annonce-t-il à Norata quand il le croise dans les escaliers, suivi de près par une Mei chargée. Elle a dit qu'elle remettrait Tia sur pieds.

- Elle a plutôt intérêt, grogne la brune en accélérant le pas.

Aarch sourit en secouant la tête. Malgré les airs qu'elle se donnent sa chanteuse est une grande sensible ! Il descend chercher les dernières affaires qui restent dans la voiture : Les plantes que Simbaï traîne toujours avec elle. Il en reconnaît une, qui doit être aussi vieille que lui et que le médecin avait déjà quand elle s'occupait d'eux. Les deux autres ont certainement été fournies par Norata et entretenues avec soin.

Quand il remonte avec ses précieux paquets, son frère et Mei attendent devant la porte, et vu l'air revêche de la jeune fille, ils ont certainement été chassés de la pièce. Sans perdre plus de temps, il entre dans la chambre et constate que Simbaï a poussé les lits dans un coin pour étendre Tia par terre sur un paréo. Le docteur lui donne les indications pour qu'il dépose les plantes au bon endroit, et il est congédié comme les autres.

- Aarch, appelle Simbaï avant qu'il ferme la porte. Fais une infusion de ces plantes et donnes-en à la petite qui a porté mes affaires. A Rocket et Norata aussi, et fais-en une tasse pour toi. Ça devrait repousser la fièvre.

Le producteur attrape le sachet qu'elle vient de lui lancer.

- Met-les à bouillir pendant cinq minutes.

Sans poser plus de question, Aarch referme la porte emmène ses comparses dans le salon. Ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre.

0000000000

Quand Simbaï descend trois heures plus tard, elle découvre Norata et Aarch en train de discuter doucement sur un canapé autour d'une tasse de café. La grande brune est affalée sur le deuxième sofa et somnole à moitié. Pourtant elle se redresse dès qu'elle la voit entrer dans la pièce.

- La fièvre de Tia est partie, annonce-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle a besoin de repos, maintenant. Je suis allée faire un tour dans la chambre de Rocket aussi, histoire de vérifier comment il allait. L'infusion que vous lui avez donné a fait baisser la fièvre, ça devrait aller.

- Merci Simbaï. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Oh, fait-elle avec un geste nonchalant, je m'ennuyais, si tu veux tout savoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu affaires à vous. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais avoir de tes nouvelles, Aarch.

- Écoute, si tu veux reprendre du service dans le milieu, y a une place pour toi.

- Tu prévois d'abîmer encore tes musiciens ? sourit-elle.

- Pas vraiment, mais avec ces ados, on ne peut pas savoir...

Rassurée sur le sort de son amie, Mei s'est rallongée sur le canapé et se laisse bercer par les voix des adultes qui chuchotent à côté d'elle. Il est seulement huit heures et elle a eu une nuit beaucoup trop agitée pour son propre bien. Le sommeil la prend gentiment dans ses bras et l'emmène ailleurs.

- Elle est passionnée, cette petite, observe Dame Simbaï en jetant un regard attendri à l'adolescente qui vient de glisser dans l'étreinte de Morphée.

- Oui, soupire le producteur. Mei est un drôle de spécimen, mais quand elle chante...

- Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les chanteuses, taquine le médecin avec son sourire doux habituel.

Aarch a la décence de rougir et de paraître embarrassé alors que Norata part d'un petit rire discret et lui met un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé entre vous, remarque Simbaï avec chaleur.

L'ambiance se calme d'un coup, et la femme sourit.

- Allez, bande de bêtas, il va falloir passer au-dessus de tout ça et avancer. Vous avez plein de bons souvenirs, il n'est pas nécessaire de ressasser les mauvais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Norata : le jour ou tu laisseras ton passé là où il est, tu auras bien moins mal au bras. Le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe réceptive à chacune de nos faiblesses.

- Simbaï, un jour, ta peau va flétrir et devenir verte, et on t'appellera Yoda, plaisante Aarch.

- C'est mon modèle, déclare-t-elle très sérieusement.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard et partent dans un fou-rire mémorable, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Mei.


End file.
